The Year That Wasn't: Lip Gallagher's love story (Shameless)
by Lynn Evans
Summary: After practically two decades of craziness, things are finally coming together for Frank Gallagher's offspring. Tired of suffering the chaos and craziness of themselves and others, each of them now dares to dream. The cusp of adulthood brings a desire for something new – something better. Lip may finally find peace, and love - but it doesn't come easily.
1. Chapters 1 thru 3

After practically two decades of craziness, things are finally coming together for Frank Gallagher's offspring. Tired of suffering the chaos and craziness of themselves and others, each of them now dares to dream. The cusp of adulthood brings a desire for something new – something better. Fiona is continuing with her property investments; Carl is thriving in military school; Ian is figuring out his life without the distraction of Mickey; Debs is settled with her husband and Frannie; and Liam is in a more stable environment than his siblings ever were. Unfortunately Frank is still Frank, but a greater wisdom now laces his antics, and his escapades no longer ripple through the rest of the clan.

Then there's Lip. Phillip "Lip" Gallagher has swerved off his path plenty of times. An intelligent kid with street smarts, Lip is destined to do great things, if he can just get out of his own way. Now, after a couple of monumental detours, he might finally be able to fulfill the destiny that has been clear to everyone else but him. Life at the Gallagher's no longer begs for his attention, so he no longer has an excuse. Phillip Gallagher's future has begun. Now it's time to see if he's brave enough to let it unfold without running for cover.

" **The Year That Wasn't** " is Lip's love story.

Chapter One

Using the influence of some former teachers and professors, Lip is able to enroll in college again. It's a different college, but a good college nonetheless. With all that's happened before, there are no scholarships, and no special treatment. Heck, he's lucky this university even let him in. They did so reluctantly, and his admittance is probationary. One questionable stunt and he's out. It's now or never.

Armed with his class schedule, Lip's ready for his first day. He secretly loves that he's back in engineering classes – it's a field for which he's always had a passion. He finished his Structures class in the morning, and has an hour before his Engineering Programming class. Trying to start out on the right foot, he decides to head directly to his next class. Maybe he can find a quiet place and start working on this morning's problem set.

Lip arrives at his next class, and the room is practically empty. Perfect. No class using the room this hour, so he can break out his books and get started. He walks in to find a seat, and notices one other person in the room. Her books are already spread out at one of the large wooden tables that two chairs accompany. He recognizes her from his morning Structures class, and sits at the adjacent table.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," she says with a quick smile. She reminds him of someone. Karen maybe.

"I think we are in the same Structures class." Lip offers.

"Dr. Overton, at nine?" she responds.

"Yep. It looks like you had the same idea I did," he nods toward her books laid out.

"Yeah, I like getting right to work on the problem sets. That way if I have any trouble, I can still find the TA for help."

"Good idea. I'm Phillip Gallagher – Lip - by the way." He extends his hand.

"I'm Charlotte – Charlie - it's nice to meet you." They politely shake hands.

Lip continues, "It looks like we have Structures and Programming together. Third year engineering? "

"Yes. Junior year is when it gets real. Thermodynamics tomorrow scares me." Charlie makes a grimace.

"We are three for three then. I have Thermo tomorrow at one."

"Well, Lip Gallagher, it looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this semester."

"Yes, I guess so." Lip and Charlie share a smile.

Soon, the room starts filling up with more students. Lip pulls out his books and glances over the morning's Structures problems. He considers asking Charlie if she wants to work together, but she looks like she's already a few problems in. Maybe next time. Shortly, the professor walks in and everyone's laptops open. The professor spends the next hour going over the syllabus for the course, grading requirements, final exam date, etc. He mentions that many of the programming assignments will be done in groups. When the professor dismisses class, he suggests people find groups of five or six in anticipation of the first assignment. As everyone packs up their laptops and books, Lip makes his way over to Charlie.

"Want to work together on the first project?" he says to her.

"Sure." Quickly, four other people walk up to Charlie and ask the same question. She gladly joins the group that is forming and everyone exchanges numbers. One of the people that made their way over to Charlie is Robert. He and Charlie seem to know each other already. Also, Robert is on the same dorm hall as Lip. They had a couple of conversations before classes started. Robert knows Lip is a transfer student. He hangs back with Lip as the others pack up and leave.

"So you managed to get into Charlie's study group, huh?" Robert says.

"Yeah, we had been talking before class and it turns out we have a couple of classes together this semester."

"Well, you were lucky you were sitting near her when the professor announced the group project. You didn't see the people that made a b-line in her direction?"

"No, not really."

"Well, you got in a good group. Since you're new here, you don't know most of these nerds like I do. Charlie and my sister, Megan, are friends from high school. Among other things, Charlie works as a part-time programmer for a consultant on the east coast. The university is just making her take this class because it's a language she hasn't programmed in before. I'm sure she'll have it figured out in no time though."

"Then it is a good group," Lip acknowledges.

"Damn right," Robert emphatically agrees.

The next day Lip gets to his Thermodynamics class. Charlie is there. This time he decides to take the second seat at her table.

"Fancy meeting you here," Lip says charmingly.

"Yep, you are going to get tired of me," Charlie replies. She smiles, but her smile isn't quite as much as Lip thought his charm deserved. She seems very focused.

After class, Charlie leans over to Lip and says, "Yep, just as I thought, Thermo scares the shit out of me."

"Nah, not too bad," Lip replies matter-of-factly.

"You're joking right?" Charlie has the faintest hint of weakness in her voice.

One more class and Lip finishes for the day. He heads back to the dorms to study. After two days, he's now been to all his classes once, and already has work to do. He's not distracted now. He can focus on what he needs to. He studies with the occasional break to hang around the dorm with Robert and some others he's met on the hall.

This is his routine now. It's a good routine. No phone calls with emergencies from home. A quick call to Fiona proves that everyone has checked in, and all is good. He's still not far, if she needs him, but she doesn't have drama to report. Maybe this is his time to get it right. No distractions.

Chapter Two

Lip and Charlie figure out studying together benefits them both. Charlie is definitely better in Structures than he is, but she struggles in Thermodynamics. Thermo comes easy for Lip. It's a good study relationship.

While they study, Lip finds himself stealing looks at Charlie. When they first met, physically, she reminded him of Karen. However, getting to know her, she's very different. She's smart. Really smart. She reminds him of that Economics TA that he tried to swindle extra credit points out of. There was no fooling her. Too bad the TA only had eyes for that grad student. With all the guys in engineering, Lip admits he doesn't mind the company of a female. She's nice to look at too.

A couple of weeks pass, and the first Programming project is assigned. Lip, Charlie, Robert, and 3 others from class meet in a study room at the library. Henry is leading the group at the white board and lays out the first part of the assignment that they have four days to figure out. The group brainstorms. Henry writes different lines of programming code on the board. Things are erased. More code is written. They are overflowing to the second board.

Charlie is studying the boards. She has a pensive look on her face. She speaks up. "Guys, if we create an iterative IF/THEN module as the difference approaches zero, then we can solve for the variable in three steps."

Henry starts to write the three lines with help from Charlie and the group.

"That looks right!" Robert says excitedly.

Naoko keys in the three lines into his laptop and runs the program. The right answer comes up.

"That works!" Naoko says, surprised.

Henry is still standing at the board. "Does that mean we just avoided three days-worth of work?"

"Sure does," Robert says smugly as he glances at Lip. He had told Lip this was the group to be in.

"Well," Robert continues, taking lead of the group. "I say we use this time wisely. It's still early. Let's head over to Milton's and celebrate with a couple of pitchers of beer." Books and laptops close on command.

Milton's is a college bar adjacent to campus. It's a favorite hangout for the upperclassmen of legal age. There is a pool table, a dart board, and lots of big oak tables for large groups to gather around and share stories of impossible professors and impossible classes. During the week, pitchers of beer are on special. The group orders two pitchers.

Everyone in the group sits back and enjoys the reprieve from the work they thought was ahead of them. They know there is more work to follow, but this is stolen time. They are relaxed. They are congratulating themselves. They are laughing.

Most finish their first round of beer, and Robert goes to pour the second. Charlie passes on the refill and informs the group she is calling it a night. The group moans in disappointment, and unabashedly pressures her to stay. She smiles politely and tells them all to have a great night.

"But you shouldn't walk back to the dorms by yourself," Henry interjects.

"Oh, I'll just text campus security, and they'll send one of the night patrols. They've made it easy now for the ladies to feel safe on campus at night," she smiles, glad of the independence she exudes.

Robert hasn't made it around to fill up Lip's mug yet. Lip scoots his chair out "You know, I have an early day tomorrow, so I think I'll finish up and walk her back." More moans from the crowd.

"Lip, you really don't need to do that," Charlie declares.

"No, really, I need to get back," Lip insists. His shift at the bookstore doesn't start until tomorrow afternoon, but it's a good excuse.

They both grab their jackets and say their goodbyes. After they head down the flight of bar steps, they spill out onto the pavement. The streetlights offer a warm glow.

"I think that's going to turn into a pretty fun night up there, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Charlie suggests.

"Nope, let's walk." They cross the street back over to campus.

After a couple of minutes of walking and finding their pace together, Lip remarks, "That was a pretty cool programming trick you came up with."

"Oh, it's just condensing a couple of concepts. It won't seem that cool to you once you are more familiar with the methodology."

"Well, for now, I think it's pretty cool." Lip smiles in her direction.

They continue to walk across one of the quads.

"So, why didn't _you_ want to stay to see how the night progressed?" Lip is curious.

"Oh, I don't know. Drinking is easy, especially here. I really want to stay focused. With only one beer, you know you aren't going to pay for it the next day." She chuckles slightly. "I have another study group in the morning, and want to actually get there."

"That is very disciplined of you," as Lip wonders if it's really that easy. Alcohol has always been his Achilles' heel. Charlie seems so logical in her approach.

Charlie doesn't elaborate.

"Is there more to it? It's very easy to get distracted here. I've gotten distracted here. Well, not _here_ , but in college." Lip remembers back too all his college missteps.

"That's right. You are a transfer student, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Lip continues, "Seriously, I'm curious, what motivates you to keep your focus. It's not a given around here."

Lip and Charlie walk through one of the campus tunnels. The campus seems very magical this time of night. Few people pass. Most are loaded with large backpacks coming back from the library.

"Well, let me put it this way. I've seen firsthand what getting distracted can do. Worse, I've seen firsthand what alcohol can do. I've had a glimpse of what my life will be like if I don't stay focused – if I don't get through here. I've lived it, and I really want better for myself."

Wow, she could have been talking about him. Distractions. Alcohol. Choices. Discipline. What has his life been like when he lets things get in the way? Can he really do it this time? Does he have what it takes? Can he do what it takes to make his life, his family's life, better?

"So, you don't think you can enjoy the college life and stay focused? A lot of people do," Lip almost asks the question to himself as he asks it to Charlie.

"Of course; lots do, and lots have. It's just a decision I have made for myself. I don't fault anyone for coming here and having a good time. Some can balance it perfectly with their studies, and some will suffer for it. I prefer to keep it a non-issue for myself." She is slightly exasperated with having to explain herself.

Lip decides not to push the issue as they approach her dorm.

"Hey, are you going to be around this weekend? We've got that Thermo test Monday and I thought about putting in some extra studying this weekend." He offers, hoping to change the subject.

"That would be great! I'd love some help on Thermo. I picked up a practice test from the TA. Would you like to work through it together, maybe Saturday evening? I've got some work I'm doing Saturday for this company, but Saturday night around seven would be good for me." She's not annoyed now. Good.

"Seven works for me. How about we meet in the common room on the second floor of the library?" Lip knows he thought about going home over the weekend. He remembers what Charlie says about discipline. Maybe this is a better plan.

"It's a date!" She has her smile again. They reach her dorm entrance, and he opens the door for her. "Thank you for walking me back. It really was gentlemanly."

"You are welcome. Good night."

"Good night." She turns and goes into the dorm. Lip watches her walk out of sight.

Chapter Three

It's Saturday night and Lip walks into the second floor common room of the library. The room isn't as full as it is normally, but it _is_ Saturday night. He has a cup of coffee and a cup of tea in his hands. He's noticed she drinks tea. He thought it would be a nice gesture – she's certainly helped to make this semester start out smoothly for him. He looks around at the smattering of people. He sees her near the bank of windows on the far wall.

"Hey," Lip tries not to startle her.

"Hey yourself," Charlie replies.

"I brought some tea. You drink tea, right?"

"Wow, yes I do. That was thoughtful of you."

"Small price to pay for access to that practice test you have."

"Ah, bribing me are you. It's working."

Banter and smiles. She's in a good mood.

"Did you get your work done today," Lips asks.

"I did."

"So, tell me about this company you work for."

"Oh, it's a company that hired me a couple of years ago. I did some programming in high school, and I guess I had a knack for it. One of my teachers there set up an interview with this company, and they had me start out with small projects for them. I've got a good handle on how they like their coding, so I've been working on a contract they've been hired to do. They let me do it at my own pace, so it's really great to work into my school schedule, and I sure can use the extra money."

"It sounds like a good set up."

"It is. I have a couple of part-time things I do, but this work I can do while still going to class. They seem happy with me so far. Are you trying to work while in school?"

"I do odd jobs here and there, nothing regular. I did a shift at the bookstore earlier today, but I've decided to take out school loans for what I can't pay for. It seems worth it."

"I'm sure you will be a great success when you leave here. Those loans will be a drop in the bucket."

"I hope so." Lip REALLY hopes so.

They start to work. He has seen her whip through their Programming assignments, and even their Structures work. Thermo doesn't come as easily to her. He is able to guide them through the practice test. He notices he's pulled his chair closer and closer to hers. They have a comfort with each other. They work well together. They feel very accomplished when they finish the practice test.

"Well, look at us. I think we did very well on that, thanks to all your help." Charlie is sincerely grateful.

"It was a joint effort" Lip counters. They smile at each other, pleased. This time their smiles last a little longer. They are looking at each other a little longer.

She accidentally yawns, "Oh excuse me. It got late quick. I didn't even notice." He thought the time passed quickly as well. He enjoys her company.

They start packing up. He holds the door for her again as they leave the library, and they walk their familiar walk. They've already been around each other quite a bit the last couple of weeks. They have an ease. It seems much more palatable tonight. There is a slight breeze, so they both tighten their jackets, and maybe walk a little closer together.

Lip likes her. He likes looking at her. Throughout the night, he stole glances. She probably noticed, but it was easy to play it off as just working together. She's very pretty on first glance, beautiful even, but she's more than that. She also has a peace, a glow, a steadfastness. The more he's gotten to know her, the more he has noticed it. The closer he was to her tonight, the more enveloped he felt. He's been feeling it more and more each time they are together. Maybe she's felt it too.

They start across a courtyard with lots of tree-lined paths that crisscross. Benches are scattered along the paths. Some are occupied, others not. The campus has that familiar nighttime glow.

They walk through the tunnel again, and head in the direction of her dorm. This time, she stops before they get there. She turns toward him to say good night. They've been walking closely, so when she turns, she's still very close to him. He catches his breath slightly.

"Thanks again for meeting me tonight. You're really good at Thermo. I understand it better now."

Lip feels her warmth, and sincerity. Her eyes are kind. He just keeps looking at them. He forgets to respond.

"Lip?" A breeze sweeps between them. Her hair brushes across her face. She goes to tuck the wild pieces behind her ear, but she misses a long strand. He reaches for it. His fingers gingerly sweep the piece off of her face, but his hand falls gently behind the nape of her neck, and he pulls her toward him to kiss her.

This small motion brings them together. Their lips touch. Then a kiss. A slow, lingering kiss. His hand only slightly cradles the back of her head, but her whole body is now closer to his. The breeze is gone. Everything is still. He felt this calmness tonight as his chair inched closer to hers in the library. Now he feels it completely.


	2. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter Four

The next month glides by. The routine of classes and study groups is intermixed with quiet liasons in library nooks. Lip and Charlie laugh together, and they learn more about each other. They both clearly have strengths, but they have weaknesses too. Her strengths allow him to have the structure that he has been lacking. His strengths allow her to let go of some of the pressure she puts on herself. They generally show up to their study groups together, and people notice. Robert is the first to say anything.

"So, are you two an item now?" Robert asks while Charlie is off helping Naoko figure out why their program isn't compiling.

"Maybe." Lip slyly replies.

"How in the world did THAT happen?" Robert inquires.

"No idea. How do these things ever happen."

"Well, that is why I ask. I've been going to school with Charlie for two years now, and knew her before then. I've never seen her look twice at anyone. I have guys ask me all the time what her story is, but she's always been firm that she doesn't have time for guys. Heck, I even tried to get her attention once."

"Really? Suave you who dates three girls at the same time? No love for you huh?

"Well, we are great friends, and I think I'd rather have that at the end of the day. She's a great friend to my sister too. I won't deny I've been curious though."

"Keep your curiosity to yourself, deal?" Lip surprises himself at being a little possessive.

"Deal," concedes Robert while he chuckles at the empty threat. "Hey speaking of dealing, has she told you about her other part-time job yet?"

"She said she does a couple of things, and she has to go out of town over fall break. I didn't even think to ask her. I just assumed it was with the programming company."

"Nah man, over the breaks she works in casinos, dealing. She's actually really good. I think she deals at the high-roller tables. A guy in Vegas that owns a couple of casinos flies her in."

"What? Somebody flies her to Vegas to deal cards?" this seems outlandish to Lip.

"Yeah, bright guy. You should probably ask her about it."

When Charlie finishes with Naoko, she returns to her chair next to Lip. The group is finishing up for the night, but Charlie and Lip stay behind to finish up another assignment. When the group leaves, Lip turns to Charlie.

"Robert mentioned the job you have over fall break. You deal in a casino?"

Charlie laughs, humored by Robert filling in details for Lip. "Yeah, it's something I've been doing since the summer before college. I actually went with a friend out to Vegas just to waitress. She had a connection with this restaurant at a casino. The tips are amazing in Vegas, and about six of us lived together in a cheap apartment so we could save a bunch of money over the summer for school. For the fun of it, we spent an afternoon talking to one of the dealers, and he wanted us to show him our card skills, for giggles. Turns out, being an only child who played solitaire her whole life, and shuffled a LOT of cards can be pretty handy on a table."

"Really, that's all it takes?" this concept still baffles Lip.

"Well, no, not all. I guess I'm pretty fast with the Blackjack odds too. A lot of players will ask their dealer how to play a hand. Knowing all the odds of the different combinations makes the player feel like you are helping them. At the end of the day, it doesn't really matter, because the house generally has the advantage. But having the speed, remembering how the table is played, and some common courtesy work well in that environment."

"And the way you look doesn't hurt." Lip sees Charlie differently all of the sudden. He sees her how a bunch of men at a casino table would see her. He'd certainly sit at her table. As a matter of fact, he wanted to the first time he saw her.

"It's a lot of work, but they fly in a few of us during breaks, and we help out in the high stakes rooms."

"Wow, that's a good gig."

"Yes, it really is. As long as I don't have much school work, I can fly out on Wednesday, sleep a little, and then work four overnight shifts. I sleep in between, and most of Sunday when I am back, but I really can't beat the money."

"We need to find a deck of cards. I'd like to see you in action."

Charlie laughs.

Chapter Five

It's the night before the last day of class before fall break, and Lip is in his dorm room trying to finish the Programming assignment due the next morning. It's not a group assignment this time, so he's been sitting on his bed with his laptop for a couple of hours trying to get the program to work. For everyone who can get it to work before class tomorrow, they can turn it in to the TA and skip the class. Everyone else is expected to show up.

Lip's roommate finished classes a day early, and has already bolted for the next five days. Lip has plans to go home after class tomorrow and pick up some shifts at Kev's bar, he just needs to get this assignment to work. He's very frustrated at this point.

Charlie pushes open the slightly ajar door and sticks her head in. "Hey," she says as she finds a place for her laptop and books. They had plans to double check some assignments before the break so they don't have to think about them until classes resume the following Monday.

"Hey yourself." Lip is glad to see her, but staring at programming code for a couple of hours while not making any progress can exasperate a person.

"Do you have the programming assignment finished?" she inquires.

"No, I don't. Did you finish it?" He feels short-tempered, but he tries not to sound like it with her.

"Yes, but it's a little tricky. Henry asked that I stop by to help him out some. Do you want me to look at your program?" Lip would love for her too, but decides to punish himself a while longer before giving up.

Charlie opens her laptop on the desk and steps out of the room heading to Henry's. As her laptop boots, Lip hears the notifications for all the emails she is receiving. Charlie returns to the room a couple of minutes later, and Lip has gotten no further in his efforts. He stands and crosses the room to give her a proper "hello." They kiss, and she's glad to see him.

"You sure got a lot of emails that just came in." He notices the notification count, and it says 15.

Charlie opens her email and sees that all the messages are from people in their Programming class. Charlie chuckles. "Wow, it looks like everyone is hung up on the same thing. Henry was stuck at that spot too." She sits to reply to the emails.

"You aren't going to help them are you?" Lip chides.

"Well sure. It's just one loop that everyone is getting stuck on. It'll just take me a minute." Charlie turns toward her laptop.

"But why would you take the time to help everyone that way. I doubt they would do the same for you."

"Well, maybe they would. What if one day I needed one of them for something really important. This is an easy investment in people." She continues typing.

Lip thinks about what she says. He's used to people only looking out for themselves. Again, is it that easy? If you invest in people, you are better off? That philosophy never worked with Frank.

Charlie quickly replies to the emails and gets a flood of responses saying "thank you" and "I owe you one." Lip thinks she's been too generous because he truly doubts anyone would return the favor. He's a little angry to see her taken advantage of.

Charlie turns to Lip. "I bet you are stuck in that same spot. Let me look at it for you."

He hesitates. "I'd rather not." It's not pride that stands in his way. Like she said, it's a simple programming fix. It's the fact that he realizes that people probably use her. She has a generous spirit, and he just watched half of their class take advantage of that. He would never want her to think that he is using her.

Charlie is thrown. "Really, why not?"

"Look Charlie, you are smart, and generous, and I think people take advantage of that. I've certainly seen it in our classes. I would never want you to think for a minute that I like being around you because you make my classes easier."

Charlie is taken aback. This thought never crossed her mind, but she can see why it has his. He's a hardened person. She sees his kindness, but she knows she is one of the few that he lets his guard down for. She can't blame him.

"Do I have to remind you how much you have helped me in Thermo so far this semester? I would be lost without your help." Charlie brings up a good point. At least with the two of them, it's a good balance.

"Okay, look at the program for me." He grabs his laptop and sits back on the bed. Charlie lies on the bed and tucks herself next to him to see the screen. She quickly points to the line of code that has stumped everyone and tells him how to fix it. He fixes it, and the program runs successfully.

"Well, please know that I really appreciate it," Lip assures her.

Charlie looks up at Lip, still touched by how he said that he cares for her wellbeing. She's really going to miss him for the next five days. "Show me," she whispers.

It takes him a brief second to process what she said. "Show you?" he repeats looking into her eyes, hoping he's understood her correctly.

"Yes, show me you appreciate me." Her meaning is clear now. Lip quickly closes his laptop and jumps up to lock the door and come back to her. She watches him with a smile on her face and she giggles when he returns to her eagerly.

The next morning, Lip wakes up early. Charlie is already gone. He panics for a second when he looks at the clock. He's not certain what time her plane leaves, but he knows it should be early. He never expected to miss the chance to say goodbye to her. He quickly gets dressed and runs over to the computer lab to turn in his assignment, hoping to catch her there.

When Lip gets to the TA's office, he asks if Charlie has turned in her assignment. The TA replies "yes." At that moment Lip gets a text from Charlie as she's boarding. She tells him she'll miss him during the next five days. He replies, "I'll miss you too."

Lip goes back to the dorm and realizes he's free to catch a train back home now that his assignment is turned in. As he enters the dorm room, he looks at the bed and smiles. Sex isn't new to him, but last night was nice. Really nice. He smiles as he throws some things in his duffle and heads out the door.

 _(Please review if you are enjoying this story.)_


	3. Chapters 6 thru 9

Chapter Six

As Lip approaches the Gallagher house, he hesitates. This is the longest he has ever been away. He's always felt a pull from this house, but it's less now. Maybe he's finally growing up.

When Lip walks in the door, he sees Fiona with Debs and Frannie in the kitchen. Of course, he's thrilled to feel the comfort of Fiona's arms as she greets him, and likewise wraps his arms around Debs. Frannie grins from her high chair, unsure of what's going on, but certain everyone is happy.

"Hey stranger!" Fiona says excitedly. "It's great to have you home!"

"It's great to be here. Who's home?" Lip asks.

"Just us girls, and now you. Ian's at the fire station, and Liam is at school. I'm heading to a shift at Patsy's."

The mention of Patsy's Pies, the diner Fiona manages, brings angst to Lip. He remembers vividly when washing dishes there looked like his future. That was a time when he was going nowhere, but it also forced him to take a hard look at his life. Maybe washing dishes there was the push he needed.

"If you want, I can pick up Liam at school before I head to my shift at the Alibi." Lip offers.

"That's great! I'll be back here before you have to leave for your shift." Fiona hurries out the door.

Chapter Seven

It's Sunday morning, and the last few days have seemed long. Lip is glad for the shifts and extra money working at the bar, but he is ready to head back to campus. He texts Charlie to see when she'll be back to the dorms. She lets him know she should be back around one. She's been up all night, and is catching a morning flight.

Lip is surprised how much he's missed her and decides to surprise Charlie by taking the train to the airport to greet her. He looks up today's flights from Vegas to Chicago, and figures she must be on the flight that lands at 12:15p. He hops on the "L" and heads to the airport.

O'Hare can be crazy, but he knows her flight is on time, and he should be able to find her at the American Airlines arrival corridor. He finds a bench with all the others waiting for arriving passengers. Some of those waiting look like loved ones, others hold signs for business clients they haven't met, and still others work for car services picking up random riders. Surge upon surge of people pass as different planes arrive. Finally, he spots her. Wow. She must still have on her work uniform from dealing the night before. He hasn't seen her dress like that. It's business-like, but sexier. A plain black skirt and white shirt, but everything is cut just right for her. She's changed her shoes though, but Lip imagines she wore black pumps or wedges to complete the outfit.

Unaware that he's waiting for her, Charlie walks absent-mindedly. Finally she glances in his direction, and a smile lights up her face. She never expected him to meet her.

"Oh my gosh! You are here!" Charlie exclaims. She is happy to see him, but he can tell she is tired. They hug, hard, for just a couple of seconds. "I was going to change here in the bathroom before I got to campus. I went straight from the casino to the airport, and had to hurry to my gate. You aren't supposed to see my like this!"

"I'm liking it," he says as he gives her a look top to bottom. Lip grabs her rolling bag, and they head to the train. They share quick small talk, catching each other up as much as they can, before boarding. They sit, closely, and in a matter of minutes, she is asleep on his shoulder. Lip looks at her, and smiles contently.

They arrive on campus, and walk to the dorms. He knows her plan was to sleep for the rest of the afternoon, and he doesn't want to interrupt that. They walk to her room, and he leaves her there, with only a quick kiss. Charlie showers quickly and crawls under the covers. She's happy.

She'll sleep through the night, so Lip settles back into his room. He looks over the work he and Charlie finished last week, and is impressed that he isn't scrambling to get his assignments done the night before they are due. He goes down the hall and hangs with Robert. Robert asks if Charlie is back, and they spend the evening talking about school, family and life. Robert is a good guy. It's no wonder Charlie considers him a great friend.

The next morning, Lip gets to Structures class early and saves Charlie a seat. She walks into the classroom looking rested. She's back in jeans and a sweater. He decides she may look even better today than she did yesterday. Maybe he just really likes looking at her.

Lip and Charlie are sitting next to each other, but in this class, the chairs are stationary and set up auditorium style. They want to sit closer, but can't. Throughout class, they've stolen glances at each other. By the end of class, their need for each other becomes apparent. Charlie quickly calculates that her roommate has a class for the next hour, and she looks at Lip. "I'll race you back to my room." They only have a little over an hour before their next class.

"I'm right behind you." They hurry back to the dorms in record time. As soon as Charlie's door closes, they give into their hunger for each other. They haven't spoken about the night before she left, but quickly pick up where they left off.

The next weeks are full of assignments, but also fabulous love-making. College campuses provide ample opportunity for young love and Lip and Charlie take full advantage. Robert even smiles to himself when they arrive to a study group looking rumpled. He can't help but tease them. Robert cares for Charlie, and is glad to see her happy.

Quickly the next few weeks go by, and it is already Thanksgiving break. Just like fall break, Charlie will be fly to Vegas to deal cards for the holiday and Lip will go back home to pick up shifts at the Alibi. Lip hates to see her go, but takes the train with her to the airport. He kisses her good-bye, and they reluctantly part ways.

Chapter Eight

Lips returns home, and agrees to work for Kevin each night at the Alibi. As before, it's hard for Lip to step back into this life. He loves the people, and his family, but it's not the center of his universe anymore. He's been able to concentrate on the things he needs to be successful in this world, and it's centered him in an entirely different way. He has real direction now, and it gives him a peace he hasn't remembered feeling before.

Lip feels and looks good. He hasn't even felt like drinking since those first couple of weeks back at college. He smiles more, and those that know him see the contentment he exudes. The patrons at the Alibi have always wanted the best for him, encouraging him to go back to school when he had no desire to do so, and they are happy for him. Many in the neighborhood have a lot to be thankful for on this holiday, and the joyful spirit in the bar is palatable.

Clearly Fiona has been talking, so everyone knows Lip has a new woman in his life and they are naturally curious. They tease him about "Charlie," and try to get information out of him. He gives them the least amount possible without being rude. He's not sure he wants to share her with this world yet.

The crowd at the Alibi on Thanksgiving night is big. Regulars bring visiting out-of-towners to the local watering hole, or they've abandoned the family to wash away the bad taste of conflict that always accompanies big holidays. In all the hustle and bustle, Lip throws a clean napkin on the bar and asks the girl with black fingernails what she wants without even looking up. The voice speaks back, and he gets a shiver up his spine. It's Mandy. "You look great. I'll have whatever you are having," she says in a provocative voice, leaning toward him. "Sorry, it's not on the menu," he replies, smiling slightly to not convey the ice he feels in his veins.

Lip's reverie is broken. Mandy. Fucking Mandy. Last he heard, she was turning tricks downtown. Ian let that fact slip when he was methodically listing the reasons the Milkoviches are such trouble. He periodically goes through that routine to squash any feelings he thinks he may still have for Mickey. Ian also sees his life improving, and doesn't want to take steps backward.

"Something for your John too?" Lip asks. It's a dangerous question he realizes afterward.

Mandy flinches slightly, "No John tonight. I'm home spending quality time with family," she smirks. Quality time at the Milkoviches - Lip finds the concept as funny as she does.

"What does that involve?" Lip quips. "A friendly round or two of Russian roulette?" He's trying to keep things light. He gets a strong sense she wants something from him. She usually does, especially when things are looking up for him. Yes, she helped him get the college ball rolling, and he'll be decent to her for that reason, but she's trouble. He's enjoyed her craziness often over the years, but not anymore.

"So you know what I'm doing now, huh? Ian say somethin'?" Mandy seems irked that Lip knows. "We all pay for it one way or another, you know. At least this way is more honest." She tries to downplay the significance of being an 'escort.'

"I'm just glad you are away from the guy that was beating you regularly, and hoping your 'escort service' is screening your Johns so you don't deal with wackos," Lip offers.

Mandy remembers the night she had to call Ian about such a wacko. She gets uneasy and decides to direct the conversation away from her. "I hear you have a girlfriend. How's that working out for ya?"

There is it. That shiver is back. The idea of Mandy even referring to Charlie puts him on high alert. This chick has a jealousy streak; a streak that almost killed Karen, and in some ways did.

"Oh, it's just a campus thing. You know, love the one you're with." That is SO FAR from the truth, but he's trying to stop Mandy from sniffing around anymore than she is.

"Well, you know where to find me. I'm in town all weekend if you want to love the 'one you're with' in the next couple of days," Mandy gives him that seductive look over her shoulder as she walks away.

Luckily, Lip doesn't run into Mandy the rest of the weekend. He is able to spend time with the family and Kev and V over the next couple of days without drama. He artfully dodges questions about when everyone can meet Charlie. He would love for everyone to know her, but after his encounter with Mandy, he's even more wary of letting his two worlds collide.

Chapter Nine

This time when Charlie comes down the corridor at O'Hare, she is looking eagerly for Lip. The last five days have been hard for them both. Again she's in her clothes from the night before; and again she looks sexy, but tired. However, this time she doesn't fall asleep on the train. She has a proposition for Lip, and can hardly contain her excitement.

Charlie tells Lip that the man that hires her to deal cards, Armando, has said she can bring him to Vegas with her at Christmas. "I was telling him about you, and I guess he figured I was going to be lonely away from you for so long. I told him you have bartending skills, and he was sure he could use you in one of the lounges! Think of the money you will make in tips! We'll be working hard, and sleeping hard, but I'm sure we can find some time for some fun too." Charlie was bursting at the thought.

"He'll pay for both our plane tickets? How does that make sense?" This situation has always seemed bizarre to Lip.

Charlie begins, "Look, it's like this. There are a couple of us high-roller dealers that are actually sought after. I've worked my way into an elite group. It's hard to imagine, but some players will pick their casino based on the dealers. Armando has an excellent group of dealers. If he knows he can count on us, and gets the word out to the big players, they'll come spend money at his casinos, and not someone else's. It's really a win-win for all of us, well, except for the players."

"Do you mean people actually ask for you?" Maybe all of this is starting to make sense. She's not like anyone Lip's ever met.

"They ask for me, and a couple of others. The time around Christmas and New Year's is really popular for the high stakes rooms and we see a lot of regulars. Lots of rich people like to gamble the days away so they don't have to think about them. If they have a pleasurable dealer, then they actually have a little fun while they lose their money!" Charlie is trying hard to convince Lip. She'd love for him to come to Vegas with her. She's been giddy about the idea since Armando suggested it.

"And there's no prostitution going on, you are just dealing for them? It sounds vaguely like prostitution." Lip likes embarrassing her with the comparison.

"We are providing a service, but not THAT kind of service. Do you want to go or not?" She teases, figuring he can't pass it up. "Armando says you can stay until December 30th. After that he wants the dealing staff undistracted for New Year's Eve. It's his biggest night of the year. That'll be two whole weeks we can work and play together." Charlie knows Lip is thinking about what 'play together' means. She is too.

"Count me in." Lip is excited at the prospect.

Charlie cat naps for the rest of the ride to campus, and Lip goes to deposit her at her dorm room again so she can sleep. This time she doesn't let him leave.

Over the next couple of days, something occurs to Lip. He is getting serious about Charlie. She intrigues him. He's constantly captivated by her. He's never been one to be in a monogamous relationship, but he hasn't even looked at another girl since that first day of the semester when he met her. The idea of them jetting off to Vegas for the Christmas break excites him. He can't think of anyone else he'd rather be with.

That night when they are working on the Thermodynamics problem set for the week, Lip stops and turns Charlie's chair toward him. "Hey, I've got a question for you. I want us to do something before we leave for Christmas Break."

Charlie looks at him puzzled. "What?"

"I want us to go to the school infirmary. I want us to both get tested – for things, for sexual things. I want us to be exclusive and stop having to use protection. I want us to go to Vegas and know that we are only sleeping with each other." He knew she wasn't sleeping with anyone else, but he's not sure she's convinced about him.

"You want us to WHAT?!" She's never doubted they are moving toward something very special, but this day and age, what he is suggesting is a big commitment from both of them.

"I want us to be exclusive. Listen, I've not been with anyone since we've been together. I just want to make it more _official_." Lip thought about all the women he has been with, but he was always smart about it. After he realized just how many other people Karen had been sleeping with when he was younger, he knew he'd better look out for himself and be careful.

This idea throws Charlie. Stepping into unprotected sex means a level of trust between both of them. She knows she's at that point, but is Lip? "Lip, what we have is great, amazing even, but I know we can't always be together, I mean, we are apart a lot. You go home, and I know you have a history there. I've never questioned you about that, but taking this step means we make a promise to each other that there won't be other people that we are physical with, and that's not going to change without full knowledge to the other person."

"Do you have a problem with that?" He wonders why she is hesitating. His heart skips a beat at the thought of her with someone else.

"No, absolutely not. I can make that commitment to you without another thought, but I don't want you to take it lightly." Charlie pushes for Lip to consider the consequences.

"Believe me, I've given it serious thought and I have no hesitation at all. It's settled then. We'll head to the infirmary this week." He's glad she's agreed and relaxes.

"You got it." She's excited that he's ready to take this step with her.

Later that week they both head to the infirmary and go through the various tests. Lip and Charlie are told they can pick up their results in a couple of days.

After classes are finished on Friday afternoon, they head over to the infirmary. It's a surreal thing to have to do, but it's responsible. They both pick up their results on cards from the nurse. After looking over their own cards quickly, Lip and Charlie smile and swap cards. It's him this time that makes the suggestion. "I'll race you back to the dorms."

 _(Please review this story if you are enjoying it.)_


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few weeks become a blur for Lip and Charlie. The end of the semester means final projects are due, exams are coming up, and there are still part-time jobs for them both. There is less time for everything, especially each other. Occasionally, one or the other will mention the number of days left until Vegas, and it brings smiles to both their faces. Vegas seems very surreal during these days, but the concept of being able to spend more time together makes everything else tolerable. Before they know it, it is the last day of exams.

After the last exam for them both, they grab the carry-on suitcases they've already packed, and Lip and Charlie take the train to the airport. It's such a relief to have the semester behind them, and they can finally allow themselves to be excited for the next couple of weeks.

Lip texts Fiona that they are heading to the airport. She had sounded disappointed when Lip told her he wouldn't be home for Christmas, but leave it to her to finesse a deal out of the news. Lip had to promise that he would bring Charlie to dinner after the New Year and before classes started back.

On the train, Lip and Charlie can finally start talking about something other than school. They sit close, they talk close, and in no time, they are at the airport. Since Lip has never flown before, he is happy to follow Charlie's lead as they weave their way through security. He makes a joke to the TSA agent about all the clothing items he must remove, and asks if anyone is taking him to dinner first. The generally stoic agent begrudgingly cracks a smile. "Have a nice day," Lip winks to the lady TSA agent stacking bins as he put his boots back on. He's determined to share his good mood.

"Serious bunch of folks, aren't they?" Lip comments to Charlie. "They could stand to get laid." Charlie smiles and nods in agreement.

The four hour flight to Vegas is a short respite to transition from the craziness of the last several weeks at school, to the new craziness of the holidays on the Vegas strip. Armando has given Charlie her schedule, and depending on how Lip does bartending in some of the quieter lounges, he may get to work the main floor. Charlie would really like for him to work the high stakes room where she is, but she knows that is unlikely to happen.

Toward the end of the flight, Lip stares out the window contemplating how his life is currently compared to just six short months ago. So much has changed. It amazing what can happen when you just get out of your own way.

"Charlie, that HAS to be the Grand Canyon," Lip gestures out the window, amazed at the magnitude of the gorge.

"Sure is. It's about four hours away from where we will be. If you want, we could take a bus for a day trip there," Charlie offers.

Lip thinks how great that would be. He'd get to see the Grand Canyon. Holy shit.

"Now all I see is desert. Are you sure there is a gambling mecca out here in the middle of the desert?" Lip teases.

"Just keep looking," Charlie responds knowingly.

Lip and Charlie land and make their way to the taxi stand. Charlie decides to let the taxi take them to the first monorail station. Lip laughs and jokes as they pass a pyramid, a short Eiffel Tower, and the petite Statue of Liberty.

"It's like Disney for adults," Charlie explains. "Throw in the gambling, the topless shows, and a bunch of other 'adult only' entertainment, and you'll understand why they say _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_."

They arrive at Armando's casino, and Charlie walks up to the check-in desk while Lip stands in fascination at the opulence of the lobby. "Holy shit," he mouths to Charlie when she looks back his way. It's a quick process at the desk because reception knows the holiday dealers are expected, and the clerk recognizes Charlie immediately. Lip and Charlie are given a set of electronic keys and sent on their way. When they approach the elevator, Charlie looks at the room number and realizes Armando hasn't put them on one of the lower floors as he normally does. He's actually put them up higher on a floor with a view.

"This place is un-fucking-believable," Lip says as they stand in the glass elevator.

"Sure is. You'll get used to it, but I love seeing your reaction to everything," Charlie laughs.

During their laughter, Lip decidedly steps in front of Charlie and kisses her deeply.

"You like an audience, huh?" Charlie suggests as glass elevators pass them on both sides.

"I wonder if they think people wouldn't get frisky in the elevators if they made them glass?" Lip suggests.

"Don't get any ideas about testing that theory please" Charlie replies as she responds to Lip's kiss with another.

They get off the elevator on their floor, and Charlie finds the room and inserts the key to open the door. Now it is her turn to be overwhelmed. Armando has put them in one of the standard rooms, but one with an incredible view above the strip through the floor to ceiling windows. "Wow, that sure is nice of him. I guess he got the impression when I was talking about you that I really like you. He's helping me impress you!" She walks to the window to see the view, and Lip comes up beside her. "Lip, wait until you see this at night. It'll be incredible."

Lip appreciates the view out the window, but quickly decides he wants to continue what they started in the elevator. He spies a remote for the blackout curtains on the table, and presses a button. Charlie starts explaining that the blackout curtains, and the reason there are no windows in the casinos, are so people can pretend it is nighttime 24 hours a day.

Lip hears her, but his mind is somewhere else. "How long do we have until we meet Armando for our uniforms and final schedules?" Lip asks with fake innocence.

"A few hours," she smiles as he leaves the curtains slightly separate so there is enough light to still enjoying looking at each other.

Lip then deftly grabs Charlie and pulls her to him so fast that she barely catches her breath before his lips are on hers. She quickly balances herself, because she realizes he is pulling off his shirt while still kissing her. She craftily does the same. They need each other. They need this pleasure – this release. It's been a stressful few weeks. They've worked hard, and they deserve it.

Their lovemaking is so fast and intense, that Lip and Charlie fall fast asleep in each other's arms afterward. The toll the last few weeks have taken on them pushes them into a deep sleep. They wake to Charlie's alarm, shower, and head to Armando's office.


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lip continues to be fascinated at how over-the-top everything is in the casino. It really is a playground for every vice a person may have. Gambling with free drinks – has there ever been a more lovely combination?

"Remember what they say about everything in this town," Charlie states. "It's all paid for by losers."

"The must lose an awful lot."

"They do."

Lip and Charlie exit the elevator onto the penthouse floor. Armando's office is here, along with some ultra-luxury suites. They walk in at their appointed time, and Armando is waiting for them. He gives Charlie a quick business-like hug, and puts out his hand to Lip. Lip gladly receives the greeting. "How is your room?" Armando asks Charlie. Charlie gratefully responds, "Very nice Armando, you didn't have to give us such a nice room…

…but we will thoroughly enjoy it." Lip finishes for her.

Armando laughs, "I'm sure you will." Armando is reminded of the novelty of young love as he looks at Charlie and Lip. "Alright you two, you are here to work, and work you shall." Armando walks them over to the supply area. He hands Lip two pairs of the standard employee black pants in his size, two white shirts and two vests. Instead of the normal tie, all the male bartenders are wearing bow ties during the holidays. "If you need any of that altered, just contact housekeeping. We have a great tailor on staff. You have two sets of everything. When you aren't wearing one set, make sure the other goes thru our laundry service. They will clean it and press it for you. Everyone is to look sharp all the time, no excuses." Armando is to the point and a man of business. "Charlie, do you have everything you need?" Armando continues.

"Yes, I brought everything and already sent it to be pressed," she dutifully replies.

"Alright, Lip, you first. Here is your schedule for the first two nights. You'll work with Eddie down in the piano lounge. Things are a little quieter there, and you can get your feet wet. Eddie will be there to guide you along. The drinks might be a little fancier than what you are used to, so don't be afraid to ask. After two nights, Eddie will let me know if we can use you somewhere else in the casino. Your shifts won't be quite as long as Charlie's, and you'll get the required breaks. No drinking or gambling on breaks, and no gambling at tables in our casino, period. If you want to sit at a table, there are plenty of other casinos that'll take your money. I can't let anything look suspicious with employees at our own tables. Got it?" Armando lays out the nuts and bolts of what is expected.

"Got it," Lip succinctly replies.

"Charlie, you know the drill. I want you in the $5000 minimum room as much as you can tolerate. We've got some of our best customers coming in this week and next, and they'll be glad to see you. No extra breaks, and switch down to the $1000 room if things get too intense for several hours so you don't burn out. Although I've never seen you do it, remember to give Greta the signal if you need off a table. I'll make sure you get the required time off between shifts, but I haven't allowed you any extra time off just because you brought a friend. You two are young and smart, and I expect a lot of work from you both. You can enjoy all the casino amenities when you are off the clock, but remember to make sleep a priority," he gives Lip a quick glance during this last statement.

"Well, Lip and I are both here to make some money, so you can count on that," Charlie says reassuringly.

Armando stands. Their time is up. He politely walks them to the door, and shakes Lip's hand again. "Alright, you two work hard, and have some fun."

Lip and Charlie go downstairs for a late dinner before they each are expected to work a few hours overnight. It's kind of a warm-up shift for them both. "Looks like Eddie is expecting me at 11 tonight. They must only trust me with the graveyard shift at this point," Lip bemoans.

"Believe me, it's not the graveyard shift. Eleven to four is peak around here. Get ready to have your days and nights switched." Charlie finds them some quick sandwiches at the casino deli.

"Let's take these upstairs to eat. I'm actually due on at 10." Charlie is already in work mode.

As they walk back through the casino, Lip studies the faces of the various people. The ones sitting at the slot machines and the electronic poker machines are trancelike – pushing buttons methodically. Intermittently, the machine replies with the melodic "ding, ding, ding" signaling a win. The machine gives them back just enough to keep them interested. Occasionally, you hear a big cash-out at a machine, and it makes everyone else in hearing range push buttons more fervently. Lip imagines the algorithms for the electronic games are specifically programmed for periodic wins, while overall making sure the player loses.

At the tables, there is more energy. This time of night is still 'early' and the tables are mostly filled with tourists intermixed with a few serious gamblers. The room is lively with all the various lights, sounds, and constant murmur of voices at various decibels.

Lip and Charlie head up to their room where they eat their sandwiches and get dressed. Although early, Lip goes ahead and puts on his clothes to make sure everything fits. Charlie retreats to the bathroom to touch up her makeup and hair. She comes out to see Lip looking debonair is his bartending uniform. "You look great!" she says. "Remember, you flirt with the ladies just for better tips. Don't let them think they are getting your room key," she mockingly threatens.

Charlie goes over to the closet to get her clothes. Lip busies himself with his bowtie. When he turns, Charlie is dressed for her shift. "Now, wait a minute. You are worried about someone asking _me for my key?!"_ Charlie is in her typical black skirt and fitted shirt, but this shirt has a deliberate sheerness to it.

"Standard issue holiday uniform," Charlie playfully tells Lip. "And hopefully really good tips."

Lip crosses the room. He wants to be close to her for just another minute before they go their separate ways for the evening. "Well, just remember who you are coming back to each night," Lip whispers and he brushes Charlie's neck with his lips.

The next two weeks Lip and Charlie put in shifts practically every night. After two nights, Lip is moved from the lounge to the main floor. He's much busier with making drinks for the gamblers on the floor, but he also gets plenty of customers to the bar itself. Some patrons are drowning their sorrows after big losses, while others grab drinks before dinner or a show. Some groups of young women are clearly on a bachelorette weekend, and enjoy flirting with him. Charlie is right. The tips are outstanding. When he isn't busy, he loves studying the dealers at the tables, and wonders about Charlie in the high stakes rooms.

Lip's and Charlie's shifts generally end within an hour of each other and in the early darkness of the new day. When they aren't exhausted, Lip and Charlie reconnect by sharing candlelit showers, baths or just sitting and enjoying the view of the city below them while they talk quietly. Many mornings they are making love as the sun breaks the horizon, and then they slumber peacefully next to each other while most of the world is beginning its day.

During the afternoons, Lip and Charlie try to find an unoccupied cabana by the hotel pool. They take brunch or deli sandwiches out to the cabana and leisurely enjoy the down time before their evening shifts. The December desert sunshine feels nice after spending most of their waking hours at night and inside. They push their loungers together, and intermittently sleep, talk, whisper and laugh. They learn a lot about each other during these days, and like each other even more.

Since Lip and Charlie both will work Christmas Eve and Christmas night, they plan a day off together beforehand and take a group charter bus to the Grand Canyon. It is a Christmas gift they buy each other. On the quiet bus ride, they hold hands and sleep. When they arrive at the canyon, they find a quiet spot along the south rim trail and eat their picnic lunch while staring at the impressive view.

"It sure makes one's life and problems insignificant in the scheme of things," Lip comments.

"True. For me, it also makes me feel part of something larger and grander. This huge chasm has a purpose, possibly just to inspire, but we also have a purpose."

"That too," Lip laughs. She's serious, and he knows it. She has a drive that he has lacked, but he has certainly started believing his life does have a purpose lately -something more than hustling and getting by.

They spend the time they have walking along the canyon rim and enjoying the different vantage points of the trail. Each turn seems to have a different, but equally awe-inspiring, view. They take lots of pictures of themselves with incredible canyon backgrounds. They send a couple to Fiona and wish her an early Christmas. They send one to Robert and tease him about snow skiing in the cold while they are loving the desert warmth.

"I think he's getting a little sick of us," Charlie remarks.

"Oh, I think he's happy for us. I'm sure he's having a great time himself picking up cute, young snowboarders. He'll have great stories for us when we get back. He also does."

"Very true!" Charlie agrees.

They make their way back to the casino, and finish out their day off by going to one of the late evening shows in the casino. All the feathers and sparkles and scantily clad girls are Vegas at its best. It's a good show, and they even indulge in some gambling at the quarter machines before heading up to their room before dawn.

Lip and Charlie return to work for the next week. One night Armando lets Lip work in the high stakes room where Charlie is. There are ten blackjack tables in this room, and a bar on each side, each staffed with two bartenders. The casino wants to make sure these players are adequately inebriated, so quick service is dutifully provided.

Lip is close enough to the tables to watch Charlie do her multiple one hour shifts on various tables. Each hour, the Blackjack dealers are switched out, and generally escape for 20 minutes to the break area at the back of the coat room. A quick energy boost of water and snacks, and they are at it again. Lip recognizes that being a dealer is not easy. You have to stay mentally sharp for hours on end. However, the harder working dealers keep their energy up at the table to make it as entertaining as the players want, and get tipped accordingly. Lip sees the $100 chips thrown Charlie's way more often than most of the others.

The repertoire she has with most of the players is very good. Some know her by name, even without her name tag, and greet her when she comes to the table. With these players, there is small amounts of conversation intermixed with the gameplay. Other tables are only serious players, but she excels here too because of her swiftness and professionalism. Everything runs very methodically, until a player get short-tempered when their luck turns. Charlie and the other dealers are able to diffuse those situations with minimal effort. There are pit-bosses and guards standing by if things get out of control, but that rarely happens.

On one of Charlie's breaks, Lip signals to the other bartender that he is taking a quick break. He follows her to the break area. She's already got a bottle of water in her hand when he catches up to her. When she hears him, she turns and smiles. "What do you think? How do you like it up here in the high roller rooms?" she questions Lip.

"I love studying the interactions between the players and dealers. It's very interesting. You are fun to watch." Lip puts his hands lightly on Charlie's hips. She steps closer and kisses him.

"I'm glad you are here and we can work together. I can't look over at you often, but knowing you are there is nice." She kisses him again, more passionately. The dealers sometimes get caught up in the game adrenaline, especially as the pots get into the tens of thousands. Charlie's table has been exchanging piles of chips for the last hour. She's looking for a way to use that energy.

"Hey, stay professional now. We are working," Lip senses her excitement.

"I know, but what better way to clear my head than with a quick make-out session with one of the bartenders," Charlie teases. Lip gladly returns her deep kisses, but pushes her away when things get heated quickly.

"Wow, we need for this rest of this shift to go quickly." Lip could easily get carried away with Charlie in the break area, but a dealer would walk in on them any minute.

"Party pooper," Charlie says mockingly hurt as she walks back to the table room.

Lip stays back for a minute as he smiles and tries to compose himself. Thankfully, their shift is over in two hours.

Lip and Charlie's last week together in Vegas starts drawing to an end, and Lip prepares to leave the day before New Year's Eve. They start talking about returning to school and the demands of the next semester.

"Oh, do we have to start thinking about school again?" Charlie whines. This time together and away has been like a parallel universe to campus and school.

"We don't have to. We can talk about dinner at my house instead, but school is less scary than my family."

"Dinner will be nice Lip! I can't wait to put faces with all these people you've told me about! I want to meet them."

"Be careful what you ask for," Lip warns.

On the morning Lip must leave, he unexpectedly wakes up before his alarm. He rolls over and looks at Charlie in the morning light while listening to her breathe softly. He thinks about how fast these last weeks have gone by, and how much he'll miss her. He moves some of the hair off her face, and the slight tickle wakes her. She opens her eyes to see him looking thoughtfully back at her. Lip gently slides his hand down her shoulder, arm, waist, and hips. He wants to touch her to remember how she feels while he is back home without her. Charlie guides Lip's hand and encourages him to explore her more. She'll miss his touch. She pulls him on top of her and enjoys the pressure of his weight on her body. Lip takes his time kissing and caressing her; both of them savoring each sensation of their love making.

Charlie sleeps peacefully as Lip gets ready for his flight. He tries not to wake her again as he kisses her lips slightly before leaving. He closes the door quietly, and heads to housekeeping to give his uniforms to the laundry staff. He crosses the casino floor and reluctantly heads to the taxi stand.


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh my god, you look incredible!" Fiona squeals as Lip makes his way from the front door to the kitchen. She hugs him hard, then holds him at arm's length. "You look rested and tan!" With him home, the Gallagher clan is fully accounted for, except for Frank as usual. Lip hugs Debs, Ian, Carl and Liam. He scoops Franny out of the highchair and puts her on his hip. He grabs a tissue and skillfully wipes her runny nose.

"That's what spending your afternoons lounging by a desert pool in December does for you," Lip cheerfully replies.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you look happy," Ian suggests.

"Well, that's not the only reason. We worked hard, but we found time for fun stuff too." He smiles as what all that implies.

"So, everything went well?" Fiona asks. "No giving into Sin City's temptations?"

"Nope, but that's the place to do about anything destructive you want to do, believe me!"

"Did you see hookers walking the street in daylight?" Carl prods.

"I'm sure there were a few on the strip at any given time." Lip laughingly responds to Carl.

"Come sit and tell us about it. We've all been miserable with too much snow and sharing colds," Fiona says with some lingering raspiness to her voice. "Frannie is the last to have it, so wash your hands after you wipe her nose."

They all hang around the kitchen for Lip to tell them about working in Vegas and seeing the Grand Canyon. They ask lots of details and look at his pictures. They are happy for him, and subsequently fill Lip in on what he's missed since he was home last. Neighborhood gossip mostly. The young Gallagher's troubles aren't one of the main themes of the neighborhood anymore. They still like to keep things interesting, but mostly stay out of trouble now.

Everyone scatters to do their own thing since they lost so many days to colds. Lip and Fiona stay behind in the kitchen. Lip sits at the counter while Fiona does dishes. "So, we are meeting Charlie soon, huh?" Fiona asks.

"Yep. She'll work through the weekend and take a plane back Monday morning when she gets off her last shift. We should do dinner Monday night since classes start back up on Wednesday."

"Won't she be tired?"

"She'll come back and sleep most of the day. We'll be good for Monday night."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. I must say, you look the best I've seen you in a very long time. You look happy. You like this girl?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot."

"Well, she must be something special then."

"She is."

"So, we have you for the next couple of days? Want to do something fun for New Year's?" Fiona suggests.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"A night out. You, me and Ian. We'll start out at the Alibi and spend some time with Kev and V then maybe hit a dance club."

"Sounds like a plan." Lip dries the dishes Fiona has washed and heads up to his old bunk. Carl sleeps on the top when he's home now, so Lip throws himself on the bottom. He stretches his arms on the pillow above his head and stares at the bottom of the bunk. It feels so strange to be here after his time with Charlie in Vegas. He spends some time thinking back on it just to make sure it all really happened.

Lip, Fiona and Ian go out for New Year's Eve. They hit Kev and V's bar first, then find a loud dance club and dance into the New Year. Fiona is pretty drunk, but Lip and Ian stick to non-alcoholic beer. They keep an eye on her, because it's been a long time since she's cut loose. She deserves it, and they are happy to laugh with her as they help her walk home with one brother on each side of her.

Monday comes, and Lip goes over the last details for dinner that night. He runs to the store, and gets the last of the supplies. The whole crowd will be there, so Fiona, Carl, Debs and V will cook while Lip gets Charlie back to the dorms to sleep and Ian has a shift.

"You know, Frank will show up for dinner tonight." Fiona reminds Lip. "He's always curious when one of us brings someone new around. Do you think Charlie is ready for the Frank experience?"

"Not sure. I'll step in if I have to. I want her to meet the rest of you, and I guess he comes with the territory." Lip isn't looking forward to that aspect of the night.

Lip checks on Charlie's flight status on his phone, and leaves to grab the train to the airport. It's been four days since he left her sleeping peacefully in Vegas. He's ready to have her back.

Lip sees Charlie in the crowd, and before he knows it, she's crossed the distance between them, and hopped into his arms while wrapping her legs around him. He gladly returns her quick kisses, and laughs as she stays wrapped around him. People in the crowd around them smile at the sweet reunion.

"Well, hello there. I missed you too." He holds her to him with one hand while he grabs the handle of her roll-on bag with the other. She stays clinging to him until they reach the escalator.

"That was a long four days!" She says as she stands next to him on the escalator.

"Yes, it certainly was." Lip is glad to have her beside him again.


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lip and Charlie pick up a 12-pack of beer and three bottles of wine before heading to dinner at the Gallagher house. They don't plan to drink any of it, but they know the others will enjoy it.

Lip stands with Charlie on the front porch before opening the door. He kisses her and says "Please don't hold anything that is about to happen against me."

"You worry too much. How bad can it be?" He opens the door and she walks through it first. They are immediately greeted by Debs, and Lip proceeds to do all the introductions. Everything is set up like it is at Thanksgiving, and everyone is in a festive mood. Lip passes out the beer and V opens a bottle of wine.

"Thank you for doing all this Fiona," he says while handing Fiona the glass of wine V has poured for her.

"I had lots of help, and I'm looking forward to it," she replies before taking a long sip.

The room is a hubbub of conversation. Carl is with Charlie asking her about all the things he's heard about Vegas. Charlie is patiently answering him and not holding back. Carl is seventeen, and she's sure he's heard it all before.

"But you can be in Vegas and not see any of that stuff. There is plenty of trouble to be found, but you have to know how to ask. Mostly, the town is full of tourists that are there for the atmosphere, the shows, and some innocent gambling."

"Yeah, you have to pay attention to notice who is actually a prostitute. The scantily dressed ladies coming off the elevators at 4 or 5 in the morning are the obvious ones." Lip adds to the conversation.

"It sounds like my kind of place," Kevin interjects while V elbows him in the ribs.

Everyone works on setting the table, and Debs finishes feeding Frannie. With Frannie's cold, she plans to take her upstairs to sleep while everyone eats.

They all hear the front door slam, and Frank comes through the living room. He doesn't look too intoxicated, but sometimes it is hard to tell. "Well hello family and friends. Have the festivities started without me?" Frank practically shouts to the crowd.

"It doesn't look like it," V says knowing Frank's been at the Alibi for a couple of hours.

"Ah, this lovely thing must be Charlie." He says as he approaches Lip and Charlie.

Charlie puts her hand out and says "It's nice to meet you Mr. Gallagher."

Fiona's wine almost comes out her nose as she laughs at Frank being called _Mr. Gallagher._

"Well, it's nice to see someone with manners around here." Frank says as he lifts Charlie's hand to his mouth and kisses it.

"You are going to want to use some hand sanitizer on that hand now." Lip says as he hands Charlie some soap and points toward the sink.

"Well, that wasn't very nice my son." Frank says to Lip pointedly.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Ian suggests. He just came off a long shift.

The crowd makes its way to the long table and everyone finds a spot. Frank finagles himself across from Charlie, and Fiona sits at the end where Frank should be. Fiona asks Kev to sit at the other end so he can carve the turkey while lasagna and other varieties of foods are passed around.

"Charlie, we don't usually eat with a theme. We like a bunch of different stuff, so you should be able to find something you like." Fiona explains.

"It looks like a great selection. Don't worry about me." Charlie replies after plopping mashed potatoes on her plate next to the lasagna.

Everyone gets a chance to put what they want on their plates, and Franks grabs a bottle of wine. He fills his glass before beginning to pour some into Charlie's and Lip's. "No thank you, I'm fine." Charlie says to Frank.

Frank ignores her and fills her glass and Lip's. Lip immediately passes the glasses down to Kev and V.

"What up with that? We are celebrating. One glass of wine won't hurt you." Frank questions.

"Don't make a big deal out of it Frank." Lip says as he continues eating.

"I know my son is a recovering alcoholic Charlie, but what's your reason?" Frank says in an accusatory manner.

"Lay off Frank." Lip interjects.

"It's okay Lip." Charlie says while slightly squeezing Lip's hand under the table. She turns back to Frank. "I just don't drink. My life is complicated enough right now without adding that."

"Yes, school. How is that going for you? Are you as smart as my son here?" Frank actually sounds a little proud. He indirectly thinks Lip being smart is a reflection of some level of intelligence on his part.

"She's smarter." Lip informs Frank.

"Really?!" Frank is taken aback.

"I wouldn't say that. We are both smart in different ways." Charlie says while looking at Lip.

"Well, if you are so smart, why aren't you at Harvard? Isn't that the best school?" Frank is getting a little riled up.

"Drop it Frank." Fiona commands from the end of the table.

Charlie doesn't let Frank get to her. "Actually, I started working for a company after high school that competes with Harvard for research grants. If I went to Harvard, where I was also accepted, I would have to forfeit my place on the fellowship team. I think our team does better work, and didn't want to step away from it. Lip and I are at a great school."

"Good answer," Ian says, annoyed with Frank.

"I want to know about your card dealing in Vegas. When people hand you wads of money, can't you slip some in your pocket?" Carl asks enthusiastically.

"We are all on cameras. There are very strict procedures for taking money. It is counted in view of the camera, and placed in a chute while being closely monitored."

"I'm sure someone has figured out how to get some of that cash, or even chips into their pockets." Kevin continues the conversation.

Lip intervenes so Charlie can eat. "Everything they do is on the table in clear view. Even when she is given a tip, is has to be placed on a certain part of the table in view before she is able to put it in the tip bag.

"The tips must be good," V asks.

"Most of the time. Of course, the winners tip better than the losers." Charlie smiles at V.

The table conversation continues, and Fiona strategically pulls the focus off of Charlie. She asks Carl about military school and he shares some of his military school stories. After lots of laughter, Kev and V fill everyone it on the stories circulating at the bar.

Lip winks at Charlie, and is glad she held her own with Frank. He figured she would.

Lip is ready for this meal to be over so Frank will leave to find someplace else to get drunk. He slides his chair away from the table, and starts to gather dishes. Everyone carries dishes and glasses and food into the kitchen.

"Since everyone worked so hard, please let me and Lip wash the dishes." Charlie says to Fiona as she's stacking dishes on the counter.

Lip takes the dishes Charlie is carrying. "No, we'll clean up. I'd rather you sleep some. I saw you hiding yawns all during dinner. Come with me." Lip takes Charlie's hand and takes her upstairs to the bottom bunk so she can rest. Being with his family can be exhausting, and she's done enough.

Lip bounds back down the stairs and starts cleaning up with everyone while more beer is passed around and Frank makes himself comfortable at the kitchen table with a freshly opened bottle of wine. At least he's drinking it out of a glass. It's an improvement.

"Didn't Charlie get enough sleep today after she landed?" Fiona asks Lip.

"Uh, no. I kept her a little busy this afternoon." He says with a smirk.

"I don't blame you." Kev says while covering food. "I think she's sexy as hell, in a smart kind of way."

"I think she's very nice, and she seems to keep you straight." Fiona remarks.

"She's got some guts to her. I like that." V chimes in. "She didn't seem to have any trouble handling Frank."

"I'll give her credit." Frank says as a surprise to everyone. "But, the sad part is, I have no doubt my son will fuck it up."

"FRANK!" most of the room says in unison.

"Why would you say that?" Lip says somewhat defensively.

"Oh, she's smart and pretty and all that trivial stuff, but mostly, she's a no-nonsense person. She not going to put up with the stunts you like to pull Lip."

"Lip hasn't been pulling any 'stunts' Frank." Fiona shoots back at Frank.

"But he will. Gallaghers have it in their blood. There's no getting around it. And when he does, she'll drop him like a hot potato. That girl's got determination, something my dear son sorely lacks. The minute he steers off her path, she'll cut him loose and move along her way."

"Frank, don't you have somewhere else to go?" Ian suggests. He's very hopeful for his brother, but he knows some of what Frank says is true. It seems to be in the Gallagher blood to destroy anything good.

"Yep, I do. That's enough family time for today." He saunters out the back door with the wine bottle in his hand.

"Don't listen to him Lip," Deb says to try to comfort Lip.

"Don't worry Debs. I quit listening to Frank a long time ago," as Lip continues to dry dishes and V puts them away.

When everything is cleaned up, Lip goes up the stairs to retrieve Charlie.

When he gets to the boys' room, he sees Frannie sitting on Lip's pillow. Charlie has her head on Frannie's lap and is sleeping soundly. Frannie has her hands in Charlie's hair and looks up at Lip with snot running out of her nose and says "Pretty."

"Yes, she's pretty." Lip repeats as he picks up Frannie. He carries her to Debs' room. "Debs, did you know Frannie was awake and wandering around? She was in with Charlie and probably sneezed all over her."

"Oops, I'm sorry. I generally just make sure the gate is latched on the top of the stairs, and she can walk around if she wakes up."

Lip goes back to wake up Charlie. She looks so peaceful that he hates to wake her. He carefully moves over her and slips under the covers behind her. He wraps his arm over her and puts his face near her hair. He breathes her in, closes his eyes, and falls quickly asleep.


	8. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's Tuesday, the day before classes start, and everyone is flowing back onto campus. Lip and Charlie check their upcoming schedules and find Robert to see what classes they have together. They've lucked out, and all three have Hydraulics and Materials together, their main engineering classes. However, Robert and Lip decided on a Sociology class as an elective, while Charlie and Naoko opted for an advanced programming class.

"You must be crazy," Lip tells Charlie when he sees her course load. It's not that she has more hours than he does, he just can't believe the electives she's decided to take. "The idea is to put easy classes in your schedule when you can, not hard ones!"

"I guess that depends on what you consider a hard class." Charlie smiles at Lip knowing he's talking about her programming class.

Classes begin, and everyone settles into the routine of the new semester. By Thursday, Charlie starts getting congested, and she and Lip conclude that she got Frannie's cold.

"Don't kiss me," she says to him after Hydraulics class.

"Come here," he says as he kisses her forehead.

"You are taking your chances," Charlie warns him.

"I'll risk it," he cheerfully replies.

On Friday, Lip is standing with Henry and Robert outside of the central campus tunnel. This spot is where everyone in their crowd meets after Friday classes so they can coordinate any weekend study groups. It's been snowing since the night before, and the air has a cold bitterness to it. Naoko joins them and Lip asks why Charlie isn't with him since they just had their programming class together.

"She's really dragging today. She asked that I go ahead," Naoko tells him.

Friday is the one day of the week Lip and Charlie don't have at least one class together, so he hasn't seen her yet today. Just then, Lip spots her walking toward him. Charlie is definitely walking slower, and her arms are crossed tightly like she can't get warm. She reaches his side. "Are you okay?" he says as he puts his arm around her.

"Just some chills. It's miserable out here, and I need a nap." She unwraps her arms, and Lip grabs her gloved hand while he and everyone else coordinate weekend study plans. Charlie is very quiet and doesn't have any input. While Lip is talking to Robert, Lip feels Charlie's hand pull against his as she starts to lose her balance. He turns to her as he sees her steady herself.

"Whoa, what was that?" Lip asks while he studies Charlie a little harder.

"I'm just very tired. You all continue and let me know. I'm heading to my room."

Lip pulls Charlie closer to him to kiss her forehead before she leaves. When he does, he is shocked at how hot she feels. "Charlie! You are burning up!"

"It's just this cold virus I have. I'm sure I have a fever."

"No, you are REALLY burning up. That's not a normal fever. We need to get you to the infirmary," Lip forcefully tells her.

"I just need some sleep," Charlie counters.

"Nope, don't argue with me Charlie, you are SICK! I've seen Liam with a high temperature, and it's not something to mess with." Lip hands his books and Charlie's books to Robert and asks him to take them back to the dorms with him. Lip grabs Charlie's hand again and leads her in the direction of the student health building.

When they get to the infirmary, one of the nurses takes Charlie's temperature and it is 104 degrees. She looks a little concerned and asks Charlie how long she's had a fever. Charlie replies that she woke up at 3 a.m. hot. The nurse sends them both down the hallway to meet with the doctor on staff. He takes a stethoscope, and listens to Charlie's chest and asks her a few more questions.

"Well, young lady, you will be spending the night with us," the doctor informs Charlie.

"What? Why?!" She asks.

"Because we need to put you in a room and start an IV to cool you down and get some liquids in you," the doctor replies matter-of-factly.

"Can't you just send me back to my room with some ibuprofen or something?" Charlie implores.

"Nope." He pushes a button for the nurse to return, and he conveys his instructions to have Charlie set up in a room with an IV. The nurse leads Charlie out of the room and Lip goes to follow.

"Can you stay back just a second?" the doctor asks Lip.

"Sure." Lip says as he sits back down. "What's up doc?" They both laugh at the Bugs Bunny quote.

"We've seen quite a few students come in here with colds and flu this week, but hers is the highest temperature we've seen. Is she especially run down for any reason? That could explain the high fever," he asks Lip. "I assume you are her boyfriend, and would know such things?"

Lip thinks back to how many shifts they worked over the break, and how many more Charlie continued to work after he left. Add to that taking a red-eye home to spend the evening with his family, and Lip not letting her always get the sleep she probably needed… "Yes, I am her boyfriend, and yes, you could say she was probably exhausted when she got sick from my niece," he replies a little guiltily.

"Well, I'd like to keep an eye on her tonight, at least. I'd want to see which direction this fever is going before I let her walk out of here."

"Good idea." Lip says as he appreciatively shakes the doctor's hand.

The doctor shows Lip out of the room and points in the direction that he can find the nurse and Charlie. When Lip catches up to them, he sees that they've already got Charlie in a gown, and in a bed. The nurse is just beginning to place the needle in Charlie's arm for the IV. Lip stays back and lets her finish.

"I think if I just get some sleep, I'll be fine," Charlie says to the nurse, not crazy about being confined.

Lip walks in then. "Charlie, you are pretty sick. Let's do what's best to get you better."

The nurse smiles at the nice looking young man giving good advice. "Listen to him," she tells Charlie. "Getting your fever down and some fluids in you will let your body fight the virus better," she continues to convince Charlie.

Within twenty minutes of starting the IV, Charlie falls fast asleep. Lip is sitting in a chair next to her bed when the nurse returns an hour later. The nurse takes Charlie's temperature, and Lip can see from the readout that it's gone up to 104.5 degrees.

"That's not the direction we want." Lip states to the nurse.

"No, but we've got some other tricks up our sleeve." She then adds something to Charlie's IV. "This is specific for the fever; doctor's orders if her fever continued to go up."

Another hour passes, and Lip is still in the chair when the nurse returns. She checks Charlie's temperature, and it's still 104.5. "Does that mean it's stopped going up?" Lip asks, with some concern in his voice.

"Probably, but we'll keep checking." She adjusts Charlie's blankets before she turns to Lip. "You've been here for a while already. Why don't you go take a break? Go get something to eat."

"Nah, I really don't want to leave her, until I know she's okay."

"It might be several hours before her fever breaks."

"That's okay. I want to be here." Lip slightly smiles to the nurse. His worry overshadows his charm. When she leaves, Lip pulls out his phone and calls Ian. He tells Ian about Charlie's flu, her temperature, and that they are in the infirmary.

"None of us got that sick when we had our colds during Christmas," Ian offers Lip.

"I know. The doc asked if maybe she had been run down before she got sick. Of course she was. She works like crazy, has school, and has me to deal with too." Lip explains.

"Do you want me to come out there and sit with you for a while?" Ian offers.

"No, that's not necessary. Just tell me how high her temperature can go before I have to start worrying about her brain frying." Lip tries to say jokingly, but can't hide his concern for how sick Charlie is.

"You've got a ways to go. They'll put her in an ice bath before that happens." Ian tries to reassure Lip. "Are they checking her temperature hourly?"

"Yes. But it's hard to tell if it's holding, or still might go up. I don't like it. I feel responsible." Lip tells his brother in frustration.

"I'm sure Charlie wouldn't look at it that way. She's tough, and isn't doing anything she doesn't want to."

Two hours later, Ian texts that he's on campus with Chinese takeout. He asks Lip how to find him. They meet in a campus coffee shop near the infirmary. "Thanks for coming Ian, even though I told you not to."

"That is what family is for. Hey, listen, people get sick Lip. The doctors and nurses sound like they are doing what they are supposed to," Ian reiterates as he puts food in front of both of them. "Eat." He commands his brother.

"An hour ago, her temp was up to 104.7 degrees. I started imagining it continuing to go up and thinking the worst. I couldn't stop myself. She's so smart, and she really likes me. I don't want either of those parts of her brain to change," Lip says as he pushes the noodles around in the box.

"Like I said, they'll have her in an ice bath before then. Try not to worry so much."

"And she hasn't woken up either." Lip adds.

"That's actually a good thing. Her body is using all its energy to get better. Don't be surprised if she sleeps over 24 hours."

"Great. I might lose my mind by then." Lip is slightly defeated.

Ian knew his brother was compassionate; he saw it after Karen's accident. Now he seems even more pained. It's like Lip is physically suffering too, not just Charlie. Ian pushes another takeout box in front of Lip. "Eat something."

Lip ignores the gesture. "I'm crazy about her Ian. I don't know when it happened, but I started seeing her in my future. Actually, I started to see that I _have_ a future, but Charlie is there with me. I'm sure that's because of her."

"It's not just her. You've always had that potential, but none of us could get you to see it."

"Exactly. I had a hard time seeing a reason for looking ahead, but now I do." Lip sets the chopsticks down and walks up to the store counter. "A pack of cigarettes please, whatever you have." Lip walks back to the table tapping the cigarette box against his hand, as all smokers do.

"I thought you quit," Ian says with curiosity.

"I did. C'mon. I want to head back." Lip says while opening the cellophane on the pack.

"Eat something first, and we'll walk back over there." Ian insists.

Lip sits again, glad his brother is there. He piles two or three bites in his mouth while Ian finishes. They toss the boxes into the nearby trashcan and wrap their scarves around their faces as they head back out. Lip lights a cigarette and takes a deep drag.

When they reach the infirmary steps, Ian reassures Lip again not to worry so much. Lip paces while finishing his cigarette. He flicks it into the snow and gives his brother a tight embrace. "Thanks man for coming. I really appreciate it." Lip bounds back up the steps to the door as Ian walks away.

When Lip enters the room, he sees the nurse checking Charlie's temperature again. 104.7 still. "Did you get something to eat?" she asks Lip.

"Yeah, I did." he replies as he starts removing all his layers and returns to the chair he's pulled up to Charlie's bed.

"I guess you don't plan on moving from that spot now, huh?" the nurse asks, knowing the answer.

"Nope."

"I'll bring you a blanket," she says kindly.


	9. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lip tries not to obsess about how high Charlie's fever is, but he is very uneasy seeing her unresponsive for so long. He attempts to pass the time by answering all the texts he receives, but it only adds to his frustration. He considers going out for another cigarette, but would really prefer not to give into that old habit. He scoots the chair closer to the bed, and stretches his arm across Charlie's shins. He lays his head on his arm, so he can still see her.

Finally, Lip succumbs to all the mental stress of the day and falls asleep. A different nurse comes through the night to check on Charlie's temperature, and it stops rising.

About 8 a.m., the nurse that first saw them the day before comes in. She places a hand on Lip's shoulder and he startles awake. "Good morning," the nurse says in a chipper voice.

"Morning?" It takes him a minute to get his bearings. He raises his head and sees Charlie, still asleep. "What's her temperature?!" Lip demands, realizing it's been hours and he hasn't a clue if she's better or worse.

"103.5, she's probably past the worse of it," the nurse says lightly.

"How do you know it won't go up again?" Lip asks quizzically.

"It could, but generally when the body gets the upper hand, it continues in that direction as long as the person keeps resting. Charlie seems to be resting more comfortably now than she was yesterday."

Lip sees Charlie rolled onto her side, like she normally sleeps. "Yes, she does."

"Go get some breakfast, or do something else to get out of here. Come back in a couple of hours, and she might be awake by then," the nurse encourages Lip.

Lip decides she might be right, and grabs his coat and scarf. When he steps outside the building, he absent-mindedly lights another cigarette. He stands on the stairs, staring out at the snow in the morning light, thinking about the last eighteen hours. He looks down at the cigarette in his hand, and purposefully stomps it out on the concrete. He tosses the mostly full pack into the trash can.

Lip heads back to the dorms, showers, and retrieves their books from Robert. He gives Robert an update on Charlie, and Robert decides to swing by the infirmary before his study group meets.

"We are going to work on the Hydraulics problem set. Do you want to join us?" Robert reminds Lip of the problem set due Monday.

"Nah, I want to get back to Charlie. I'll work on them, but if I get stuck, can I find you tonight?" Lip asks. The group really watches out for each other.

"Sure. Or tomorrow. I have plans with a female tonight – no offense."

Lip chuckles, "None taken." He remembers that Robert generally stays busy on Saturday nights with one of his many lady friends.

Lip gathers his books and notes and heads back to the infirmary.

When he enters the room, Charlie is still asleep. The nurse is there, and lets Lip know that her temperature is down to 102 degrees. "It's really good that you brought her in yesterday. I think we have her down to something more manageable now. When she wakes up, we can probably release her."

That is good news. Lip relaxes more. He decides to spread his Hydraulics book and notes along the side of the bed in front of Charlie. He scoots the chair back up, and starts working on the problem set. He says the problems out loud, just as he would if they were working together. He manages the first and second problem, but gets stuck on the third. He repeats the problem out loud twice, hoping he can make sense of it. Suddenly, he hears in a soft voice, "Use the Bernoulli equation." He quickly looks up at her, and she hasn't opened her eyes, but Charlie is awake.

Lip laughs. "Yes, the Bernoulli equation. That'll work." He puts his hand on her hip and gives her a shake. "Hey you, welcome back." At that point, Charlie opens her eyes.

"Welcome back? Where have I been?"

"Asleep for almost a day. You gave us a bit of a scare last night. Your fever kept going up."

"I've been here since yesterday?"

"Yep."

"And you?"

"Here, until this morning. Your fever finally started going down, so I went and got our books. I figured as soon as you felt half better you'd start asking about what is due Monday. I know how you don't like to get behind." Lip teases her.

"You were here all night? I'm sorry. I haven't been sick in a very long time. It just kind of pulled the rug out from under me." Charlie apologizes.

"Don't be sorry. The doctor said you being run down is probably why you got so sick. You still have a 102 degree fever, but it's manageable, and _as long as you continue to rest,_ you should be fine. I guess I'll have the arduous task of making sure you do that for the next couple of days." Lip feigns defeat, like it's the hardest thing he'll ever do.

"Well, before that, write down Bernoulli's equation and let's get that problem finished."

Lip laughs. "It's good to have you back!"

Charlie is smiling and Lip is laughing when the nurse returns. She takes Charlie's temperature, and it's still 102 degrees. "Well, we can release you now, but you really need to take care of yourself with lots of rest and fluids so you don't end up back here."

"It seems I have a caretaker who is going to insist on both of those things." Charlie says matter-of-factly, looking at Lip.

"Yep, I'll tie her down if I have to." Lip winks as he looks at Charlie.

The nurse laughs at the implication. "We don't need to go into details, but make sure she RESTS!"

Lip packs up their books, and waits in the lobby while the nurse helps Charlie get dressed. When the nurse hands Charlie her coat and scarf, she remarks, "He was really worried about you last night. He really loves you."

Charlie has a look of contentment on her face as she smiles. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

Lip and Charlie slowly make their way back across campus to the dorms. Charlie's roommate is gone for the weekend, so Lip takes it upon himself that he'll be staying in Charlie's room to keep an eye on her.

"Chicken soup and rest for you. The doc's orders, and mine."

"I need a shower. I feel like I've been sweating for a week." Charlie says as she removes her coat.

"You practically have. We can make that happen. Put your heavy robe on so you don't get chills on the way down there."

Charlie starts to remove her clothes. After she removes her boots and pants, Lip sees how weak she is when she plops on the bed to do the rest. He hands her the robe, and says "Hold on a second."

Lip walks down to the common room and retrieves a plastic chair. He heads to the hall shower area and puts the chair in one of the stalls. He goes back to Charlie's room and gets her and two towels.

"Two towels?" Charlie asks.

"Yep, you will be having a guest." Lip informs her.

"Oh, just like Vegas," Charlie weakly smiles.

"Not quite. REST, remember?"

They go down the hall, and luckily there aren't too many people in the co-ed bath area. They step into the stall with the chair, and Lip hangs their clothes on the hooks outside the shower. Charlie sits in the chair, but wraps her arms around herself to protect her body from the cold. Lip quickly turns on the warm water and pulls her up to him to warm her by wrapping his arms around her. Charlie lays her head on Lip's shoulder and relaxes in his arms. "Nice," she says.

They stand like that for a short time, and then Lip tells her to sit so he can wash her hair. Charlie obeys his request.

While Charlie is sitting in the chair with her back to Lip, he puts shampoo in his hands and starts massaging Charlie's scalp. She puts her head back, closes her eyes and succumbs to the feeling of being pampered. "Thank you," she quietly says to Lip.

"You are welcome." He kisses her forehead, and hesitates for a second before continuing. "You really scared me last night Charlie, and I had some time to think."

Charlie starts to respond and Lip stops her. "Shhh, don't say anything, just listen." He continues shampooing her hair. "I hope you understand that it's kind of hard for me to say how I feel." Lip doesn't feel as vulnerable since he's not looking into Charlie's eyes while he continues. "But I want you to know, need you to know, that I'm in love with you Charlie. I'm sure I have been for a while now, but I realized that night that I need to make sure you know that."

Charlie doesn't open her eyes, but smiles as she says quietly, "I know."

Lip smiles to himself while he rinses Charlie's hair and continues to soap her down and rinse her off while she sits languidly in the chair. When she is all rinsed, he turns off the water and quickly grabs a towel for her so she doesn't get cold. He dries her himself, then puts the towel around her tightly for a second as he pulls her toward him to warm her again with his body. When he releases her, Charlie looks into Lip's eyes and returns the sentiment. "I love you too, Lip Gallagher."

 _(to be continued...)_


	10. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Spring semester continues, and everyone is busy with classes, assignments, and part-time jobs. Even though it's still snowy and cold, the smattering of pleasant days heralds the promise of spring and summer. For most, that means being responsible and locking in summer internships, while also looking forward to the respite spring break will offer in the meantime.

While some of the engineering internships are scattered across the county, Lip and Charlie opt for some great opportunities locally. Working locally means Lip can still be close to home, but it also saves the expense of relocating for the summer. Internships generally pay very little, and many of the students go into further debt for the opportunity. Fortunately, Lip and Charlie have several offers, and have the luxury of finding jobs that will build on their academic studies, while staying nearby. Lip will pursue his interest in Robotics, while Charlie will work for a company that field tests construction materials and develops programs based on the data collected.

"Hey man, what are you doing for spring break? Robert asks Lip one day in sociology class. "Are you heading back to Vegas with Charlie?"

"Nah. She'll be going by herself this time. It's just for the week, and I know she wants to pick up a lot of shifts. I'd rather she spend her time off sleeping and not having to worry about me," Lip responds remembering how much Charlie pushes herself.

"Great! That means you can come with me to Cape Cod. My folks live there, but they will be at their house on Martha's Vineyard. I'm inviting some guys to head up there with me. We can spend a day or two in Boston first." Robert tries to be enticing so Lip will join them. He and Lip have become good pals over the semester.

"I appreciate it, but I'm heading home to pick up some shifts at the local bar again."

"That's no fun. All work and no play make Lip a dull boy. C'mon, we are almost seniors. You have your whole life to work."

"True, but I still need to make sure I have enough money to get back here next year!"

"Loans man. You are going to make a ton of money when you leave here. With your grades, you'll have so many offers it'll blow your mind."

"That's a nice thought, but I'll believe it when I see it. A lot can happen between now and then." Lip thinks about all his detours. He'd like to believe he'll be graduating college in a year, but it doesn't quite feel like it's in his grasp yet.

"You are being pessimistic. Mark my words." Robert says assuredly.

The days continue to get warmer, and the study spaces around campus are full of students cramming for tests before break. Since spring break is in April, there will only be three weeks of classes left when everyone returns, with exams after that. The break has always meant a time when students really cut loose before the final push of the semester.

"I feel bad that you don't get to enjoy the desert warmth with me," Charlie says one day when they are walking to class and the breeze still brings a chill to them.

"Oh, summer will be here soon enough. I don't mind. I've been so busy here, I'll enjoy seeing everyone at home. I'll miss the shit out of you though," Lip smiles at her and kisses her.

"Ditto," Charlie replies as he opens the door for her to their class.

When classes finish the Friday before break, Lip rides with Charlie out to the airport. She will be gone for eight days, coming back the Sunday before classes start again. It'll be the longest they've been apart in their relationship.

Lip and Charlie hold hands while sitting together on the train, and Lip periodically reminds Charlie of what to be careful of while she's in Vegas. He tells her not to take any shit off of players, to notify the pit boss if she gets uncomfortable, and to get lots of sleep. He kisses her hand periodically while he runs down his list of worries.

Charlie chuckles at him. "I'll be okay, I promise. I've been taking care of myself for a long time, you know." She tries to quiet him by kissing him whenever he starts to list things again. It becomes a fun game, and before they know it, they are at the airport.

Charlie continues to keep things light and reminds Lip, while they stand at the entrance to security, to have fun at home. "You get to spend some time quality time with your brothers and sisters, and I know you've been looking forward to that." Charlie reminds Lip.

"Yep. I'll try to stay busy enough to not think about all the things we were doing last time we were in Vegas." Lip says with a wink.

Charlie lets go of her rolling bag, and puts both her hands on Lip's face and kisses him passionately. "I want you to remember some, that way you'll look forward to me coming back."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Lip assures her as he holds her tight and quickly grabs her ass before they part. Charlie walks toward the security line and turns to blow him a kiss. He mouths "I love you," as she smiles and mouths "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lip can't help but smile as he takes the train from the airport to the Gallagher home on the South Side. He is very pleased about where he is with school, and it warms his heart when he thinks about the relationship he has with Charlie. He kind of surprises himself when he thinks about how happy he is.

As he walks from the "L" to the house, Lip notices all the changes in the neighborhood. They've been happening slowly for the past couple of years, but it hits him how it's really starting to look nicer. The block across from Patsy's diner has some upper end retail shops, and a new dance club where the laundromat Fiona owned for half a minute used to be.

Lip arrives home, and no one is there. It's so strange for the house to be quiet. It's yet another sign of how things have changed. Everyone is out contributing to the world instead of being a menace to it.

Later that afternoon, Ian is the first to arrive home. He and Lip catch up on their day-to-day lives, and Ian suggests that they make a point of going out one night to the new dance club. He's got a group of friends that drives down to their neighborhood and meets Ian there. It's been a happening place, and he and Lip decide they'll go when they aren't working.

Meanwhile, Lip finds some food around the house, and decides to make dinner for when everybody gets home. He can't wait to hear what everyone has been up to, and the plans they have. They have all really come a long way.

After dinner, Lip and Debs clean up while Fiona goes into the other room to study. She's been taking night classes, and has an assignment due. Ian takes Frannie, and Ian looks more like Frannie's dad than her uncle since they both have the same color red hair. They clearly spend a lot of time together, and Frannie talks Ian's ear off while they head upstairs.

Lip reports to his first shift at the Alibi, and all the regulars smile when they see him behind the bar. They ask whether he's still in school, and still behaving himself. He assures everyone that he is.

Frank shows up at the Alibi, and questions why his son isn't at school. "Did you get kicked out again?" he accuses Lip.

"No Frank. It's spring break. Don't worry. I'll be heading back soon enough."

"Spring break? Why aren't you with that pretty girlfriend of yours, Charlotte? Did she finally get smart and dump you?" Frank is trying to push Lip's buttons, but it's not working.

"No Frank. Charlie and I are fine. We are just both working during spring break. She's in Vegas."

"Good looking girl like that should find her a sugar daddy at one of her tables. It would make her life a whole lot easier."

"She doesn't want to live off of a sugar daddy Frank. She's smart enough to make her own way in this world."

"That's what you think. Any woman would love to have a rich man sweep her off her feet given the chance." Frank insists.

Lip moves away from the conversation and asks a new patron what they would like to drink. Sometimes getting out of Frank's firing range in the best solution.

Except for dealing with Frank, Lip enjoys the time he works at the bar. Kev and V are like family, and they actually take a night off while he is there. They trust him, and are glad to have the extra staff for the week.

After Lip works the entire week, he and Ian decide to have a brothers' night out on Saturday, Lip's last night there. Ian assures Lip the dance club is upscale, so they put on some nicer clothes, and head out. They both enjoy dancing, and it'll be nice to mingle and cut loose a little.

The boys arrive at the club, and it's certainly a hopping place. Loud dance music is pumped through the speakers, and the alcohol is flowing freely. In the crowd, Lip and Ian recognize folks from the neighborhood intermingled with large groups of millennials who have clearly driven down from other parts of the city. When Ian's friends arrive, he makes all the introductions and they hit the dance floor in various groups. When the group takes turns buying drinks, Lip orders tonic water and lime.

Ian and Lip take a break from dancing and are standing at their group's table talking about the crowd and the familiar faces they see. About that time, Mandy Milkovich walks up. Ian gives Mandy a big hug, and out of politeness, Lip also gives her a quick embrace.

"Can you believe this place?" Mandy comments to them both. "Whoever thought people would WANT to come down to this neighborhood for a night out."

"Without getting mugged," Ian adds.

They have polite conversation, and Lip tries to avoid too much eye contact with Mandy. He sees her looking his way, but he makes sure not to give her a hint of encouragement. With Lip and Mandy's history, it wouldn't take much for her to think they'd end up skin-to-skin somewhere, but that was a long time ago, and there is no way that is happening now. He must keep her at arm's length.

As Ian's friends rotate to the table to drink and take a break from dancing, one or two fellas take an interest in Mandy. She stays busy dancing with some of them, but continues to come back to their table between dances. Unfortunately, Lip finds himself alone with Mandy at the table. "Let's dance," Mandy says to Lip.

Lip would like to pretend he didn't hear her, but that would be too obvious. He knows what volatile genes the Milkoviches have, and Lip would really like to get through this night without invoking Mandy's drama. He's starting to get a sense she's honing in on him, and that's never a good thing.

"I'm a little danced-out Mandy. I hope you don't mind if we don't." He watches her carefully for her response. Although she hides it well, he can tell she's dejected. He needs to tread carefully. "So what are you up to these days?" Lip asks her, hoping to ease any discomfort between them.

"Just the usual, she replies."

Lip doesn't follow-up on her response. He really doesn't want to know if she's still prostituting herself, or what other unsavory acts she might be into. He gets the sense that she hasn't changed much.

"So, how are you? School going well? Do you still have that girlfriend?" Mandy asks. Why do her questions sound so accusatory? Why does she hold so much against him? He knows she counted on him to make her life better at some point, but isn't she past that now? He gets those familiar shivers up his spine again.

At that moment, an old friend from high school, Todd, walks up to the table. Lip is so thankful to dodge Mandy's questions. Todd knows both Lip and Mandy, so they start to catch up a bit. Todd was never into all the neighborhood trouble like so many, so it's nice to talk to him.

Ian returns to the table with about four or five of his friends behind him. They are all having a great time, and Ian says they want to move their party to another location. He tells Lip where they are headed next, and assumes his brother will be coming along. Lip generally doesn't want to miss a good time.

"Nah man. I'm good. You go ahead. I don't think I have it in me to go all night."

"Ah, c'mon. It's a good crowd." Ian persists.

"I'm sure it is, but a little more time here, and I'll call it a night. You go ahead. Have a blast." He gives his brother a quick hug and Ian leaves with his group.

Lip turns back to Todd and Mandy. "I think I'll hit the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He leaves Mandy and Todd at the table, hoping Mandy will be gone when he returns. He doesn't mind catching up with Todd, and wouldn't mind talking to him a bit longer before he leaves, but why hasn't Mandy taken the hint that he's not interested? It worries him a bit that he can't shake her.

Lip returns to the table, and decides that when he finishes his drink, he should bolt. He continues to catch up with Todd, while trying to politely include Mandy. He doesn't like the way she is looking at him, and tries to appease her. He's starting to regret coming out tonight.

Todd decides to join his friends back at their table, and tells Lip and Mandy goodbye. When he reaches over to shake Todd's hand, Lip suddenly feels a little unsteady. He stops to think. _Why would I feel drunk, when I haven't been drinking?!_

After Todd leaves, Lip figures it's a good time to bail. He turns to tell Mandy that he is calling it a night. When he does, he notices his words are a little slurred. " _What the hell?"_ Lip says to himself. When he looks at Mandy again, he notices that she has a slight smile on her face.

"Sure," she says. "I'll walk out with you."

At this point Lip doesn't feel like challenging her. He figures he'll just ditch her when they leave the club. The sooner he gets away from her, the better.


	12. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lip wakes to the sun shining too brightly in his eyes. He closes them again, and wonders why his head hurts. He is confused as to what happened the night before. How did he get home?

Right then, Lip feels someone move next to him. He opens his eyes completely, and sees Mandy's naked body next to his. He bolts upright and is dumbfounded as to why he is in Mandy Milkovich's bedroom.

"What the fuck?!" he shouts out loud. Lip can't make sense of why he is there.

Mandy rolls over to him, and touches his arm. "Good morning, lover." She says in her most seductive voice.

"What the fuck Mandy?!" Lip repeats. "What happened?"

"What always happens when we are together. You came home with me." She replies in a very satisfied voice.

Lip closes his eyes and start shaking his head back and forth. "No! No! That's not right!" Lip is wracking his brain about the night before. He remembers vividly trying to avoid any connection with Mandy. All of the sudden, he realizes he has to get as far away from her as he can. Lip jumps from the bed and finds his clothes. He is frantically pulling them on when Mandy pulls back the covers and lies on her side, completely naked.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asks, her voice laced with spite and vengeance.

Lip decides he doesn't have to answer her now. He's lost his need to be nice.

"You know we are always good together. Last night proved that. You haven't lost your touch." Mandy continues.

Lip cringes at the thought. He doesn't know how to handle what is boiling inside of him. He starts shouting. "Look Mandy. I don't know what the fuck happened last night. I don't know how I got here, or what happened after I left the club. I have a feeling you had something to do with that." Lip's anger has risen to the surface now. He slams the door as he leaves Mandy's bedroom, and runs all the way home. His heart is racing when he walks through the door at the Gallagher house.

It's still very early, and Ian is sitting at the table eating eggs while the rest of the house is still asleep. "Just getting in?" Ian asks his brother, surprised to see him come through the door. "Eggs?" He points to the pan of eggs he's made.

"No, no eggs," Lip says as he immediately grabs a chair and sits face to face with Ian. "What the hell happened last night?!"

"What do you mean? I went to that other party I told you about, and got home a little while ago."

"No, not with you. What the hell did I do?"

"You? You danced, hung out with us, and talked to some people we ran into. Why?" Ian reminds his brother, perplexed at his agitated state.

Lip sits back in the chair, completely defeated. "I woke up in Mandy's bed this morning."

"You WHAT?! I thought you were going to stay away from her Lip?"

"I was. I have no fucking idea what happened. I was trying to get away from her all night. The last thing I remember was talking to her and Todd."

"The last thing you remember? I thought you weren't drinking?" Ian questions, surprised his brother would drink again after he's been doing so well.

"I wasn't!" Lip starts rubbing his head again. "I can't figure it out. I think maybe Mandy slipped me something. I feel hungover, but I wasn't drinking."

Ian's eyes widen at the thought. "Wow. Maybe. Did you ask her?"

"No, I didn't ask her. I got the hell out of there as fast as I could."

"We know Mandy has a need for revenge. People that have crossed her generally don't fair well." Ian suggests. They both think back to Mandy running over Karen. That's not the only example.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Lip is practically sick when the pieces start falling together about last night.

"Revenge for not loving her? Revenge for finding someone else and being happy? I've gotten the sense she's never really gotten over you." Ian implies.

"Really?! Shit Ian. Then she must have roofied me. She knows that this will probably destroy my relationship with Charlie." He says, panicked.

"You aren't going to tell her, are you?" Ian asks his brother. He knows how much Lip cares for Charlie, and what a positive influence she has been to him. He can't imagine Lip risking losing her, or what that will do to him.

"It's more complicated than that. What if I slept with Mandy? I mean, who the hell knows who she's been with and what she has. I can't just sleep with Charlie without knowing. I can't."

At that moment, Lip gets a text. He looks at his phone and sees where Charlie has boarded and her flight is on time. His heart breaks a little as he pushes his chair away from the table and heads upstairs to shower.

"What are you going to do?" Ian is genuinely concerned.

"I have no fucking idea," Lip says without turning around.


	13. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lip boards the train to meet Charlie at the airport. On the ride, he keeps thinking about the night before. How could he have let it happen? How in the world could he put himself in a situation that would result in waking up in Mandy's bed? Why didn't he leave the club the minute he saw her? As he questions all the choices that led up to this morning, Lip has that old familiar feeling; the feeling of royally screwing up, and not knowing a way out. He had really tried to do whatever it took not to be in this position again. Why did Frank's prediction that he would fuck up come true?

Lip's thoughts then move to Charlie. He has so much to lose with her. Is Frank right about her too? Will she leave him, not willing to put up with any bullshit? The idea opens up such a vacuum in Lip that his breaths get shallow. He has come so far, and he doesn't know if he would have without her. Besides that, he loves her.

Lip remembers the fits of anger that got him expelled from school before. Oddly, he doesn't feel angry now, he feels defeated. Lip realizes he will have to tell Charlie what happened. He can't see a good ending to lying to her, and he doesn't want to. But how can he tell her? Is there any way to convince her that he didn't know what was happening, and maybe she won't leave him?

Lip decides that he won't tell Charlie today. He'll have to give himself a day or so to figure out how to carefully and delicately tell her so maybe she'll stay with him. Besides, he misses Charlie. He wants to see her, hold her, and enjoy being with her. Selfishly, he decides to put it all aside for now.

Charlie comes down the corridor, and smiles ear to ear when she spots Lip. She increases her pace and falls into his open arms. She stays there, contently, as he continues to hold her tightly. They say nothing for a few seconds. They just savor being close to each other again.

Charlie is first to break the silence. "Gosh, I missed the hell out of you!"

"Ditto," Lip responds and smiles while giving her a quick kiss. He realizes as she looks into his eyes that it feels like she is looking into his soul. It's probably because he has something to hide now. He quickly grabs her rolling bag, and leads her toward the escalator. "Let's get you home."

On the train, Lip and Charlie politely exchange details about their week. Charlie lists the different workers at the casino that asked about him. Lip fills Charlie in on what the family is up to, and is able to elaborate since spending time with each one.

"I'm so glad you had that time at home. I know how important your family is to you." Charlie offers; her sincerity obvious.

Lip feels a pang of guilt. She really is a good person. He can hear how much she cares about him in her voice. He desperately wishes he could erase the last 24 hours. Lip changes the subject, and starts talking about tomorrow's classes, and making sure they have their assignments taken care of. Charlie helps him remember, and they are sure they have everything complete.

"Good, that frees us up for the rest of this afternoon," Charlie says with a playfulness in her voice. Lip doesn't respond.

When Charlie and Lip get back on campus, Lip carries Charlie's bag up her dorm steps. He opens the building door for her, and she slips in. When they reach her room, Charlie unlocks the door, and they go inside. Charlie sees that her roommate isn't back yet. "Lucky us!" Charlie exclaims as Lip lets go of her bag and she slips her arms under his coat and pulls him close to kiss him.

Lip returns her kisses, but then takes a step back. Regretfully he says, "I'm not staying. I'm going to leave you here to sleep. Remember what happened last time you came home exhausted? I'm not going to let that happen again." He is lucky he has her winter illness as an excuse to not stay.

Charlie is surprised Lip isn't taking her up on her offer. "What? No, don't leave. I slept on the plane. I'm really not that tired," she tries again to entice him to stay.

"No Charlie. You'll be much better off if you sleep. Besides, I told Robert I would meet him for some Sociology stuff." It's a lie. The first he's told her.

"You did?" she looks disappointed, and a little hurt. "Are you sure? I really missed you and would like to spend some time with you. If you insist I sleep, can you at least stay with me a little while first?"

Her need to be near him, and his equal need to be near her, is getting the best of Lip. He doesn't know if he can put up this act a minute longer. He needs to leave before she sees something in his eyes that he is trying to hide. "Yes, I'm sure. I can't stay. I love you, now go to sleep and take care of yourself. I'll see you in class in the morning." He kisses her, and then heads out the door. As he closes the door behind him, he lowers his head and suddenly feels the weight of the situation overtake him.


	14. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning, Lip arrives first to their 8:30 Materials class. He hardly slept the night before, so he was up and ready for class early. Charlie comes in, and sits next to Lip. He asks how she slept, and enjoys her smile as she looks happy and rested. Right after class, Lip, Charlie, Henry, Robert and Naoko generally meet to go over the problem set they just received for the week. They find an empty room and have two hours before they each disperse for lunch and afternoon classes. When they get their books unloaded to start the problems, Charlie realizes she doesn't have a book she needs later in the day. "Hey guys I've got to run back to the dorms and pick up a book for my afternoon class. Get started without me. I should be back in no more than a half an hour."

Lip offers to walk her back and Henry chimes in and says "If you both go, you might not come back. We are holding Lip for collateral. Besides, we need one of you here so we don't get stuck on these problems." They all laugh, and Lip agrees to stay while Charlie kisses Lip and heads out.

Charlie reaches her room, and unlocks the door. She crosses to her desk and grabs the book she needs. When she turns around, she sees a dark-haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you scared me." Charlie laughs a little uncomfortably after being startled. "I was just darting in to get a book. Can I help you?"

"Are you Charlie?" Mandy asks. She doesn't smile, but stands casually against the door frame.

"Yes, I am." Charlie responds. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe. I'm Mandy. Mandy, from Lip's neighborhood back home." She says, waiting to see if that means anything to Charlie.

Charlie knows the name, and the reputation, but doesn't let Mandy see any reaction from her. From what's she heard about Mandy, it's best to make this interaction as short as possible. Where ever this girl is, trouble generally isn't far. "I'm getting ready to meet Lip. Do you need to reach him? Has something happened back home?" Charlie is confused as to why anyone would send Mandy if something was wrong at the Gallagher's.

"No. I came to see you, not Lip." Mandy says, as it seems her eyes darken.

"Really? You came to see me? What about?" Charlie asks, not liking the feeling she's getting from Mandy.

"I want to talk to you about what your boyfriend does when you are out of town." Mandy says in almost a quiet hiss.

"What my boyfriend does when I'm out of town?" Charlie repeats. "How would you know what my boyfriend does when I'm out of town?" Charlie is confused. Lip has mentioned many times that he stays as far away from the Milkoviches as possible.

"I know what he does because I fucked him Saturday night." Mandy says with amusement.

"You _what_?" Charlie responds, stunned at the nerve of this girl. Charlie doesn't believe her, especially after she's heard about all the scheming and manipulation of which Mandy is capable.

"I fucked your boyfriend Saturday night. Or call it Sunday morning. Whichever." Mandy says, walking fully into the room now.

Charlie stands her ground. "Look Mandy. I don't know what you are trying to accomplish, or what good it does to come out here and tell me this shit. There is no way Lip slept with you, so I don't know what you want from this discussion.

"No way, huh? Why do you say that?" Mandy presses. "If Lip has told you anything about us, you'd know that no matter what happens in either of our lives, we always end up fucking each other when we are together. It doesn't matter if he has a girlfriend, if I have a boyfriend, or if it's been months since we've seen each other. All it takes is us being near one another, and it happens."

Charlie is getting impatient with whatever Mandy is plotting. "Wow. You are a very powerful girl Mandy, if Lip just has to be near you and then he jumps you. Look, I have to go, would you like for me to tell him you said 'hello?'" Charlie goes to move past Mandy to lead them both out the door.

As Charlie walks by, Mandy grabs Charlie's arm. Charlie jerks away, and says to Mandy firmly, "please don't touch me." She turns fully toward Mandy. "Listen, this conversation needs to end. I can't figure out what your goal is, but can we please get to it?" Charlie doesn't like bullshit, and has totally lost patience with Mandy's games.

"My goal is to inform you that your boyfriend isn't who he pretends to be. He's ghetto trash just like the rest of us. He can't be trusted, and no matter how hard he tries to be something different, he isn't." Mandy says in Charlie's face with hatred lacing her voice.

"Well Mandy, then we are at an impasse, because I don't believe you. Nothing you say is going to convince me any differently about the Lip Gallagher that I know, and have known for the past eight months." Charlie says confidently.

"Nothing? Nothing will convince you? How about that new scar on Lip's hip? It's a pretty nasty scar, and I know it wasn't there the last time we were together." Mandy says smugly. "I like the shape of it. It's kind of sexy."

Charlie stops. She quickly thinks back to about two months ago when Lip was home and skateboarding with Carl. They were celebrating that the snow on the sidewalk had melted that week. Carl would do a skateboard trick, and then dare his older brother to do the same. Needless to say, Lip wiped out pretty quickly, and landed hard on his hip. He and Carl had some bonding time while they plucked pieces of the sidewalk out of Lip's skin.

Charlie still hasn't moved. She is standing in the middle of the room stunned. She's now repeating all of Mandy's words through her mind, but this time believing them. Slowly, ever so slowly, the realization of Lip sleeping with Mandy creeps into Charlie's head. She tries every way to not acknowledge it, or to find fault in Mandy's story, but it doesn't work. The reality of Mandy and Lip sleeping together settles deep within Charlie. Her chest starts to feel heavy. There are tears behind her eyes, but she will not give this slut the satisfaction.

Mandy is studying Charlie. She knows that the hip thing takes all the doubt away. She watches as Charlie's body tenses. She sees Charlie's face tighten, and all her movements become rigid. It's like she's just been physically hit with something, but she's trying to keep herself from succumbing to the impact.

"I'd like for you to leave now Mandy," Charlie manages. As hard as she tries, Charlie's voice cracks a little.

Mandy doesn't say a word. She knows she's accomplished what she came to do. She is very satisfied with herself as she heads to the door. She looks back at Charlie, still standing in the exact same spot, and smirks slightly as she leaves and closes the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After Charlie leaves to get her book, Lip continues to work on the problem set with Robert, Henry and Naoko. They work through a few of the problems, and Lip checks the time. It's been a half-hour since Charlie left. He's surprised she's not back. He sends her a quick text. When the group finishes another problem, Lip checks his phone and sees that Charlie hasn't replied. He texts her again. He's curious what could have held her up.

Forty-five minutes have passed, and no sign of Charlie. The guys move onto the next problem, but Lip can't focus. It's very unusual for Charlie to be late anywhere, and especially odd that she doesn't reply to his texts. Lip has totally lost his concentration, and decides to walk over to the dorms to see what's up. "Sorry guys, I need to bail. I haven't heard anything back from Charlie." Lip starts packing up his books and notes while the guys tease him about worrying about his girlfriend. "I know, I know. I'm sure it's nothing. I'd just feel better knowing where she is."

Lip walks to the resident part of campus, exits the tunnel, and turns the corner of Charlie's dorm. As he approaches the front, he sees Mandy Milkovich coming down the entrance steps. His heart drops. "What the hell are you doing here Mandy?!"

Mandy gives her best self-satisfied, smug smile to Lip. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm not playing your games Mandy, what the fuck are you doing here?" Lip is getting a sinking feeling.

"Just paying your girlfriend a visit." Mandy sees the worry flood Lip's face. He's never worried about her like that.

"What did you do Mandy?" It's almost rhetorical. Lip knows what Mandy is capable of.

"I just filled your girlfriend in on our little rendezvous the other night. I figured the girl had a right to know. I knew you didn't have the balls to tell her."

Lip closes his eyes for a second to let it sink in what has just happened. His instinct is to run to Charlie. Lip goes to move past Mandy, and she steps immediately in front of him.

"Not much you can do now lover boy. I just watched that girl's heart break in a million pieces right in front of me. She really liked you." Mandy smirks at the crushed look Lip gets. The Milkoviches have always gotten off on revenge.

Although Lip would get great joy in strangling Mandy right there, he pushes past her, and runs up the dorm steps. As he rounds the corner to the hallway, he hears someone scream "NO!" at the top of her lungs. He's certain it came from Charlie's room. He gets to the door and tries to open it. It's locked. He knocks hard on the door. "Charlie, open up. It's me." No answer from inside. "Charlie, I know you are in there, open this door." Still, no answer. Lip yells through the door, "Charlie, let me talk to you."

Lip looks down the hall toward the resident advisor's room. He's knows the RA, Jack, and knows he has a master key. Lip darts down the hallway and knocks on the door. Jack's roommate Trevor opens the door. "Where is Jack's master door key?" he shouts to Trevor.

"Hey Lip, what's up?" Trevor sees that Lip means business. "What's going on?"

"I need Jack's key, now!" he demands of Trevor.

"Is it an emergency? That key is only to be used in emergencies." Trevor informs Lip.

Lip pushes aside Trevor and opens Jack's desk drawer. He rummages through the various items, and grabs the key. Lip seems to be on a mission, so Trevor gets out of his way. He follows Lip out of the room and stops to watch him run down the hall to Charlie's room and unlock the door.

When Lip enters Charlie's room, he sees her jump up from where she was sitting on the bed with her back to the door. When she turns around, Lip sees her tear-stained face, and she lets out another of the "NO!" screams he heard a few minutes ago.

As Lip approaches her, Charlie backs up while more of the screams come. "NO!" She points a finger at him. "STAY BACK!" When he gets close to her, Charlie's body trembles and she screams "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She is sobbing now.

"Charlie, let me talk to you. What did Mandy say to you?" Lip is desperately trying to determine exactly what damage Mandy has done.

"What did she say? SHE SAID YOU FUCKED HER! Get back, don't touch me!" She repeats as she puts her hand out to keep him at a distance.

"Charlie, I can explain. PLEASE!" Lip has stopped two steps from Charlie, honoring her request.

"Explain?! What is there to explain?! Did you fuck her, yes or no?!" The hurt and anger is spewing out of Charlie.

"I don't know. Maybe? I just don't know." Lip desperately gives the most honest answer he can.

"You don't know?! How can you not know? Were you drunk?!" Charlie continues sobbing and screaming.

"I don't know what happened, but yes, I did wake up in her bed." Lip pauses, trying to form an explanation. "I don't know how I got there, and I think maybe she slipped me something."

Charlie looks like someone just punched her. It is killing Lip to see her reaction. God, why didn't he talk to her last night as soon as she got off the plane?

"Mandy?! A prostitute?! A fucking PROSTITUTE!? Why were you anywhere near her?"

Lip takes a step closer to Charlie, and she backs up again. He just wants to hold her; to try to explain to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her loud, angry, sobs continue. She avoids any attempt for him to reach out to her as if his touch would sear her skin.

Lip stops where he is.

When Charlie sees Lip stop, her anger drops one notch and is replaced with more hurt.

"So that is why you couldn't be with me last night. It was because you had been with her! What have you done?!" She is sobbing uncontrollably now. "What did you do to US?! US! Wonderful US!" Her eyes are searching his through her tears. She is looking desperately for something that makes sense.

When Lip looks deep into her eyes, he sees everything they've worked for crumbling around her. Lip closes his eyes. Hoping, just hoping, that when he opens them, none of this is happening. There is nothing to say. Nothing will make a difference right now, but he tries. "Charlie, let's talk. Let's sit and talk. I love you, and I know you love me. Let's talk."

When he says he loves her, he sees her reaction like she's being punched again.

Right then, Lip hears a voice from the doorway behind him. It's Jack. "Lip, c'mon. Let's get you out of here." Trevor had called Jack after Lip forced his way into their room for the key. Jack has heard a lot of the conversation from down the hall. "C'mon, let's give Charlie some space."

Lip hears Jack, but doesn't take his eyes off Charlie's face. She has shut down. He can tell she's put up those walls that protect her so well. He mouths to Charlie, "I love you." He looks for any sign that she wants him to stay – to talk. He doesn't see any. Maybe Jack is right. Maybe he should give her some time to process it all. He is hesitant to break their gaze.

Finally, Lip turns away from Charlie and heads to the door where Jack is waiting. He sees that a few others in the dorm have gathered behind him. As Lip approaches, they all disperse. Lip looks back and sees Charlie hasn't moved. She has an emptiness in her eyes. It's something Lip has never seen in her before. He turns toward Jack, and they leave the room. Jack locks the door again behind them.


	16. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jack walks Lip out of the dorm. "Look, I don't know exactly what is going on with you two, but clearly Charlie is very upset. I'm going to need you to give her some space and not come back here today or tonight. Maybe tomorrow things will calm down, but I can't have you beating on her door, or forcing yourself into her room. I could turn you in for taking my key and using it today, but I won't. Just don't try a stunt like that again. Whatever you two have to work out, I need you to do it without disturbing the rest of the dorm."

Lip remembers that his university attendance in probationary, and knows he has to keep his record clean. He can't react like he would like to. He is very angry and hurt, but he can't go around smashing windows or getting into fights. At least he's figured that much out. "Thanks man for not turning me in." he says to Jack as he turns back toward his dorm.

In his dorm room, Lip paces. Back and forth and back and forth. He keeps replaying Charlie's screams in his head, and keeps thinking about how empty her eyes were when he left. Those eyes are what scare him.

Lip calls Ian. He is still pacing. "Hey man, she knows. Yeah, Charlie knows. No, I didn't get a chance to tell her. Fucking Mandy showed up and did the honors. I don't know what to do. Charlie won't let me near her, and looked at me like I was dead to her. It's killing me. I just want to punch someone or something. I don't want to get expelled, but I'm just twisting inside."

Ian does his best to calm Lip down. "Listen, does the gym have a punching bag? Go hit or kick that for a while. It'll help work out some of that frustration until you can come up with a plan. You aren't going to be able to fix this thing with Charlie in a day. It's going to take time. Go clear your head with a run or the gym, and then you'll be able to focus better."

"Okay, I can do that. But somehow, I've got to drag myself to class too. There are only a couple more weeks in the semester. I really don't want to fuck this up again." Lip stops pacing for a minute and sits. "I don't know how I'm going to manage, when all I can think about is not losing her."

"Well, you are on the right track. You already sound better than you have in the past. At least now you are thinking about the consequences of your actions. You never have before."

Quietly Lip continues. "If you say so. All that in the past doesn't even compare to this. I'm really scared Ian. I'm really scared of losing her."

"Go hit the gym, and call me again if you need to." Ian reiterates his advice.

Lip changes clothes and heads over to the university gym. He finds one of the unoccupied bags, and starts punching. He thinks of Mandy, and he punches even harder. He thinks of the last eight months, and potentially losing his relationship with Charlie, and he punches harder still.

After about ten minutes, and sweat pouring off of Lip, he hears Robert's voice. "Remind me never to make you angry." Robert walks over after working with some free weights in the next room. He saw Lip when he passed by.

"Hey man," Lip says as he takes a break from punching the bag so he can talk to Robert.

"I didn't see you again after you went to check on Charlie. Everything okay?" Robert asks.

"No, it's not. Have you spoken to her?" Lip figures Charlie will find Robert when she calms down. He's the one she usually confides in.

"No. Should I have?" Robert is curious now.

Lip fills Robert in on the situation with Mandy and Charlie. Lip makes a strong case for himself since he wants Robert to clearly understand that he didn't intentionally get involved with Mandy again. Lip is hoping Robert can help convince Charlie of the same thing.

"Wow Lip, that sucks. That girl Mandy sounds like a real piece of work. You really don't remember anything?"

"No. I don't remember anything after wanting to ditch her when we walked out of the club. I keep trying, but the next thing I remember is waking up next to her."

"I can't imagine how Charlie is taking this. You two have been really close. I'll go check my phone and see if she's tried to reach me. I'll try to talk to her tonight."

"That would be great." Lip makes a final appeal to Robert. "Look Robert, I know you are good friends with Charlie, and you care about her. Please know that I love her. If I could change anything to make this shit with Mandy go away, I would. I just really don't want to lose Charlie. Anything you can do to help me out would be greatly appreciated."

"Well, I can't promise anything. I know Charlie pretty well, and my guess is she's probably shut herself down emotionally. We'll have to see how tomorrow in class goes." He gives Lip a quick punch in the shoulder as he leaves. Lip returns to hitting the punching bag.

The next day, Lip gets to Hydraulics class early. He eagerly waits for Charlie to walk in. Just before the professor begins the lecture, Robert and Henry walk in with Charlie behind them. Robert and Henry sit closer to Lip, kind of buffering him from Charlie. Robert looks at Lip and shrugs his shoulders.

Lip tries to concentrate on what the professor is saying, but he keeps looking over at Charlie. She seems focused on the lecture and taking notes.

When class is dismissed, Lip grabs his books quickly, and tries to get to Charlie to speak to her. Robert and Henry quickly block Lip's path while Charlie slips out of the classroom.

"Hey guys, get out of my way. I want to catch her." Lip says while he's still shoving his books and notes into his bag while maneuvering to get around them. "Let her go Lip." Robert says as he looks seriously at Lip.

Robert's statement stuns Lip. His mind quickly processes Robert's words. Is he saying to let her walk out of the building, or to let her go forever? He looks at Robert for answers.

"What did she say to you?" Lip asks as he sits back down. Henry leaves while Robert sits with Lip.

"She wouldn't talk about it. I kept trying to bring it up, to see if she is alright, but she demanded I not speak to her about it. She meant it. I'm afraid she's really blocking it out for now. Unfortunately, you are going to have to give her time. I hate to say this to you Lip, but you really hurt her." Lip can tell Robert is being sincere, but he also senses Robert's protectiveness of Charlie.

"Time? How much time? I feel like if I could just talk to her, I could get her to understand."

"I'm afraid nothing you say to her right now is going to make a difference. She's completely shut down. I think hearing that you woke up in Mandy's bed just flipped a switch. She has a great protective mechanism. She's had to in her life. Unfortunately for you, it serves her well."

"So how long should I give her?" Lip wonders.

"Try to get through classes the rest of this week. I'm sure that's what she's doing. She's buried herself in classes and work so she doesn't have to deal with anything else."

Lip shakes his head. "Robert, I feel like the more time that goes by, the less chance I have of convincing her not to leave me. She'll forget what we have."

"She hasn't forgotten. It's in there somewhere. So, what's the deal with the Mandy situation? Have you gotten any closer to figuring out what happened?"

"No. Mandy's never going to tell me the truth about if we slept together or not. I have no idea. It's like the time is just missing. That's what happens when you get roofied, so I'm pretty sure that's what she did to me."

"Wow, she's a scary chick. Did you say she's a prostitute?" Robert can't imagine. It's a whole different world than what he's used to. He knows girls that use sex to get what they want, but not straight-up for money.

"Probably. I know she has been. That means I'll need to go get tested over the next three months just to make sure I didn't get something from her."

"Sounds like it." Robert agrees.

"Damn. I can't imagine what Charlie is going through. I hate that I've done this to her. To us. I wish there was some way to change it."

"Well, it doesn't look like there is a way, so just try to get through the week for now."

Wednesday and Thursday go the same way for Lip. He gets to Materials and Hydraulics classes early, hoping Charlie will talk to him. She walks in behind Henry and Robert each day, and won't even look in his direction. He tries to catch her after class, but she bolts while leaving Robert and Henry to delay Lip. Lip spends his lunch time at the gym, taking it all out on a punching bag. By Friday, he's formed another plan.

On Fridays, Lip doesn't have a class with Charlie, but he knows where and when she gets out of her programming class with Naoko. Lip waits outside the Computer Sciences building, hoping to catch her. Finally, classes let out, and Naoko and Charlie come down the stairs in a crowd. Charlie makes eye contact with Lip, but starts walking quickly in the opposite direction. Naoko sees Lip, and tries to keep him from reaching Charlie. Lip pushes him aside, and reaches Charlie as she turns the building corner. He grabs her arm.

Charlie turns toward Lip, and he sees those cold eyes again. He doesn't care. He grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. She struggles free from his grasp, and slaps Lip hard across the face. As he watches her, he briefly sees the cold in her eyes change to pain. She turns her back to him and continues walking away.

Lip calls after her, "Charlie, talk to me. Please, just talk to me." She doesn't stop. He shouts, "I love you Charlie!" and she pauses for just a second, then continues on.


	17. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After his run-in with Charlie, Lip makes a last minute decision to head home for the weekend. Clearly Charlie is not ready to talk to him, and he'll just keep trying to corner her, forcing her to. If he doesn't get off campus, he'll probably get himself in trouble.

Lip heads to his dorm room, and grabs his books and clothes for the weekend. He hates putting distance between him and Charlie, but decides it's the best for now. It feels so strange to leave campus with her there. In the last eight months, they've never been apart by choice.

When Lip walks in the door at home, he sees Fiona first. Ian had filled her in on what happened with Mandy and Charlie, so Fiona greats him quickly with a firm hug. She knows he wouldn't be home again so quickly if he was able to patch things up with Charlie.

"How ARE you?" Fiona says as she holds Lip at arms' length and studies his face.

"Not great. I was hoping seeing some friendly faces would help."

"Well, we'll do our best to keep Frank away then!" Fiona tries to get Lip to laugh, but it doesn't work. "Here, put your stuff down and come sit. Tell me what's going on."

"I don't really want to talk about it. Suffice it to say that I've probably lost Charlie because of Mandy's stunt. I guess I can't totally blame Mandy though. Like Charlie said, I mean _screamed_ , I shouldn't have even been in the same room with Mandy."

"You haven't lost her. I've seen you two together, and watched you both. She really loves you!"

"I'm afraid that is _loved."_

"No, no way. No girl gets over that kind of connection with someone that quickly."

"Oh really?" Lip replies. "What about you and Sean?"

Lip sees Fiona's back stiffen. "It's not the same."

"I don't know. She got dealt some pretty rough news. You didn't see her eyes, or feel her slap."

"Well, I think she'll come around with time."

"Maybe, maybe not." The conversation is upsetting Lip, so he grabs his things and heads upstairs. "I'm going to try to study, and hopefully giving her some space will help."

"Lip?" Fiona says as he turns toward her on the stairs. "You haven't had a drink, or destroyed anything all week, and I know you've wanted to. You've really come a long way."

"Yeah, I guess." Lip heads up to the boys' room and tosses his bags down. The stress of the week has finally reached a breaking point in Lip. He throws himself on the bed, and buries his head in a pillow. He lets all the pain and disappointment finally surface.

About an hour later, he wakes to hear Ian coming into the room. "Hey man. Good to have you home, again."

"No offense, but I'm not thrilled to be here."

"No luck with Charlie, huh?" Ian asks.

Lip sits up on the bottom bunk. "Nope. I finally got her to look at me, and all I got was a hard slap."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

"You can tell me what to do with all these feelings jumping around inside of me. I'm angry, upset, disappointed, and just pissed off. I don't want to end up drinking, and going out and picking a fight with someone wouldn't help for long. I have no idea how to deal with it in a normal way. There is so much I want to say to Charlie. Things that I've wanted to say to her all week, if she would let me. It's all built up, and I feel like my head is going to explode." Lip pleads. He is exasperated.

"Well, you really love her, so it is going to hurt. I'm not sure there is a way around that, but I have an idea." Ian looks through Liam's desk and finds an unused spiral notebook. "Here." He tosses the notebook to Lip.

"What's this for?"

"Write. Write everything you are feeling. Write what you want to say to Charlie. Write it all. It's a technique I learned in therapy to help me deal with Mickey. You write letters to people to get things off your chest, and you can send them if you want, but most of the time just getting it on paper is the most helpful. It helps clear your mind."

Lip stares at the notebook in his hand. "Write to her, huh?" he says to Ian. It's not a bad idea really. He turns to the first page, and grabs a pen from his school bag. He writes "Charlie," on the first line. He sits back onto the pillow, and starts writing feverishly.

Ian smiles as he leaves Lip to unload all his anguish.


	18. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

By Sunday night, Lip's head is clearer, and he is certain he can convince Charlie to not give up on them. He gets back to campus and plans to talk to her the next day, no matter what.

Lip gets up early on Monday and heads over to Charlie's dorm. It's about an hour before their first class starts, so he plans to sit outside her dorm room door until she comes out. There's no way he can miss her. After the weekend, maybe she has calmed down enough that they can walk to class together. It'll be like how they started. A fresh start.

Lip sits and gets out a book to pass the time. He's only there ten minutes when Charlie's roommate Jenny comes out. She sees Lip sitting beside the door. He stands. "Is Charlie still in there?"

"No."

"No? Do you know where she is?"

"She's gone Lip." Jenny tries to be irritated with Lip, but she can tell he cares about Charlie.

"To class? She left already for class?" Lip is perplexed as to why she would leave so early.

"No, she's gone completely. She moved all her stuff out late last night." Jenny opens the door again and shows Lip that one side of the room is completely cleaned out.

"What the fuck? Where did she go?" Lip looks at Jenny, completely thrown.

"I don't know. She didn't say much. I got the impression she won't be back."

Lip stares at the empty side of the room. He wonders if Charlie moved off campus somewhere. It occurs to him that Robert would know.

Lip goes back to his dorm building and heads to Robert's room. He knocks on the door and Robert answers.

"Lip? What are you doing here? It's not time for class yet."

"Where's Charlie? I've been to her room. All her stuff is gone. Did she move off campus? Where is she?" Lip is determined to get answers.

Robert opens the door wider and lets Lip in. "She's gone Lip. She finished the semester and left."

"WHAT?! What do you mean she finished the semester?"

"She met with all her professors last week and asked for the last two weeks of notes. I guess she studied her ass off last week. She took her final exams over the weekend, and packed up last night and left."

Lip's head is spinning again. "Why would they do that? Why would her professors let her do that?" he asks Robert.

"Not sure. I guess when one of your best students asks, and you know they understand the material, it's not a big deal."

"Did you know that was what she was doing? Is that why you kept telling me to give her time? You were just trying to clear the way for her to skip out?!" Lip is getting angry. He feels played.

"No Lip. I had no idea what she was doing. She was pretty closed off about everything."

It occurs to Lip that now he doesn't have a clue where Charlie is. "Where did she go Robert?! I'm sure she told you."

"I don't know Lip." Robert says matter-of-factly.

Lip doesn't believe him. He knows Robert and Charlie are close. Lip grabs Robert by the shirt with two fists and pushes him up against the wall. "You _have_ to know. She had to tell someone something." Lip is applying logic with himself, hoping desperately there is a way to find her.

"No Lip. She didn't tell me, and I doubt she told anyone else, for this exact reason. She figured you'd try to beat it out of someone if they knew. She said she'd be in touch with me, at some point. That's all I know. I swear." Robert is telling the truth, but he's secretly kind of glad Charlie is gone. Robert has seen Charlie go through so much shit in her life, and as much as he likes Lip, he's not certain her being with him is a good idea.

Lip releases Robert. "Okay, summer. In a few weeks she has to come back for her summer internship, right? She loves the company she was going to work for and the job."

"Nope. I'm afraid she declined the internship."

Lip sits on Robert's bed. All summer? She felt she had to get away from him for the entire summer? Lip picks up his phone and calls Charlie, hoping she'll answer this time. After a couple of rings, he hears "This number has been disconnected and is no longer in service." Lip stays seated, completely quiet.

"I'm really sorry man. This is tough."

"Yeah, it is." Lip replies as he heads out the door.

Lip heads outside and finds a trash can and starts kicking the shit out of it. He has a real need to hit or bash something, and he figures the trash can is the best option. He calls Fiona.

"She's gone," he says as soon as he hears Fiona's voice. "Charlie is gone. She has left campus for the semester and summer, and made it so I can't find her."

"Wow, really?" Fiona replies .

"Yes, really. I shouldn't be surprised. I knew she was tough, and resourceful. I guess I just didn't realize how much. Like Frank said, she doesn't put up with bullshit, including me."

"I don't know what to say. She can certainly compartmentalize and push forward when she has to. Admirable. I hate it for you, but admirable." Fiona pauses for a beat. She is worried about Lip. She really doesn't want him to jeopardize school again. "Hey, you do the same. Take what you've learned from her. Keep concentrating on school and moving forward. It would be really tough if you let yourself get sidetracked right now."

'Oh, but how easy it would be' Lip thinks to himself. How easy to let the situation with Charlie overtake him and he walk away before the semester is over and have something else to blame his failure on. That is what he usually lets happen. Not this time. It's time to do something different. Fiona is right. He has to keep his momentum at school, no matter what happens.

"Well, I'll start by dragging myself to my class starting in a few minutes. Sitting here isn't doing any good, but I can't promise anything beyond that." Lip ends his call with Fiona, throws his book bag over his shoulder and starts walking to class.

Lip spends his time later that day writing to Charlie in the spiral notebook between his afternoon classes. He is sad, and angry. He can't believe she left. He writes all the questions he has for her. 'What couldn't you stay and deal with this?' 'How could you turn your back on us?' He knows she's just reacting to the deep betrayal she's feeling, but it doesn't stop him from being disappointed that she fled. It takes several pages to get onto paper everything he wants to say to her that day.

Lip continues going to class. He decides to put all his energy in school and work instead of dwelling over something he cannot change right now. He does his best to keep the pain of losing Charlie in its own place. Truly, it never leaves his mind, but he's able to only let the real sadness take over at night when he's finished with his day. It's then that he pours his heart into the spiral notebook.

Before exams are over, Lip goes to the registration office and signs up for a class in each of the two summer sessions. They are night and online classes, so he can take them and still work at his internship. If he takes these two classes, he'll be caught up and can graduate on time in May. It seems so strange that he can actually see the end. He never thought that would happen.

Lip also makes his way over to the infirmary and gets the first of the STI lab work he'll need over the next couple of months to see if he caught anything from Mandy. When the results come back that everything is negative, he is hopeful for the next series of lab tests in a few weeks. He staples the result card into his spiral notebook.


	19. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lip spends the summer working, studying and avoiding trouble – including girls. He is following a strict routine, and staying sober. Being at home provides support at a time when he really needs it. His siblings are around to talk or offer encouragement. It's a good mental environment for him, mostly.

One evening, a couple of weeks into the summer, Lip takes a study break and heads down to the kitchen. Frank happens to be hanging around, and it's the first time Lip has seen him since being home. "Good to see you, son." Frank says a little too cheerfully.

"Hey Frank." Lip really doesn't want his evening to be sidetracked by Frank's antics. If Frank's around, it generally means he wants something, or trouble is nearby.

"How is that nice girlfriend of yours?" Frank had heard some rumors at the Alibi about Lip and Mandy Milkovich, but wasn't sure he should believe them. Lip seemed pretty happy with Charlie. "Is she working around here this summer?"

Lip knew this moment would come. At some point, he figured that he'd have to admit to Frank that his prediction came true. Lip is barely coping with Charlie being gone, and dealing with Frank is like salt in the wound.

"No Frank, I don't know where Charlie is. She left before the end of the semester, and I haven't heard from her since." Lip states reluctantly.

"What? I thought you two were pretty tight."

"We were." Lip quietly responds as his chest tightens at the mention of how close he and Charlie were.

"Did something happen? Trouble in paradise?" Franks now suspects the rumors about Mandy Milkovich might be true. There has to be a story, and a good one. "Let me guess. You got drunk and stupid, or drunk and horny."

"No Frank. I wasn't drunk. I got roofied. I don't want to talk about it, but for your satisfaction, you were right about my bullshit and Charlie not putting up with it. Let's just leave it at that."

"Well, I won't say I told you so, but it does seem to be in the Gallagher genes, son. We just don't do normal, stable relationships very well. We like to live outside the rules. We always seem to get caught with our hand in the cookie jar, whether the cookies are alcohol, drugs or women."

Frank's words instantly bring Lip's inner turmoil to the brink. He _hates_ that what Frank says has been proven true time and time again, but with Charlie it was different. Lip loved the predictability of loving Charlie and her loving him back. He loved the structure of it, and dammit, he loved the hell out of her.

Lip slams his fist on the table and says sternly "I will not live out the life you think is predestined for me! I WILL NOT destroy everything good in my life. I WILL figure out how to do this without sabotaging myself and the people around me." Lip is shaking as he repeats these words to himself. He is crushed that he thought he was doing everything right and headed in the right direction finally, for something to still fuck it all up. Lip leaves the room before he punches Frank. Honestly, Frank probably doesn't deserve it. All he did was call it like he sees it.

Lip bounds back up the stairs and pulls out his spiral notebook. He turns to the back and sees that there is only one blank page left. Lip is too out of control to form any thoughts. Instead of writing anything, he just tears out the last page and crumples it. He looks down at his hand, and would love to take his fist with the crumpled paper and put it through a wall.


	20. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The summer comes to an end, and Lip prepares to go back to campus for fall semester. His application to be a Resident Advisor was approved, so he arrives early to oversee move-in day for his floor. From the minute Lip steps onto campus, he pays attention to every person he sees. His eyes are always darting among crowds trying to find Charlie.

After a few days, he hasn't seen her, but isn't surprised. He assumes Charlie moved to off-campus housing like many of the upper classmen. He'll have to wait to see her in a class. As seniors, they work on senior design projects for their different specialties, but he should still have at least one class with her. He gets up the first day of classes eager to finally see Charlie after the long summer.

When Lip arrives to his afternoon lab, he sees Robert. Since he and Robert are both specializing in Robotics, they'll spend the year in the same lab working on their projects.

"Hey man," Robert says when he sees Lip. "How was your summer?"

"Decent. You?"

"Not bad. I worked for a company out of Boston. Did a little traveling, learned some stuff, hung out with some babes. You know, the usual." Robert tries to be upbeat. He's glad to see Lip, but knows his summer probably sucked.

"Good. I got a couple of classes out of the way, so I'm on track to graduate in May, if everything goes well." Lip tries to avoid the subject of Charlie, but it's killing him. "So, I haven't seen Charlie around. Have you?" He tries to sound casual.

Robert braces himself to tell Lip what he knows. He knew Lip would ask him almost immediately. Clearly, Lip didn't get over Charlie during the summer. "She's not here. She transferred. She called me last week to let me know."

"She transferred?" Lip knew it was a possibility, but never wanted to acknowledge it himself. He wanted to believe he would see Charlie when classes started back. It was too hard to deal with the fact that he might not. "Where?"

"She didn't tell me. I know you don't believe me, but she really didn't."

Lip believes him. He is just now realizing the extent of Charlie's hurt. She truly planned to never see him again. She cut her losses and moved on. Lip is equally empathetic and angry. He can't blame her, but he does.

"How did she sound?" Lip still cares for her so much. He at least wants to know if she's doing well.

"Fine. We didn't talk for very long. She was just checking in."

That explains nothing to Lip. There is no telling how Charlie is. She would keep it all to herself. "Did she mention dating anyone?"

"No. I don't think she would make time for a relationship. I think school and work keep her pretty busy."

 _Yeah, but she made time for me._ Lip thinks to himself.

After lab, Lip returns to the dorm. He has a list of requests from the students on the floor. Many of the requests are from girls that say they'll try to come by again later. A few of the co-eds come by for every miniscule thing. He guesses they are more interested in him than whatever inconsequential complaints they have. He can hardly give them a second look.

Lip sits to begin his lab report. Before he can focus on it, he pulls out one of the spiral notebooks that he's continued to write in. He tells Charlie how disappointed he is not to see her in class. He talks about how he can't imagine the coming year without studying with her. He reminisces about the beginning of the year before. It seems there is always something to share with her. Writing to her helps Lip process the different feelings that creep up regularly, and makes him feel like he's still connected to her. It has become almost a daily ritual.


	21. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The semester continues, and Lip spends a lot of time with Robert and some of the other engineers in his robotics design class. The group spends many hours in the lab proposing, designing, testing and reporting on their projects. It's a studious group, to an extent. They work hard, but play hard too.

Robert tries to get Lip to go out with him often. Robert always knows where the good parties are, or at least where the good looking girls are hanging out. Week after week, he asks Lip what his plans are, and his response is he's usually studying or working.

"C'mon Lip. You need to cut loose a little. You've been kicking ass in the lab, and are making the rest of us look bad." Robert teases Lip one day. "Come hang with us tonight. It's Friday. Put the week behind you."

"Nah man, I'm good." Lip doesn't elaborate.

"I know you aren't drinking Lip, but we can still have fun. I know some girls that have asked about you. Let's go meet up with a few of them. Just talk to them. We'll see what happens." Robert says while he winks at Lip.

"No thanks. I have some lab work to do."

"Lip, seriously man, we need to get you laid. I haven't seen you laugh and cut loose yet this semester." Robert is glad Lip and Charlie aren't together, but he'd like to see Lip get over it.

"I'm trying not to complicate things by hooking up with anyone right now. I've got a year of sobriety under my belt, and things are pretty smooth right now."

"Smooth?!" Robert asks. "What fun is smooth? Is that your goal, smooth? Sounds boring as shit."

Lip laughs. "Says someone whose life hasn't been total fucking chaos for as long as he can remember. Yes, calm and smooth are working for me."

"So, you don't have some honey helping you out by keeping your oil changed regularly?" Robert wonders if maybe there is a female in the picture that he doesn't know about.

"Let's just say there is a lot of self-maintenance going on these days." Lip smirks.

"Well, if you have too much work to do now, then let's do something over fall break. Can you spare a couple of days?" Robert is determined that Lip should have some fun.

"Thanks anyway. I'm going home to work at the local bar again." It's just two extra days off of school, and Lip can keep those days pretty busy with some shifts at the Alibi.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Robert let's Lip see his exasperation.

When October and fall break come around, most everyone vacates campus for the extra days, and Lip heads home. The break allows him to relax some, but he doesn't like to be alone with his thoughts for too long.

Lip heads over to the Alibi Thursday night for his first shift. The regulars are there, and some new patrons that have bought fixer-upper homes in the neighborhood and enjoy the local hangout. Lip enjoys catching up with the familiar faces, and making small talk with the newcomers.

By Friday night, there is a larger weekend crowd at the Alibi, and Lip is staying pleasantly busy. He loves the activity of serving and cleaning, because it keeps his mind occupied. It's a nice change from studying, when it's easy for his mind to wander and that usually includes Charlie.

As the night gets later, and the crowd gets rowdier, Lip spots Mandy. He sees her break from a crowd and head over in his direction to the bar. Dammit. She must have heard he was around. He really doesn't even want to speak to her.

"What do you want now Mandy?" Lip says in an annoyed tone before she even reaches the bar.

"I just want to say 'hi' and see how you are." Mandy tries to sound genuine, but Lip can't believe her nerve.

Lip reacts quickly. He has lost all his patience for Mandy Milkovich. "Oh my god Mandy. You successfully sabotaged my relationship with the first person I have cared about in a very long time, and you think you can just prance over here like nothing happened?"

"Well, it's been awhile. I thought you might be interested in catching up." Of course her words have a double meaning. She wants him to go home with her.

"Mandy, let me make this clear for you. You and I will never be together in that way again. The only reason we were six months ago was because you roofied me. And did we even have sex? Could I? Or are you just going to let me believe we did?"

"What do you think?" Mandy replies vaguely.

"Probably not, but I'm sure you'll never tell me the truth. I can promise you one thing - I'll never be dumb enough to drink anything else in your presence again, and I'm sure as shit not going anywhere with you willingly."

Lip can see the angry reaction in Mandy's eyes. He knows that in her mind, everything she has done is okay if it brings them together. She has no concept of the damage she did to Karen, or the anguish she has brought to Lip over Charlie. Lip knows he is guilty of sending her many mixed signals over the years, but no more.

"You are dangerous Mandy, and not in a good way. There was a time that quality appealed to me, but I've grown up. I want you to stay the fuck away from me, and the people I care about. Honestly, I think you can make better decisions for yourself, and maybe it is time for you to consider that. Until then, I doubt Kevin wants someone in his bar that has a history of tainting people's drinks. It's bad for business." Lip is fed up. He knows Mandy has a knack for revenge, but at this point, he doesn't feel like he has anything else to lose.

"You can't talk to me like that. You can't talk to me like you are better than me. You and I are the same." Mandy defends herself.

"Yes Mandy, you and I come from the same place, but I'm trying my damnedest to build something for myself. It took me a long time to get the focus to do so, but I have it now. I would appreciate it if you took the hint."

Mandy gets the point, and is not happy. She stares down Lip hard, then turns on her heel and leaves the bar. Lip is hopeful it is the last he sees of Mandy Milkovich.


	22. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When Lip returns to campus, he is even more motivated. Being home lit a fire under him to build the life that is within his grasp. He knows that May graduation is still seven months away, and he realizes better than most that things can happen, but Lip has decided to look toward his future.

Robert comments on how upbeat Lip is the next day at lab. He's even more receptive later in the week when Robert suggests an outing to a party Friday night. "Alright, I give. I'll go with you. I could use the mental break." Lip concedes.

"Damn right you could. You are getting a little boring Lip Gallagher." Robert chuckles.

"Me? Boring? Never." Lip cheerfully replies.

They head to the party on Friday, and it is rocking. The alcohol is free-flowing and once in a while, Lip notices that familiar pot smell on someone as they walk past. Students like to cut loose, and this crowd is making the most of it. Lip goes to find a non-alcoholic drink, so he'll be holding a red cup like everyone else.

It doesn't take long before Robert has introduced Lip to some very nice looking young ladies. Lip takes the time to make small talk with several of them. He finds he is never standing alone for long, before another young coed makes her way over to him. It's nice to interact with them, but each time he tries to have a semi-meaningful or intelligent conversation, they get a lost look on their faces. Although he knows the alcohol and partying are a factor, he quickly gets frustrated at how shallow the girls are, and how limited their thoughts seem to be.

After a couple of hours, Robert walks up to Lip with a cute brunette under his arm. They are clearly both drunk, but having a good time. Robert introduces his friend to Lip, and when they turn to leave, Robert whispers to Lip that he's on his own because Robert won't be going home by himself. Lip gives him a thumbs up.

When Robert leaves, Lip decides to head out himself. In the ten minutes it takes him to reach the door, Lip gets two drunken propositions. He gives them both a kiss on the cheek, kindly lets them down, and tells them to be careful. He heads back to the dorms, and pulls out a spiral notebook. He writes to Charlie about how much he misses talking to her. He feels like they are on the same level in so many ways, and he longs for the intellectual camaraderie, among other things.

The next day Lip heads to the Robotics lab and Robert shows up a few hours later. Lip asks how things went with the brunette, and Robert replies with more info than Lip really asked for, but they both enjoy the chuckle. "And what young filly did you pick to go home with last night?" Robert asks, certain his pal took someone up on her offer.

"That would be _none._ " Lip replies much to Roberts bemoaning.

"You have GOT to be kidding me Lip?! What's wrong with you? I saw some of the girls that made you offers. Absolutely nothing wrong with ANY of them!" Robert says perplexed.

Lip doesn't reply for a bit, indecisive of how much he wants to share with Robert. He decides to go ahead. "Robert, I talked to quite a few nice young ladies last night, but none of them did it for me."

"Did IT? What IT do you need? They all seemed female, pretty, and drunk. What more is there?"

Lip chuckles. "I think I've just been spoiled. I have enjoyed sex with someone that I feel connected to, both emotionally and intellectually, and fault me for wanting that again."

"Oh shit. Seriously? You can't get laid just to get laid?"

"I've done plenty of that in my life. At this point, if I did sleep with someone just to get laid, I'd probably feel shitty afterward, because it is so meaningless. I really want more than that."

"I think you'd enjoy it more than you know." Robert says, convinced. "Look Lip, Charlie is gone. You are going to have to move on. You have to give these girls a chance. They may not be as smart as you, but you are a pretty smart dude. You may have to lower your standards in that aspect. There may not be anyone on this campus that meets all your requirements."

 _But there was,_ Lip thinks to himself. He knows that everything Robert says is true. He may not find anyone else that has all the qualities Charlie had. But dammit, why does he have to settle? He's had it, and he wants it again.

"You know Robert, you are right." Lip pauses for a second, not knowing if he wants to tell Robert the rest. "Did I tell you I write to Charlie, letters, in a notebook? I've been doing it since she left campus last year."

"What the fuck Lip? Is that healthy? How often do you do that?"

"Ian gave me the idea when Charlie first left. I was spinning in place not knowing how to handle all the things I wanted to say to her, but she wouldn't let me. It helped to write it all to her, so I could get it out of my head and move through my days. I enjoyed it enough to keep doing it. I've got a couple of spiral bound notebooks now of nothing but me writing to her. I probably do it four or five times a week."

"Holy shit Lip. What are you going to do with them?"

"Well, they help whether the other person ever reads them or not. One thing that you just said though, has made me realize something."

"Oh really? What is that?"

"There may not be anyone on this campus that meets my expectations. Truthfully, I'd probably have to look on several campuses. I'd have an easier time just finding Charlie herself."

"Yeah, but what can you do about it? Do we have to go to parties on other campuses so hopefully you'll find someone you can at least sleep with?"

"Nope, I'm going to find Charlie." Lip says with conviction.

"You are _WHAT?!"_

"You heard me. What is the point of looking for someone _like_ Charlie? Like you said, I'm a smart guy. I should be able to figure out some way to find her."

Robert hesitates. He sees Lip's determination. He shakes his head. He can tell arguing with Lip won't do any good. He lets out a deep breath. "Well, don't start beating the shit out of me, because I don't know where she is."

"Deal." Lip replies with a smile.


	23. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lip starts his search for Charlie. He feels like he is resourceful enough to find her, so is glad to be doing something proactive, instead of dwelling on 'what could have been.' In between classes, studying and work, he starts by doing some internet searches of college lists of their enrollment, trying to think of any school she could have transferred to.

Some of the schools have public directories that the students use, but many don't. He looks through several directories that he found online, but learns two things quickly. One, some of the universities consider their student information very private. Two, at a student's request, they can be excluded from any publicly published list. Add to that the fact that she could be practically anywhere, and Lip decides the internet searches are a dead end.

It occurs to him one day to call her programming company. He'll have to fabricate some story, so maybe they'll release her information to him. He calls under the guise of having known her last year at the college she was attending, and would be interested in hiring her for a project. Unfortunately, the company is very 'by the book' and asks for his name and number so someone can get back to him. His call is returned by another person on Charlie's team, and he is unwilling to give out information on individual programmers. He would be happy to provide someone for Lip's programming needs if he submits a request describing the scope of the project. Another dead end.

Undeterred, Lip forms another plan just before Thanksgiving. He decides to scrape some money together, add the money he'll make at the Alibi over Thanksgiving, and head to Vegas over Christmas break. He figures that no matter what else is going on, Charlie would still go and deal over the holidays. She doesn't have family to visit, and she wouldn't pass up the work.

After his last exam of the semester, Lip heads to the airport, ticket in hand. He told Fiona and Ian what he was doing, and they supported him, but told him to be careful and to call if he needed anything. They would look forward to seeing him after the New Year.

When Lip lands in Vegas, he finds a cheap place to stay, and sets an alarm for later in the evening, when the better dealers are working the tables. Lip dozes off imagining he and Charlie are now in the same city. He just has to find her.

When Lip's alarm goes off, he puts on a suit, and heads to Armando's casino. He starts by walking around the casino main floor just in case Charlie is starting out the season by working one of the lower limit blackjack tables. As he circles the tables, he studies the dealers, but doesn't see Charlie anywhere.

Lip walks up the large staircase to the next floor. When he turns to his left, he is now in the lobby of the private high stakes blackjack tables. Here the attendants check-in players, making sure they have the required buy-in for the table minimums. If they do, they are invited to enter one of the specified rooms. Of course, Lip doesn't have the money. He hopes that he can somehow make his way far enough into the doorways to look around to find Charlie.

"Can I help you sir?" The attendant says. He's not one from last year, so he doesn't recognize Lip.

"I'd like to play in one of your rooms, but I'd like to sit at a particular dealer's table." Lip remembers that the high-rollers will ask for a specific dealer if they are available.

"Certainly. Let me provide you with some chips, and we'll see who is dealing tonight. How much would you like to purchase?"

This is where Lip gets stuck. He tries another approach. "Would it be possible for you to tell me who is dealing, then I'll decide if I want to play or not?"

"I'm sorry sir. You have to have the minimum buy-in before I can give you any information. After you buy your chips, I am certain we can find a suitable table for you."

"C'mon man, can you just look for me? Check your lists. It would be a huge favor."

"I'm sorry sir. That is against policy. However, once you purchase your chips, you are welcome to enter the rooms."

Lip knows getting the minimum amount needed to enter the rooms is impossible. The buy-in is a fortune to him. "You know what, I think I'll just take a seat out here and wait for a friend."

"Certainly sir. We have plenty of seating throughout the lobby. Would you like to purchase something from the bar while you wait?" Lip remembers, no free drinks if you aren't gambling.

Although it's a long shot, Lip wonders if perhaps one of the servers would know him from last year and help him out. "Sure, a Jack and Coke would be great." He knows he can't drink it, but has to make his request legitimate.

A minute later, a server appears from one of the rooms with his Jack and Coke. Sure enough, it's Stacy who worked one of the high stakes rooms when he bartended last year. "Lip!" she says when she sees him. "Oh wow, it's great to see you. Are you working again?" She hands him his drink and gives him a hug while still balancing her tray.

"Actually no, but you can do me a huge favor." He pays for his drink and tips her well, hoping she'll help. "I am looking for Charlie. Have you seen her?"

"Oh gosh Lip, no. Did you two break up?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I want to talk to her, but can't get into these rooms."

"She's not working the room I'm in tonight, but that doesn't mean she isn't around here somewhere." Stacy seems happy to help.

"Is there any way you can check the rooms for me? It would really help me out." Lip is hopeful Charlie is here and he can figure out which room she is in.

"We only work in our assigned rooms for our shift, but I can try to ask the bartenders and servers on breaks and see if anyone has seen her."

"That would be awesome Stacy. Let me give you my cell number so you can text me if you find out anything." Stacy produces her phone from her small waist apron.

"Sure. It might take a couple of nights, but I'll try." Stacy likes Lip, and doesn't mind helping. He puts his number in her phone.

"Please let me know anything you find out. It is great to see you." He gives her another quick hug before she returns to the room she came from.

After an hour of staring at his Jack and Coke, and watching gamblers come and go from the rooms, Lip gets bold. He's been sitting, getting more and more frustrated thinking Charlie could be just on the other side of those impenetrable doors. He can't figure out a clever way to get in, considering the high security. He decides to take matters into his own hands, and follows behind one of the gamblers that leaves a room. As they reach the stairs, he taps the gentleman on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I hate to bother you, but by chance were you just in one of the high stakes blackjack rooms?"

"Maybe. Who is asking?" The man replies.

This is going to be hard, Lip thinks. These gamblers don't necessarily want to admit being in the rooms where they potentially just lost a lot of money.

"Lip, my name is Lip. I'm just trying to find out if a certain dealer is working tonight. Did you happen to notice an attractive blonde named Charlie dealing in your room?" He tries to come across with sincerity, so the gambler doesn't suspect someone is trying to get in his business.

"No. I didn't notice any dealers. I barely noticed my dealer. Too busy concentrating on cards." The man continues down the stairs in a bit of a huff. _He must have lost a chunk of change,_ Lip thinks to himself.

Lip returns to his seat in the high stakes lobby, and sees the attendant eye him. Lip picks up his Jack and Coke like he's going to take a sip, but doesn't. He sits, and a few minutes later, he sees someone else leave a room. Similarly, he follows him down to the stairs and asks the same question.

"Fuck no, I didn't see a 'Charlie.' Get away from me." _Maybe that guy just lost his kids' college tuition?_ Lip imagines after the guy is so rude.

Lip again returns to the lobby. By now, the attendant is keeping a keen eye on him. Less than five minutes later, two of the casino security men walk up to Lip.

"Armando requests your presence in his office." One of the men says to Lip.

Lip looks up and sees the security cameras scattered in the ceiling. There isn't a square inch of the casino that isn't monitored. Lip knew it wouldn't take long for someone to get suspicious of him.

"Of course," Lip says. Maybe he's made himself enough of a nuisance that Armando will help him out by finding Charlie.

The security guards walk Lip to Armando's office, and close the doors behind him. Armando is sitting at his desk, reviewing paperwork of some sort. He looks up at Lip standing near the doorway.

"Come in Lip. Take a seat."

Lip obliges and takes a seat across from Armando's desk. "Nice to see you Armando." Lip says with false confidence. He doesn't want Armando to throw him out of the casino.

"I wish I could say the same Lip. What are you doing harassing my most important clients?" Armando says with a little intimidation.

"Very sorry about that. I am trying to find Charlie, and I couldn't come up with a way to check the rooms. Your security is really tight." Lip says with a little chuckle.

"Yes, it is Lip, for a good reason."

"Well, if you can just help me out and tell me how to reach her, I'll be out of your hair." Lip figures it's a good compromise.

Armando stares at Lip. It's like he's still debating a punishment for him. "Look, I like you Lip. But I know Charlie, and if she wanted you to find her, she'd make it so you could."

"Very true sir." Lip says as politely as he can, hoping to appeal to Armando's good graces. "But in this instance, I'm certain if I could just talk to her, it would be the best for both of us."

Armando looks down at his paperwork, continuing to debate something in his mind. He looks back up and says "I'll make you a deal Lip. You are a good bartender. Work for me this week, stay out of trouble – that means stay clear of the private high stakes rooms - and I'll do my best to help you out at the end of the week."

Lip isn't crazy about waiting another week to find Charlie when she seems so close, but he's come so far, it seems like his only option. "Alright, it's a deal. I'll work a week, but then you are going to tell me where she is, right?"

"Right," Armando replies. "Go pick up your uniform, and check with a lady named Rebecca about your schedule."

"Go it. Thank you Armando."

Armando doesn't look up from his paperwork. Lip turns and leaves.


	24. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lip spends the week bartending the night shifts that Rebecca scheduled. Sometimes he is on the main floor, and others, one of the lounges. He never gets to go into any of the high roller rooms. Mid-week, Stacy texts that she hasn't seen Charlie, but they could just be missing each other in the different rooms.

When Lip isn't working, he does the things that he and Charlie used to do hoping he'll run into her. He goes to their same sandwich shops, he lounges around the pool, and he walks the same soulless hallways after a long shift. He is always searching the faces of the people he passes, and most especially the dealers.

When Lip leaves his night shifts, and walks through the lobby and rides the elevators in the early morning, it is then that he misses Charlie the most. No matter who was working where at night, the two of them always sweetly reconnected in the gray morning. Lip takes a shower, and can easily remember her standing next to him. He crawls in bed, and thinks about their tender conversations or lovemaking. It all tears at Lip, but he just has to get through the week, then he'll be able to find her.

At the end of the week, Lip wakes to a note slid under his door that Armando would like to meet with him at 1 p.m. Lip dresses, picks up a brunch sandwich, and sits by the pool. He is deep in thought, staring off at something in the distance, and tries to sort through the tangle of images racing through his mind. What will it be like to see her again? What will he say? What if she turns her back on him again? Can he convince her to stay with him? Thoughts of graduation, both with and without her, circle his brain.

Lip arrives at Armando's office promptly at 1 p.m. Armando is sitting at his desk, exactly as Lip last saw him. His clothes are different, but everything else in the same. It's like the week did and didn't happen.

Armando doesn't speak, and in his anxiousness, Lip says assertively, "It's been a week Armando. I did as you asked. Now tell me where she is."

Armando looks up at Lip briefly, but doesn't say anything. He returns his eyes to the paper in front of him, and leaves Lip to stand in silence. After an extended pause, Lip mutters, "She isn't here, is she?"

"Smart boy," Armando responds.

"Where is she?" Lip hisses. He is not happy.

"Charlie is working in Monaco. My brother and I opened a new casino there, and we wanted our best dealers for our first holiday season."

"Monaco? What the fuck Armando?!" Lip says in an angered tone. "You had me work all week, leading me to believe I'd see her at the end of it."

"Well, technically, I promised you I'd tell you where she is, and that's what I've done." Armando replies, matter-of-factly. "Besides, I knew the money you spent to get out here. I figured the least I could do was give you an opportunity to make it back."

Lip stands in silence again, slowly shaking his head back and forth. In a defeated tone he says "What am I supposed to do now?" He's speaking to Armando, but also to himself. "This was my last chance to find her. She'll graduate in May, and start her life somewhere. Anywhere. I'll have no clue where she'll be."

Armando looks into Lip's empty eyes. "Lip, you are a good guy. I'm sure you'll find some young lady soon. You'll have to excuse me, but I need to get back to work. Thank you for your time this week. You can pick up your check from Rebecca."

And with that, Lip is dismissed, standing again in an empty Vegas hallway. He doesn't move for a few minutes, trying to digest all that has just happened, and all that it implies. Slowly, he makes his way to Rebecca's office.


	25. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lip returns to campus for his last college semester. It is hard for him to grasp that he's made it this far. Three years ago, at the height of his struggles with alcohol and motivation, he never thought he'd find himself in this position. _Four more months_. Four months, and he'll have accomplished what all those around him have expected of him. He'll graduate from a highly respected university with the grades and resume to make him a sought after candidate at any number of companies.

First day back at classes, and Lip's afternoon is spent in the Robotics lab. This final semester, the seniors will fine-tune their designs, do rebuilds, and present their creations to the department heads. Those that impress the faculty generally get recommended to some of the top design firms in the country.

Robert shows up looking rested, but has a slight limp.

"What happened to you man?" Lip asks.

"Ah, just twisted my ankle showing off for some chick my last day on the slopes. No biggie."

"Skiing good?" Lip follows up.

"Sure was. I'm going to take you some time. None of this 'I have to work' bullshit. After this semester you can stop living week to week." Robert reminds Lip that there is a world out there of people that don't live paycheck to paycheck, and he's going to be part of it.

"Wow. That'll be something else. Not sure I'll know how to act." Lip chuckles, happy at the thought.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Robert winks. "Hey, did you do anything fun over Christmas break, or just work?"

"Took a trip actually. To Vegas." Lip waits for Robert to process this piece of info .

"You did?" Robert looks stumped. "Did you go to find Charlie?"

"Sure did." Lip replies vaguely.

"Well, did you?!" Robert is curious to know. All this time he's been convinced that Lip and Charlie were better apart, but he's impressed with Lip's dedication to finding her.

"Nope. Turns out she was in Monaco." Lip studies Robert hard to see if he knew she had gone over to Europe for the holidays.

"No shit. What was she doing over there?" Robert seems genuinely surprised.

"Dealing cards at a new casino." Lip informs him.

"Damn. I bet she made a ton of money. That's one of the richest gambling meccas in the world."

"Yeah. That's what I hear." He looks toward Robert again and just has to ask. "Did you know she was going over? Did she tell you?"

Robert puts down what he's working on and looks directly at Lip. "No, I didn't know. And no, she doesn't tell me anything. I think she's figured out I see you regularly, so she never talks specifics."

"Well, going to Vegas was the last idea I had to try to find her. After this semester, she'll graduate, and I'll have no idea where she'll end up."

"I guess that is true." Robert is taken aback at how defeated Lip looks. He knew Lip had continued to pine for Charlie, but to push work aside to travel somewhere on a hunch to find her was a step Robert wasn't expecting Lip to take. Clearly, Charlie is still very much under Lip's skin. "Does that mean you have given up?" Robert asks Lip.

"I'll never say that I've given up, but I guess I'm going to have to accept the fact that my life may not include her. Since I met Charlie, whenever I looked toward the future, I couldn't imagine it without her. As much as I still want that, and her, it's time to face facts."

Again, Robert is surprised at the depth of Lip's disappointment. He had heard Lip talk about how important their relationship had been to him, but Robert didn't know Lip was convinced he wanted Charlie, and only Charlie, in his future. "Will you start going out with me again and maybe find you a special someone, or at least someone special for the night?" Robert tries to make light of the situation, but he can tell Lip is only now accepting his life won't include Charlie.

"I'll go out with you, but I'm still not interested in actively pursuing anyone. I've made it this far, and want to stay on the straight and narrow for the next four months until graduation. It seems so close, but I have a history of fucking things up at the worst moments. I need to graduate. I need that under my belt. It's a major step in how the rest of my life unfolds, and I don't want to jeopardize it."

"Wow, good on you Lip. I guess I haven't looked at graduation as monumental as that." Robert counters.

"Well, it doesn't make as big of an impact on your future whether you graduate or not. Your life may not be much different. Mine however, well….let's just say I have no desire go back to that lifestyle."

"Then here's to graduation." Robert raises his canned coke in the air, and nods toward Lip.

Lip smiles, and goes back to writing his lab report.


	26. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Spring break rolls around, and Robert convinces Lip to go away with him for the week. It wasn't easy, but he reminds Lip that he'll soon be gainfully employed, and he needs the mental break from the tough semester. The seniors just presented their final designs to the faculty the week before, so there have been weeks of late nights in the lab without much eating or sleeping. Going someplace warm and sunny was practically irresistible.

Robert invites a few other seniors from school, and some guys he grew up with that are graduating from other universities. The rowdy group of young men arrives in Cancun, Mexico with nothing but beach, babes, and beer on their minds. The days are full of lounging, sleeping, and drinking, and the nights generally mean finding a local bar and partying the night away. It's a great time to unwind for them all.

Lip can't remember a time that he's been able to relax like he does in Cancun. The last years have been so full of struggles, or work, or school, that it feels like he has been on an endless roller-coaster. Taking the time to just sit with his thoughts for hours on end is a well-deserved luxury.

An afternoon toward the end of the week, Lip and Robert are sitting on the beach, staring out into the ocean. They've talked about graduation, the job offers they've each received so far, and what life might look like in a few short weeks. They've reminisced about the crazy things they've done in college, and the things they've learned. Robert starts to doze off, and Lip pulls out a notebook from his bag. He writes for a while, and then Robert awakens. "Charlie?" Robert asks. Assuming that is who Lip is writing to.

Lip chuckles. "Yeah, Charlie. I was hoping you'd stay asleep longer so I could write without you teasing me."

"No such luck." Robert obligingly teases. "What good news do we have to share with Charlie today?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm writing that it's been exactly one year since the last I saw her smile."

"No shit. Has it really been a year?" It didn't occur to Robert until that moment that Lip had basically put his life on hold for an entire year, hoping he and Charlie would get back together.

"Yep. One year ago today she came off a plane from working in Vegas, and I was so glad to see her smile as she came toward me. As usual, we just stood in the airport and held each other for a few minutes. I probably held her a little longer, thinking about the bullshit with Mandy and what it might do to us."

"So that means you have been writing to Charlie for a year then?"

"Pretty much." Lip admits.

"Do you think you'll stop now? I mean after a year, what more is there to say?"

"I'll probably keep writing until graduation. Writing to her helps me process things in my life, and there is a lot to process between now and then. Mostly, I guess I'll be writing about finally letting the idea of "us" go. I've done everything in my power for a year to make things right, but there's nothing more I can do."

"Well, I'm sorry it's come to that Lip. I know you cared for her."

" _Cared for her?"_ Lip snickers. "Come on Robert. Is that the best you can do?"

"Alright, you _lusted_ the girl." They both laugh.

"Nah, I loved her." Lip says matter-of-factly. He pauses, thinking back to the beginning of their relationship. "It's funny, when I first met Charlie, I think I was initially attracted to her because she was so smart."

"Well, when you _first_ saw her, you thought she was cute."

"True, but there are a lot of cute girls. What drew me in though, was how smart she was. I could talk to her about anything; simple or complicated. Of course, when things got physical between us, I was sure I was hooked. I can't tell you what our time in Vegas over Christmas was like. Man, we did some stuff!"

"Either share details, or leave me to my imagination." Robert laughs.

"I'm scared how depraved your imagination might be, but have at it!" Lip continues. "But do you know when I knew, when I absolutely knew just how much I loved her? When she got sick. Until then, I hadn't really thought about how close we had gotten, or what it all meant. But when she got sick, and I saw her lying there so lifeless, it was like someone gutted me. It was then that I knew, without a doubt, that I was completely head over heels for Charlie."

"Well, that's a great story." Robert opens a beer. "Sorry about the ending."

"Yeah, me too." Lip says quietly. "Me too."


	27. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When the boys return from break, they start getting serious about culling the job offers they have received, while they are also finishing out the semester and looking forward to exams and graduation. It is a busy time for everyone.

Robert grabs Lip one day after class. "Hey man, you got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Lip replies.

"Listen. I want you to do something. I want you to come with me to Cape Cod after graduation for a couple of weeks." Robert seems earnest in his request.

"What? Why?" Lip has been lining up interviews with various companies and considering job offers.

"Why? Because my sister graduates from Harvard the day after us, and I'm heading up there to see her graduate. I think you'll have fun. Have you ever been to Boston?"

"No, I haven't." Lip concedes.

"Well, it's a great town. We'll see Megan graduate, spend a day or two in the city, then go out to my folks' place on Cape Cod. It's a beautiful set-up on the water. They are heading to their house on Martha's Vineyard after graduation, so we can just hang out and chill before we start the rest of our lives."

"I was kind of lining up a job for soon after graduation." Lip admits.

"Of course you were. Listen, you have your whole life to work, and knowing you, you will work too hard. Do this with me. As a matter of fact, since you have a hard time being idle, my folks have asked me to take care of some projects they have around the house. I've always been handy, and my mom said she'll pay us to do some things she doesn't want my dad doing any more. We'll work some, play some, think about those job offers… c'mon. Any company you choose to work for will be glad to have you, and won't care if you delay your start date a little. I promise, you'll love it." Robert continues to push.

"I don't know. Let me think about it." Lip acquiesces.

"No, if I let you think too long, you'll talk yourself out of it. My parents will only be here quickly for my graduation, and we won't get to spend any time with them. This way, you can also meet my sister. I've spoken a lot about you, and they'd all love to meet you."

"Are you taking me home to meet your family because you want to propose to me soon?" Lip teases.

Robert chuckles. "No, dipshit, but you've been a good friend for quite a while now. It will be fun, and it'll give me someone to hang out with and help me with the carpentry work. My mom pays well, and I'm sure I won't be able to do it by myself. You'll be doing me a favor." Robert is practically insisting.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. I'll set up the interviews I have here before then, and maybe I'll schedule an interview or two while we are there." Lip figures it wouldn't hurt to consider a company or two in the northeast. Then he can sort through his job offers while they are working on the house. It works for him.

"Great!" Robert seems relieved. "You'll have a great time. I promise."

Lip looks after Robert as he walks off. _He's been a good friend,_ Lip thinks to himself.

The next weeks are packed full of classes, interviews, and exams. Graduation day approaches, and Lip gives all the details to Fiona for the family. Lip can't believe how many people are excited for his graduation. Kev and V plan a huge party at the Alibi for the night before. They will party Friday, graduate early Saturday, and head to Boston for Megan's graduation on Sunday.

Lip's graduation day arrives and it's a true Gallagher family celebration. Pictures are taken, hugs are given, tears are shed, and whoops are shouted when Lip's name is called. Lip walks across the stage, and is in disbelief that it's actually happening.

"YOU DID IT!" Fiona exclaims when they are all together again after the presentation.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Lip replies with a big smile. "It'll take a little time for it to seem real, I think."

"Well, no one can take that away from you now. You've earned it." Ian offers.

"I sure worked hard to get here. That's for certain." Lip thinks back to all the detours along the way and the incredible amount of studying he had to do.

They all return to the Gallagher house for Lip to open a few family gifts, then he grabs his suitcase to meet Robert at the airport. On the train ride, Lip can't help but to remember similar train rides with Charlie. As usual, it makes him wonder where she might be, and what she might be doing.


	28. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next morning Robert and Lip are in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast. Robert is texting his parents about exactly where to meet before Megan's ceremony so they'll all be together. After details are finalized, Robert puts his phone down, and he and Lip orchestrate passing syrup, jelly, juice and coffee. They are enjoying the freedom of having just graduated, and being between responsibilities. They are in an especially good mood and look forward to the easy day in Boston.

Robert receives another text, and picks up his phone. This time it is from Megan. Robert stares down at his phone for a few seconds before he speaks to Lip. "Hey man. Megan is really excited. She's just put on her graduation gown and sent me a picture."

Robert turns his phone toward Lip to show him the picture Megan sent. Lip takes a quick glance at the picture, but takes a second look as something grabs his attention. He puts down his fork, and slowly takes the phone from Robert's hand to get a better look. There, standing next to Megan in the same Harvard graduation attire, is Charlie.

Robert studies Lip reaction. Lip is quiet at first, looking at the girls, studying Charlie's face. Quietly, Lip asks Robert, "She's here?"

"Yep, she's here." Robert smiles broadly, glad that his plan to get Lip to Boston on this day has worked.

"When did you know?" Lip asks, not sure what this all means.

"I knew right when we got back from spring break. Charlie called and said she'd see me when I came for Megan's graduation. I can't believe Megan kept it from me. She's been living off-campus with Charlie and another girl all year."

"Does Charlie know I am here?" Lip feels like he is scrambling to put all the pieces together.

"No. Neither does Megan. I didn't want to jeopardize getting you here. I didn't want anything to interfere with getting you two in the same place, finally."

"Finally? I got the impression you were kind of glad that Charlie and I went our separate ways." Lip lays it out, honestly.

"I was, in the beginning. She had been through enough. But after I watched you over the last year, and especially the things you told me over spring break, I kept getting a feeling that the two of you needed another chance. When Charlie called right after we got back from Cancun, I knew I had to get you two together - if only to talk to each other."

"Do you think she will? Talk to me, that is? Will it even matter?" Lip remembers the last time he tried to talk to Charlie, and the pain in her face, and the slap that he got.

Robert reaches into his book bag, and pulls out a stack of about ten spiral bound notebooks, with a ribbon tied around them. He hands them to Lip, and Lip knows they are his notebooks in which he wrote to Charlie.

"Why do you have those? Where did you get them?" Lip asks, bewildered at all that is happening.

"I snooped around your room until I found them. Give them to Charlie. Somehow, get her to read them. I have to imagine there is some really good stuff in there. According to what you've told me, there is. Hopefully with the time that has passed, and reading them, it'll make a difference."

Lip looks down at the notebooks. _Could it?_ Lip thinks to himself. He remembers the untold hours he's spent writing in the notebooks as if he was talking directly to Charlie. The disappointment, the longing, and their unrealized plans; it's all in there. The idea of her actually reading them now makes him feel very vulnerable.

The pain of losing Charlie is fresh again. What if it doesn't work? What if she won't even speak to him? What if she sees him, and turns away? Will it break his heart all over again?

"I don't know Robert. This day has suddenly taken a very different turn." Lip says with a little bit of sarcasm.

"What are friends for?" Robert replies jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. "C'mon. This is a good thing. Think positively. Think of the chance you two have again."

Lip and Robert finish breakfast and head to the Harvard amphitheater. They meet Robert's parents at the designated spot, and soon after Megan hurriedly runs up to them, giving everyone hugs, before she has to line up in alphabetical order with the rest of the graduates. Her excitement is infectious, and everyone is smiling as they find their seats. It's a lovely, pleasant day in Cambridge.

The crowd sits patiently as the speakers are introduced, and the program begins. It seems like it takes forever for them to finally award the graduates with diplomas. Painstakingly, each name is read, and the graduates cross the stage. Lip's palms start sweating as they get close to Charlie's name. He is more nervous than he was at his own graduation.

Finally, he hears her name. He sees her step onto the stage and shake the chancellor's hand as she receives her diploma, then she walks across the rest of the stage, and down the steps. It is only a few seconds, but there is no doubt it was her. He'd know her mannerisms anywhere.

As the speaker starts announcing names toward the end of the alphabet, Robert leans over to Lip. "We need a better spot for this meeting to happen." He grabs a piece of paper out of his bag, and draws a quick map for Lip. "After we finish with the parents, a crowd is heading down to a local bar a few blocks away. There is a park right across the street near the river. There are some picnic tables just past the columned entrance. When this is over, take my bag and make your way there. I'll get Charlie there as soon as I can."

When the recessional begins, Lip tells Robert's parents that it was a pleasure meeting them, and that he'll have to take off right after the ceremony. When the crowd rises to leave, Lip says to Robert, "Wish me luck" and heads toward the park with Robert's bag.

Lip knows he has time before the crowd makes their way to the bar. There are pictures to take, and hugs to share. He thinks back to this same time yesterday when he was doing the same thing. He smiles to himself as he does each time he realizes he graduated, but then quickly changes gears to figure out what to say to Charlie.

After a few blocks, Lip sees the park and columned entrance just like Robert described. Lip walks along the entrance path, but goes past the picnic tables to the river. He spends a few minutes standing on the shore and contemplating what is about to happen. He tries to think of the perfect words to say, but he can't form a cohesive thought. He feels jittery, and for the first time in a long time, he really wants a cigarette.


	29. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After a while, Lip decides it's probably time the graduates have scattered from the amphitheater, and are heading to their post-grad activities. He makes his way over to one of the picnic tables, and sits on the table with his feet on the bench. He pulls out the notebooks from Robert's bag, and sets them beside him. If he looks just precisely through the trees, he can see the sidewalk immediately across from the bar.

Lip starts noticing a few groups of graduates with their unzipped gowns and holding their caps, making their way down the streets and through the park. He expects the local bars are prepared for this annual ritual of the local brainiacs cutting loose in the small town before they head off to the rest of their lives. Cambridge seems to have just as many bars as any college town, and he's sure the university generates its fair share of patrons.

Finally, Lip spots a crowd that includes Robert, Megan, and Charlie. It looks like this group is about eight strong, and they are standing on this side of the crosswalk, waiting for the light so they can cross the street to the corner bar. As they are waiting, Lip sees Robert touch Charlie's arm, and pulls her out of the waiting crowd. When the light turns, Robert tells the others to go ahead.

Lip can barely see, much less hear, what transpires between Robert and Charlie. He can see Robert talking and gesturing to Charlie, and he sees Charlie's head drop for a few seconds. Lip fully expects Charlie to turn away from Robert in anger. Instead, she slowly looks up at him, and nods. He takes her cap from her, and looks up and down the street before he crosses over to the bar. Lip sees Charlie head to the columns at the park entrance.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Charlie clears the columns and the trees and comes into view. She glances to her left and sees Lip sitting on the picnic table. She follows the path toward him. He tries not to stare at her, so he looks down toward the river and back again. He wishes he had figured out what he was going to say.

They both are hesitant to speak first, but as she comes closer, Charlie finally says "Hey" in a breathful tone as if she had been holding her breath as she walked toward him.

"Hi," Lip manages in return. "You look good," he says without even thinking. She does. He's missed looking at her. "Your hair is longer." As he looks at her hair, he also notices the dress she is wearing underneath the open graduation gown. He looks at the skin along her neck, and turns away. He can't think about touching her.

"It is." She acknowledges. Charlie is even less prepared to talk to him. "You look good too, but thinner?"

"Yeh, probably. Tough year." He replies, not meaning to sound accusatory. He quickly follows with "Harvard, huh?" to change the subject.

"Yep, Harvard." She smiles slightly, both of them fully aware of the irony of her graduating from Harvard. It's one of the last places he would have looked for her.

"Did you graduate yesterday? With Robert?" she asks, sincerely.

"Sure did. It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Lip says, still getting used to the idea himself.

"No, not at all." Charlie replies.

There it is. There is her steadfast faith in him. Lip gets uncomfortable again, and looks down. To his right, he spots the notebooks with the ribbon around them.

"Oh, I have something for you." He slowly and deliberately hands her the stack of notebooks.

"For me?" She asks, puzzled.

"Yeah. I didn't know I would be seeing you, and Robert brought these thinking you would want to read them."

"What are they?" Charlie asks, still confused.

Lip is hesitant to tell her what is in the notebooks. He's fearful of her handing them back. "They are notebooks that I've written in for over a year; since last spring break."

Lip can see Charlie stiffen some. He didn't want to make reference to what happened. He doesn't know how to cover for the mistake, so he just starts talking.

"They are filled with thoughts that I have written to you over the last year. It was my way of dealing with everything. Robert thought it might be good for you to read them, so he brought them here for me to give you."

Charlie looks down at the notebooks in her hands. "Do _you_ want me to read them?" She asks.

Lip hesitates, and then looks directly into her eyes. "Yes, I do." Lip feels that vulnerability again as he looks at her, but he doesn't care. He's known he never stopped loving her, and seeing her makes him want to reach out and pull her into his arms. If he can't do that, he at least wants her to know all the things he's written about her, and them.

"So, Robert managed to get you here and planned this whole thing? Without either of us knowing?" Charlie flashes a quick smile.

"Yep. Clever guy when he wants to be." Lip nervously smiles back.

Now there is silence between them. There are so many other things Lip wants to say, but he doesn't dare. Charlie hasn't thrown the notebooks down and walked away yet, and he doesn't want to chance it by making her any more uncomfortable than she already is. Her body language is very tense, and he thinks one wrong word could send her running again.

Lip steps off the table, and takes the notebooks from Charlie. "Let's get you over to your graduation celebration."

They start on the park path, and fall into their familiar rhythm as they walk.

"What are your plans now, after graduation?" Charlie asks.

"Well for now, Robert and I are headed to his folks' place on Cape Cod for a couple of weeks. He wants me to help him with some projects there while we debate our job offers. And you?"

"Staying around Boston for a little longer. Our apartment lease is good thru the summer, and I'm finishing up some programming projects before I commit to another employer."

Lip wants to mention the casinos, and going to Vegas to find her, but doesn't dare.

Too quickly, Lip and Charlie reach the park entrance and the crosswalk to the bar. "Well," Lip says "have fun and be careful while you celebrate." Charlie turns toward Lip and looks like she wants to say something, but she hesitates. Behind Charlie, Lip sees that Robert has come out of the bar and has carefully darted across the street. He must have been keeping an eye out for them.

Robert takes the notebooks from Lip and puts them back into his bag that Lip is still carrying. He throws the bag over his shoulder and says to them both, "Let's show these Pilgrims how to party" referencing Harvard's cheesy school mascot. "No offense Charlie," Robert says while giving her a little shove.

"You two go ahead." Lip interjects. "I have some things I want to take care of."

Robert looks wide-eyed at Lip with a "what the fuck?" expression. Lip knows how hard Robert worked to get him and Charlie in the same town. Now Lip is bailing?!

"Aww c'mon Lip. Whatever you think you need to do can wait." Robert practically insists.

Lip notices that Charlie doesn't speak up asking him to stay. Like him, she's probably a little shell-shocked about their meeting. He doesn't want to crowd her. "I've got some emails to return and some interviews to follow-up on. I'd like to get it done before we head down to Cape Cod tomorrow." It's a plausible excuse.

Robert looks at Charlie and Lip and sees two scared people. Instead of pushing, he cuts them some slack, and puts his arm around Charlie. "Alright then. Go be a good future employee. Charlie and I are going to embarrass my sister in front of this fella she has the hots for." They all smile and are glad the awkwardness has been avoided.

"I'll make sure she takes these home." Robert says to Lip as he glances at his book bag on his shoulder and then looks up at the light to see when he and Charlie can cross.

"I'd appreciate that." Lip looks at Charlie, unsure what to say. "Again, have fun, you deserve it." Giving her a slight smile. "But please keep an eye on this maniac."

"Will do." Charlie looks at Lip and replies, but she doesn't offer any other words, or her hand, or any other gesture to engage Lip. The light turns, and she and Robert cross the street to the bar while Lip looks after them.


	30. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After Robert and Charlie enter the bar, Lip starts walking in the direction of the subway. He decides to explore the city, to help him pass the time and not dwell on what just happened. He walks around the MIT campus, and then crosses back over the river to downtown. There, he spends several hours walking part of the Freedom Trail, perusing the shops at Faneuil Hall, and finally grabbing something to eat while sitting on a bench in Boston Common. There, he is somewhat distracted by all the activity. People are cruising around in the Swan Boats, kids are running and playing, and many are just scattered in the grass, enjoying the weather and the easy schedule of the weekend.

As hard as he's tried to preoccupy himself throughout the day, Lip keeps remembering Charlie's face just an arm's length away. Did he really just see her? What did he say? What did she say? It comes back in bits and pieces, and Lip tries hard to process it all. She was so hard to read. Was she still angry? Did she agree to meet him just to assuage Robert? Does she still care about Lip?

Robert texts Lip to find out where he is and what he is doing. He says he just walked the girls back to their apartment, and he'll head over to the Commons to meet Lip.

Lip sits for a few more minutes, but soon starts feeling antsy. Now that's he's had time to process the day, all he can think about is what is going through Charlie's mind. For fourteen months, he's dealt with the disappointment of their explosive breakup, but could never deal with it head on. Right now, he knows where she is, and it's killing him to not find her, sit her down, and get to the bottom of her feelings. He's been so disciplined, for so long, but today, right now, he is spinning.

Finally, he sees Robert approaching their meeting spot in the center of the bridge. "Wow, what a day!" Robert says as he walks up to Lip. Robert puts his hands on Lip's shoulders and gives him a friendly jostle. "It worked! I got you two in the same place!"

"Yeah, you did." Lip acknowledges. "But now what? I've spent the afternoon trying to figure out what it accomplished. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all that you did, but what the fuck did it actually mean? Did Charlie say anything afterward? Did it matter?"

Robert sees that Lip is agitated. He seems raw. It's like all the control he's had to have over the last year with school and the fallout with Charlie has finally run out. Lip is leaning over the bridge rail, throwing bread crumbs into the water. His heart is on his sleeve.

"Slow down Lip. Slow down. Remember, we are playing the long game here. Neither of us thought you two would immediately fall into each other's arms again."

Lip takes a deep breath. "I know. Seeing her was just hard. She was _right there."_ Lip gestures right in front of him with his hands."I think it's just now hitting me. Did Charlie say anything afterward?"

"I think seeing each other was hard on you both. Like you, I'm sure she's been very focused on school, and had tried put it out of her mind. Seeing you today was a bit jolting."

"So what did she say?" Lip pushes.

"Well, nothing for quite a while. As more of their friends showed up, she started loosening up. They were there to celebrate what they accomplished, and they did just that. I gave her some time before I asked her anything about seeing you. When I finally did, she shut me down. She made it clear she didn't want to talk about it." Robert wants Lip to stay optimistic. "But, it has certainly given her something to think about. I'm sure she just has to read your notebooks, and those will get to her."

"Well, let's hope she reads them." Lip responds, unconvinced.

"Hey, don't let this get to you. We have things to do. Tell me what you've seen in the great town of Boston." Robert knows the best thing to do is get Lip occupied. He listens to how Lip spent his afternoon, and then comes up with an evening plan. "Let's get back to the hotel and get a quick workout in. Then I've got some buddies meeting us later."

The boys finish their workout, grab showers, and meet Robert's friends. They have a good time hitting a local hang out, shooting pool and grabbing a late dinner. Getting his mind off Charlie was what Lip needed.


	31. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next day, Robert and Lip catch the train down to Cape Cod. When they board, Lip asks about Megan.

"She's not coming with us today. She has some things to take care of first. I think she plans to join us at the house at the end of next week." Robert replies. "Then my folks want us all to make the trip over to Martha's Vineyard before we go back to our lives."

"Are we going to be able to get all your mom's projects done before then?" Lip wonders.

"I think so. With the two of us, it shouldn't be a problem. She's already had most of the materials delivered, so we can get started right away."

Lip stares out the train window as they put more and more distance between them and Boston. That means more distance between him and Charlie. It seems surreal to know where she is now. It also makes it very hard to not confront her. He reminds himself constantly that it would do more harm than good, and he wants there to be good. As much as he just wants to wrap his arms around her, he must have patience. He has to concentrate on job offers, Robert's mom's projects, and anything else but Charlie.

Robert and Lip arrive in Falmouth at Robert's parents' Cape Cod house and it's truly magnificent. It is a large home, with a traditional Cape Cod colonial style in the front, but the back is a series of patios and decks that focus on the incredible view of Buzzard's Bay.

"This place is fucking awesome." Lip comments as they step out back onto the central raised deck.

"You should see it when the sun sets over the bay." Robert adds.

The deck is set up as an additional living space with outdoor couches and comfortable chairs around a large, circular table. Adjacent to each side of the raised deck are two lower patios. One has more seating around a fire pit, while the other side has an outdoor kitchen with a large grill. Filling in beyond the patios are colorful shrubs and flowers that surround paths to gates at either side of the house. The backyard is a protected oasis, and clearly a lot of time is spent out here.

Robert shows Lip to one of the guest rooms, and they both unpack a little before checking out the food situation. Robert's mom stocked everything well, so they make huge sandwiches while looking over the detailed list she left them for the work she wants done. It's a good sized list, so there is no doubt they will be staying busy for the next two weeks.

They spend the next days changing out stair banisters, pulling out overgrown shrubs, and making deck repairs. It's good physical work, and between great music and good conversation, it keeps Lip's mind occupied. It's only in the evening when Lip and Robert sit on the deck and watch the sun go down that Lip has time to think about things. It is then that Lip is painfully reminded that another day has passed, and he hasn't heard from Charlie.

On Friday evening after the first week, Robert checks in with Megan to firm up plans for the next weekend. She plans on coming down around lunchtime the following Friday, and then they will all catch the ferry over to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend. He tells her that he and Lip should be finished with everything by then.

When Robert comes out to the deck for their evening ritual, he fills Lip in on the plans for the next week. They talk about where they are with the various projects, and which days they can put final check-marks on items.

"How was Megan?" Lip asks.

"She's fine. I think she's getting in some last partying with friends before they all scatter."

"That's good," Lip replies automatically. He really wants to ask about Charlie.

Robert makes a dinner suggestion, and a club they can visit that has a local band playing for the weekend.

"That sounds great." Lip says, still somewhat preoccupied. Finally, he braces himself to ask about Charlie. "Did Megan say anything about Charlie? Does she know if Charlie has read any of the notebooks?"

Robert tries to sound casual so Lip doesn't think the worse. "Megan said she saw them stacked in the living room for a couple of days, untouched. She says they are gone now, but she hasn't seen Charlie with them. She says Charlie heads to the library with her laptop most days which is usually what she does when she is working. She sounds busy, as always."

Lip nods to himself. He decides not to dwell on what Megan's information could mean, and turns to Robert. "Let's go eat."


	32. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Charlie's alarm goes off on graduation day and she turns to see the sun pouring through the window. When she hears the slight murmurs of her roommates in the kitchen, she quickly throws back the covers and shuffles to join them. Megan and Rebecca are already eating cereal, and pass the milk and box to Charlie when she sits down with her bowl. The girls are wide awake and excited for the day.

Rebecca has had her bags packed since the day before, and will be leaving right after the ceremony. She already has her job secured on the west coast, and they expect her to begin work on Monday. Megan and Charlie will be staying in Boston through the summer while Megan works for a local public relations company, and Charlie finishes two large programming projects she is working on. Charlie has been interviewing with several companies, but the programming company has already made her a strong offer to stay with them.

The girls finish breakfast and start getting ready. They get along well, and talk throughout the apartment while they apply makeup, dry hair, get dressed and search for shoes. Every once in a while, someone will squeal "WE ARE GRADUATING!" and the girls laugh. When they all are finished, and put on their caps and gowns, they start taking group pictures. Rebecca gets sentimental that she is leaving, and they take even more pictures to capture each moment while they make their way over to the university amphitheater for the undergraduate graduation.

The girls head over to the designated spot for lining up. On the way, Megan says she'll be right back while she darts away to give her family a hug beforehand. The weather is great, and everyone is chatty and excited that this moment is here. The girls split to find each of their alphabetical positions in the long, weaving line.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch, and the girls reconvene for more pictures with friends and classmates. Megan's family finds the three of them, and Charlie smiles big when she sees Robert. He approaches her and gives her the biggest bear hug that lifts her off the ground.

"Fancy meeting you here," he says, also smiling ear to ear.

"Hey stranger," she coyly replies. He's the brother she never had, and has missed him sorely.

"Good job," he says while he studies her in her cap and gown.

"Yeah, things seem to have worked out okay." She offers with fake modestly.

Robert and Megan spend some time with their parents before the parents shoo them off to go have some fun. Megan and Charlie give Rebecca some last hugs before she bids farewell to them, and promises to keep in touch. The crowd starts thinning, and Robert, Megan, Charlie and some other close friends start walking to a local pub where they plan to do some celebrating.

Robert walks between Megan and Charlie and is glad to have them both nearby again. He walks with his arm around one or both of them as they slowly make their way down the streets of Cambridge. They've all three graduated in the last 24 hours, and feel happy and light with the burden of school behind them. Their crowd is lively, and Megan whispers to Robert that she's been crushing on the fellow walking in front of them. She swears him to secrecy.

As they reach the corner opposite of the bar, the crowd waits for the light so they can cross. Charlie feels Robert lightly touch her arm, as he gently pulls her away from the crowd. When the light changes, he signals the others to go ahead, that they will be along in a minute.

Robert turns Charlie toward him and has a serious look on his face. "Charlie, you know how much I care about you, right?"

"Of course," she says, confused at Robert's tone.

"I need for you to do me a favor. A big favor." He says while still looking at her seriously.

"What favor? You sound so serious." She replies lightheartedly.

"I need you to go and talk to someone, someone important, right now." He lets Charlie know he isn't joking.

"Now? You want me to go talk to someone now? Who in the world do I need to talk to today, of all days?" She says, completely perplexed.

"Lip." Robert says cautiously.

"Lip?!" Charlie replies, shocked.

"Yes, Lip. He is here. I brought him with me for the graduation, but he didn't know you would be here. He is in the park waiting for you, and I think it is important for you to take a few minutes and go talk to him."

Charlie lowers her head and lets what Robert said sink in. Lip is in the park, only a short distance away. Flashes of heartache from a year ago come flooding back, but for some reason it is important to Robert that they talk. Robert schemed to have them both here, and he's asked her to do this. She'll do it for Robert. Charlie lifts her head and quietly says "okay."

"Okay. Good. He's near the picnic tables on the left past the entrance. I'll be right across the street if you need me." Charlie hands her cap to Robert as she slowly turns toward the park.

Charlie walks in a daze through the park entrance. _Lip is here?_ She instinctively braces herself. She comes to a fork in the path, and looks to the left. She sees someone sitting on the picnic table, and her heart skips a beat.

As Charlie walks closer to Lip, his features come into focus. He's looking down at the river, but she would know that hair and strong jawline anywhere. They used to be so familiar to her. When he turns back toward her, she catches her breath as she sees his shocking blue eyes - those eyes that can see into your soul. He looks thinner, but it gives his face a more refined look. When she reaches him, she pulls herself together and manages a mere "hey."

They politely talk about her graduation, and she is glad to hear that he also graduated. He mentions last spring, and writing to her in notebooks. As he is speaking, Charlie's mind and body begin their turmoil of reconciling the person she loved so much, with the person that hurt her so terribly. It's like she is watching the entire exchange from someone else's point of view. It's too surreal.

Charlie realizes Lip has handed her the notebooks. They feel like a time bomb. What is in them? Could she dare read them? She has suppressed what happened for so long, she doesn't know if she can even think about it all again. It's too painful. It took too much work to pack it all neatly away. He looks directly at her and says he wants her to read them. He has a vulnerability in his eyes, and it unnerves her.

Suddenly, Lip is standing beside her, carrying the notebooks, and they are making their way back to the park entrance. They talk briefly about what their post-graduation plans are, and before she knows it, Robert is standing at her side. Too quickly, they are parting ways, and she and Robert are headed across the street to the bar.

Now it is almost a week later, and those notebooks have haunted her. Each day on her way out the door, Charlie would see the stack of notebooks on the coffee table, think back to seeing Lip in the park, and would continue out the door without them. She told herself she was too busy to deal with it all. Today however, she keeps looking at them while loading up her bag. Before she can change her mind, she quickly tosses the notebooks in with her computer.

At the library, Charlie finishes the first of her two programs, and remotely logs into the company mainframe. She starts the upload of the pages and pages of code, and sits back while it all compiles and is submitted to the project leader. While she watches the code roll by page after page, she reaches into her bag for water. Her hand finds the notebooks, and Charlie pulls the stack out of her bag, and places it on the table. She stares at it for a few minutes, and finally gets the courage to remove the ribbon.

As Charlie grabs a notebook from the top, she looks at the front and slowly opens the cover. She fans through the pages and recognizes page after page of Lip's handwriting. When she gets to the last page, she sees a white card stapled in the back. She turns the notebook sideways and sees it's a card from the school infirmary. She recognizes it as the same kind of card they each received when they got tested together before they went to Vegas. She reads the results, and they say negative all the way down. Out of curiosity, she picks up each of the other notebooks and opens the back cover. In every notebook, there is a stapled white card with negative results included. The last was dated two weeks ago.

Charlie sits back and returns to staring at the stack of books. In a moment of bravery, she grabs the first one again and begins reading it.


	33. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

On their last Friday, Robert and Lip put away the last of the tools, and stack the excess materials. Megan is expected by lunch, so they make sure they've checked their project list well, and have everything complete for Robert's mom before they take off to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend.

"Well, I think Mom will be happy with our handiwork." Robert says as he looks over the last of everything. "I'm going to pack." He says as he heads out of the kitchen toward his bedroom.

"Hold up a minute Robert." Lip says to stop him. "Do you think your mom would mind if I hung out here instead of going over to the island this weekend? I would like to spend tomorrow responding to my job offers and taking it easy before catching a plane back home on Sunday. I think it's time for me to start making some decisions and get my life moving along."

Robert senses the hint of disappointment in Lip's words. Lip hasn't heard anything from Charlie in the two weeks since he's been here. Robert is equally disappointed, especially since he is the one that convinced Lip to take this chance by coming out east. He feels bad for his friend, but sees his strength in looking forward. Lip is a smart, talented guy, and Robert knows he'll land on his feet.

"No problem, man. If I vouch for you, my mom won't mind. We've have friends use the house all the time." Robert assures Lip that it won't be an imposition. "But, I was kind of hoping you'd come out to the island with us. I've been enjoying your company, and am not quite ready for us to get back to the real world."

"Well, thanks for having me out here. It's a beautiful place, and it was good to sort through our job offers. I know which job I want to take now, and am ready to be gainfully employed." Lip gives a half-smile to Robert. Having a well-paying, satisfying, real job was always the end game with Lip, and Robert recognizes Lip's satisfaction and eagerness at being at that point.

"Alright. If you must start being a grown-up, then go ahead. Depending on what time you fly out Sunday, Megan and I might be back here before you leave. We plan on coming back fairly early Sunday, but my folks don't plan to come back until Monday. So, don't be in a huge hurry to get back!"

Lip smiles at Robert's chronic need to put off the real world. Robert packs, and he and Lip enjoy a casual lunch with Megan out back on the deck after she arrives. It's a beautiful, sunny day, and they are all in a good mood as Lip and Robert say their goodbyes, and Robert tells Lip where to hide the key if he leaves before they are back Sunday. Lip sees Megan and Robert off as they head to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend. He then closes the front door behind them, and returns to the deck where he stretches out on the coach with his laptop. He pulls one of the shade umbrellas over him, and quickly falls asleep.

When Lip awakes, it's mid-afternoon, and he sits up and starts going through emails. He starts respectfully declining the job offers that he is passing on, some via email, but others he writes a letter to, because of their extended effort in recruiting him. Several are excellent jobs, and he can hardly believe that he is in the position to decline offers from such reputable companies.

Lip then picks up his phone and starts texting Fiona. He lets Fiona know that he plans to accept one of the job offers in Chicago, so he'll be catching a flight back Sunday. He should begin work in the next week or two after that. Fiona is very excited that Lip won't be moving away, and reminds him that he has a lot to look forward to, and that they all do. She is excited for all their futures. She notices that Lip doesn't mention Charlie, but doesn't bring her up.

Lip puts down his phone and laptop, and goes inside to get something to eat. The day is getting late, and the sun is on its downward arc in the sky. He finishes eating, and heads back out to the deck to enjoy the last of the afternoon light, before the sun begins its magnificent decent over the bay. Lip has looked forward to this time of day ever since Robert showed him the sunset the first evening they arrived. Lip stares at the birds gliding over the water in the pale light, but then turns his attention back to his laptop to begin looking at flights back to Chicago.


	34. Chapter 40

Lip's reverie is broken by the faint creak of the hinges on one of the yard gates. He looks in the direction of the noise, and sees Charlie close the gate and begin her way along the garden path. She looks like a summer breeze, with her blonde hair blowing around her face, and her summer skirt billowing around her legs. She is carrying the ribbon-bound notebooks, and moves slowly along the cobbled path. This time it is Lip that is unprepared, and he barely manages "hello" when she reaches the deck. He has stood up, but not moved.

"Hi," Charlie replies as she takes the two steps up to the deck, and stands in front of Lip. He finds himself just looking at her, not wanting to break the spell. "Can we sit?" she asks nodding to the chairs and couches surrounding them.

"Of course," Lip shakes himself back to reality.

"This is a gorgeous place, isn't it?" Charlie begins as she pours herself some water from the decanter on the oversized coffee table. "No one answered the front door, so I figured I'd find someone back here. It's everyone's favorite place this time of day."

"You've been here before?" Lip inquires, still trying to get his mental bearings.

"Yes. Robert's parents are very generous with their hospitality. I've been here a couple of times." Charlie replies, successfully hiding her nerves as she takes a sip of water.

"Well, everyone else went over to the island for the weekend. I asked to stay to enjoy it by myself before I head back to Chicago on Sunday." Lip offers.

Charlie doesn't acknowledge Lip's mention of returning home, but instead picks up the stack of notebooks she had placed beside her and offers them to him. "I wanted to be sure and return these to you before you left."

Lip looks at the notebooks in her hands, but doesn't move to take them from her. "Did you read them?" He asks, while looking purposefully into her eyes.

"I did." Charlie replies realizing that Lip's blue eyes are looking into her soul again, searching for answers. His eyes always disarm her, so she turns away quickly. She looks down at the stack, and says quietly "they were beautiful."

Lip takes the notebooks and places them on the coffee table. "I meant every word." He says, trying to catch her gaze again.

"I know you did, and I want to thank you. They helped me a lot." She offers, while returning his glance.

"Helped how?" Lip is curious, hoping he was able to make things right between them.

"I had been incredibly angry - angry for a long time about what happened. Even when I saw you in Cambridge, the hurt and anger came back. But after reading what you wrote, I'm not angry now."

Lip is encouraged. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Charlie doesn't reply, but takes another sip of water. Clearly she is uncomfortable. She stands. "Well, like I said, I wanted to return these to you, and thank you." She takes half a step toward the path.

"Wait, you're leaving?!" Lip also stands, surprised.

"Yes." Charlie quietly replies.

"That's it?!" Lip asks. "That's all you have to say?"

"What more would you like for me to say?"

Lip stands there, not knowing what to say or do. He doesn't want her to leave. He thinks about what he really wants from her, and blurts it out. "I want you to say that it was all a mistake. That we never should have broken up. I want you to say that you still love me the way that I still love you." He looks imploringly at Charlie.

"I can't." Is all she manages in return.

"You can't?! What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"I can't go down that road again with you Lip, I just can't. I'm not angry anymore, but I do remember the hurt, and what got us there. I can't go through that again."

Lip feels his anger rise up. He knows Charlie. Logically, she's telling herself that she can protect herself by turning her back on them, for good. He knows she's stubborn enough to do it, too.

"You can't, or you won't?" Lip asks, his irritation showing.

Charlie doesn't answer.

Lip is torn between trying to be gentle with her, and trying to shake some sense into her. "What are you going to do Charlie, never take a chance on anyone again? Spend your life in your books and your programs and shut all your feelings off? That's not a way to live, and I care about you too much to see you make that mistake. You have so much to give someone, and deserve even more."

Lip sees Charlie's eyes glisten with the tears she is fighting.

"Charlie, what we had, was amazing. You are smart enough to know that doesn't come along very often. That is why I am fighting for it, for us. Did you read what I wrote?" Lip gently puts his hands on Charlie's shoulders and softens his tone. "Yes, something shitty happened, but that doesn't mean it's going to happen again Charlie. We can have what we had, and it would be incredible. Don't turn your back on us. Let me love you again."

The smallest of tears escape from Charlie's eyes, and she breaks from Lip's grasp and quickly wipes them away.

"I can't." She repeats as she descends the two steps down to the walkway.

She only gets a couple of strides away before Lip calls after her. "Charlie, wait." He is trying desperately to keep her from leaving. "I'll make you a deal."

Charlie stops and reluctantly turns toward him. He can tell she is emotionally vulnerable, and wants to run and hide.

"This is the deal. Kiss me. Kiss me once. Then if you still want to leave, I'll let you go." He takes the two steps down to the path. "One kiss and you are free to go and live your life without me."

Charlie stands there for a minute, contemplating Lip's offer. She emboldens herself to go through with it, and crosses the distance between them. She stands in front of him while he looks into her eyes, and then he gently puts her face in both of his hands and pulls her to him. He kisses her softly at first, then purposefully stronger as he guides her body closer to his. For a few seconds, they are connected again. Their bodies molded together in the last sun rays of the day.

Abruptly, Charlie breaks free. She holds Lip at arm's length while she painfully looks at him and says in a broken voice, "I'm sorry." She turns away and begins to walk along the path again.

Lip closes his eyes and lowers his head. _That's it._ He thinks to himself. He doesn't want to watch her leave, so he turns to watch the sun make its final bow as it sinks below the horizon. He listens for the gate to open again, signaling Charlie's exit.

The seconds seem like an eternity, and Lip doesn't hear the familiar creak of the gate. He slowly turns. There, with her back to him and with one hand on the gate, Charlie is standing, seemingly unable to move. She turns around, and her other hand is over her mouth, like their kiss stung her lips. She looks at him, and he notices her shoulders are shaking, as she can't hold back her sobs any longer.

Lip quickly makes his way along the path. When he reaches Charlie, she wraps her arms around him, still half crying. He looks down and touches her hair while he kisses her again through her tears. This time she doesn't break away, and responds to Lip's kisses with the same eagerness as he gives them.


	35. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The light of the day is gone, and dusk has settled over the cape. Lip lifts Charlie, and she wraps her legs around him just like she used to greet him at the airport. Between kissing her, Lip carefully carries her along the path, up to the deck, and through the back doors of the house. When they reach the guest room, Lip lowers Charlie gently in front of him, and wipes away her tears.

Standing close again, filling that incredible void each of them has felt, brings a familiar comfort that adds to their need for each other. Through their kisses, Lip's and Charlie's hands softly reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies. Their clothes are delicately peeled away, and each is reminded of the nuances of the other that they both have desperately missed. All the while, Lip showers Charlie with breathless assurances of his love and need for her.

Their lovemaking is both tender, and intense. Whispered promises are intermixed with familiar touches that awaken long, unmet needs. They find the rhythm of each other again, and exhaust themselves with physical and emotional satisfaction. The hours of the night pendulate between quiet conversations, and pleasurable releases of their deep hurt and pain. By dawn, they are both spent, entwined in each other, not letting the other out of their grasp.

In the late morning, Lip and Charlie wake to a peaceful contentment. They both relish in having each other close again, and every activity of the day is sprinkled with soft touches and kisses while they make up for the lost year. Their smiles come easily now, and the future is more exciting as they being making plans together, instead of apart. They write out their individual job offers, and sort through what scenarios make sense for them both. They quickly decide that they can both move toward their career goals by returning to Chicago as a home base.

Lip texts Fiona to let her know he won't be returning home on a flight the next day. His plans are a little delayed, since he will be helping Charlie pack up some items in Boston before they both arrive at the end of the week. Fiona smiles ear to ear when she gets the news.

After decisions are made, and laptops are put away, Lip and Charlie playfully focus on one another again. Their ease with each other returns, and the pain and disappointment of the last year falls away. They've picked up right where they left off, but still have some catching up to do. A lively game of chase ends up in the bedroom again, and they spend the afternoon continuing their rediscovery of each other. They finally emerge when their hunger outweighs other basic needs, and Lip orders take-out while Charlie slips into one of Lip's shirts, and returns to the deck with a blanket. When the food arrives, they sit closely on the deck couch, watching the sun set. Lip can't help but think that this is the best sunset of the two weeks that he's been in Cape Cod.

The next morning, Lip and Charlie are padding around in the kitchen, when the front door opens, and Robert and Megan come sailing in. Robert turns the corner to the kitchen, and stops dead when he sees Charlie sitting at the counter in Lip's shirt drinking juice. Megan follows behind him, and gives Lip a smile and a wink when she sees them.

"Good morning," Charlie says nonchalantly while taking another bite of her bagel.

"Well, good morning to you too." Robert says in a somewhat stunned response. He doesn't move from where he stopped. "Just give me a minute to process this situation."

Everyone laughs at Robert, while Megan walks to the fridge and gets out more juice and pours some for herself and her brother. She hands Robert his glass. "Drink this, before you fall over."

Robert takes a sip of the juice and then hesitantly asks Charlie, "So, it worked? You read his notebooks and now you are here? You two are back together and everything is cool?"

Charlie slides off the stool and steps over to Robert to give him a hug. "Yes, that's the short version. Thank you."

Robert returns her hug and is still slightly stunned. "What the hell took you so long? We've been here for two weeks!" he slightly scolds her.

Lip walks over to Charlie and puts his arm around her. "She's here now, that's what's important." Charlie smiles and lays her head against Lip's chest.

Robert sees their kindness to one another and is finally convinced his plan worked.

"Well, I'm glad that craziness is over. I was afraid I was going to have to choose which of you I could be friends with; team Charlie or team Lip!"

They all chuckle again, and then Lip speaks up as he looks around at the four of them. There is so much happiness in the room. He lifts his juice glass and begins a toast. "Well, here's to four recent graduates," they all clink their glasses together, "and to friendships," they all click to one another individually, "and to some great make-up sex," as Lip clinks his glass with Charlie and gives her a quick kiss before finishing his drink.

"Details, please." Robert chimes in before Megan slaps her brother playfully and the rest drink to the toasts. Their laughter reverberates through the house and they enjoy each other's company before the next several days bring changes to them all.

THE END

 _From the author:_

 _I hope you have liked this story. I have enjoyed writing it over the last year. The idea came to me at the end of Shameless season 7 when Lip was so lost. Most of us who watch this show are invested in the characters, and would like to see them each finally get what they have worked so hard toward. I thought in season 8, Lip was just coasting along, and the writer's didn't do the character justice. I am hopeful that in season 9, Lip begins to pull the pieces together in his life, and meets someone who is a good influence, and his intellectual equivalent. Sometimes we forget how smart Lip really is._

 _Also, if you liked the story, I would love for you to take a minute and tell me! I've had thousands of readers, but very few reviews. Please tell me what you think! I tried to craft a story that was both true to the characters, and authentic to the show._

 _Thank you for your sharing this journey with me over the last year._

 _Lynn_


End file.
